Anything for Her
by kitaleigh
Summary: I loved her with all my heart.  I would do anything for her.  She loved me, but she also loved him.  They were meant to be together and so were we.  That is how we all ended up in this mess. A/U PucklePezBerry romance.
1. Who is that girl?

**Author's note: I DON'T OWN GLEE! This story is about Rachel, Puck, and Santanna. It will deal with polygamy and contain sexual situations and adult content so if you're uncomfortablt then please don't read. Everything in season 1 happened. This story takes place after 'Sexy' and will be A/U from there. Santanna is a full blown lesbian, Finn is with Quinn, and Brittany is with Artie. If you like this, then please review! Happy reading! :D**

I strolled down the halls of Mckinley like I usually did, snarling at freshman, batting my eyes at people who started, and holding my head up high. I was still the number one bitch even though I wasn't popular anymore. There was still only one thing that was missing. I didn't hold hands with Brittany and I wasn't in my Cheerio's uniform. So much had changed over the past couple of weeks. I discovered I was a lesbian and madly in love with my best friend Brittany, my parents had let me get my own place, and I choose the glee club over Cheerios.

I knew why I did it, I was going anywhere Brittany was going, and she was following Quinn who was going for Finn. It was all a big circle and it made perfect sense to me, in the end I realized I did it for Brit.

I had been shot down by Brittany and that hurt. I had finally given up on her and let her go. That didn't make the pain any better though. I realized that if I had really loved her, I would let her be with who she chooses and that unfortunately wasn't me. Just because I was a bitch, didn't mean I didn't have feelings.

I continued my way down the hall when I was hit with an ice cold slushy by none other than Dave Karofsky. God he was an asshole, it was then that I made up my mind. I was going to re-join the Cheerios and become popular again. I don't deserve to have my heart broken and be treated like shit. I am going to make a comeback and be the HBIC yet again, but first I'm going to take a shower.

I went to my locker, grabbed a change of clothes, and unlocked the door to the girl's locker room. I still kept the key Coach Sylvester had given Quinn and I incase of emergencies. As I set my stuff down on a bench, I noticed a pair of clothes with grape slushy all over them. I immediately felt bad before I realized whose clothes they were, the animal sweater and short skit belonged to no other than Rachel Berry. So she had been shushed today too.

"Rachel" I called out into the locker room. Ever since Brittany had dumped me, I've become a little nicer to Rachel. She had been dumped by Finn yet again and I could relate to how she was feeling. There was no answer, so I made my way into the stalls and took a shower. I wrapped myself in a towel and was about to go blow dry my hair when I was stopped dead in my tracks.

There was Rachel. She was standing in front of a mirror completely topless in a pair a sexy pink lace boyshorts, curling her hair. I felt myself getting extremely wet, who the hell would have thought that Berry was that smoking under the grandma clothes? I hid behind a row of lockers and continued to check her out.

Her long brown hair looked silky smooth and fell down her back in soft waves. Her breasts were small, but full and perfect and her little brown nipples stood straight up. I trailed my eyes down lower and notice something shiny in her bellybutton, was that a belly ring? That's seriously fucking hot. I raked my eyes down her legs and fought the urge to slip my fingers in my panties, she was seriously hot. Like way hotter than Brittany and that was saying something cause Brittany had the best body in the school. I brought my eyes back up to look at her ass. It was perfectly round and I was dying to squeeze it and before I could stop myself I was walking over to her, rubbing my arms up her sides and kissing the back of her neck. She tasted like heaven.

"Santanna w-what are you doing?" she yelled pulling away and trying to cover herself. I laughed as a cute little pink blush spread out all over her face.

"Getting my mack on, what's it look like Berry?" I asked, pulling her hands away from her chest so I could see her breasts again.

She struggled, but after a while she gave in and let me kiss her chest. "Damn you're beautiful" I said sucking on her left nipple while playing with her right.

"S-santanna why are you d-doing this?" she moaned.

"Because I'm lonely Rachel and I know you are too" I said, stopping to look her in the eyes. "We can help each other out" I said. It didn't occur to me to ask her if she was into girls, so I continued to suck on her breasts.

I could tell by her little breathy moans and the way she fisted her hands through my wet hair that she was enjoying it.

"You like this baby?" I asked kissing my way up her neck, letting one of my hands drift down her toned stomach.

"Mm..yes" she said.

"We could work well together Rach, you know that?" I asked.

"N-no, you don't even like me" she said pulling away.

"That's where you're wrong Berry. I like you very very much" I said cupping her through her panties. "And I can tell by how wet you are that you like me to" I said kissing her full lips.

After a few seconds, I could feel her kissing me back and I felt something different. I had the best intention of sleeping with Rachel and then leaving and never speaking to her again, but something about the way she kissed pushed all those thoughts out of my head. Suddenly, it occurred to me that I could actually date Rachel. I could have the relationship I wanted with Brittany with Rachel. Sure she was loud, annoying, and self-centered, but she was also kind, caring, and a great listener.

"Hey Rach" I said as she nibbled on my bottom lip.

"Yeah" she answered out of breath.

"I meant it when I said, I really liked you. I wanted to see if maybe we could..um..ya know go out with each other?" I asked nervously. I would seriously be embarrassed if Rachel Berry turned me down.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked biting her lip.

"Well..yea" I said running my hands up and down her sides, her skin was soft as fuck.

"I-i don't know Santanna, I've never been with a girl before" she said.

"Oh, it's okay. I understand completely" I said letting her go. I was honestly kinda pissed now, we could have really been something special.

"That doesn't mean I'm not willing to try" she said cupping my face.

"Are you serious?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'm serious. I've seen how much you've changes since you've joined glee, you've become a different person, and I like that person. You've even become my friend" she said kissing me again.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, Rach. I mean it, I'll be the best girlfriend to you, I swear. I'll be faithful and loyal, and I'll keep all the slushies away from you after I re-join the Cheerios. I promise" I said happily.

"You're gonna go back to the Cheerios?" she asked sadly.

"Yea, but not because I'm quitting glee. I really loved cheerleading Rach and I hated that Coach Sylvester made us choose, but I think she's cooled down and she might let me re-join. Besides, I've gotta hold some type of a reputation around here if I'm gonna protect you" I said kissing her head. Damn she was short, but then again I kinda liked that about her.

"Really?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course, no one's gonna mess with my girl" I said wiping her eyes. "You wanna get outta here?" I asked, suddenly wishing I hadn't, what if I was being too forward or moving too fast?

"But it's only first period" she said.

"Yea, but I kinda wanted to spend some time with my new girlfriend" I said kissing my way back down her neck, forgetting about my earlier thoughts.

"Where will we go?" she asked.

"My place" I answered, sucking on her nipples and slipping my hands in her panties.

"What about your parents?" she gasped as I ran my fingers up my her slit.

"They bought me an apartment last year" I whispered as she shuddered.

"T-that..mm..that was..god that fees good..that was nice of them" she moaned as I slipped two fingers inside of her, while I rubbed her clit with my thumb. Damn I'm good, I made Rachel Berry speechless.

"Yes, so now I'm all alone" I said gasping as she undid my towel. "No one will interrupt us" I moaned as she kissed her way across my chest.

"uh huh..god San..I've never felt like this before" she said biting my nipple. God this girl was trying to kill me.

"Wait, you're a virgin?" I asked her removing my fingers. I thought she had slept with that Jesse St. Douche last year.

"Yes" she answered breathlessly. "Why'd you stop?" she asked as she ran her hands over my ass and squeezed it.

"I will not take your virginity in a dirty locker room" I said. This was Rachel, she deserved to be wooed and loved, and have all types of romantic candles and stuff. Besides, we've only been going out for a few minutes and I was already trying to have sex with her. What was wrong with me?

"But I want you to" she whined biting on the back of my neck. That was all the reassurance I needed.

"Not here" I said grabbing my towel and wiping off my fingers. "Let's go back to my place and I'll show you how good it can really feel" I whispered in her ear.

"Okay" she said holding up her pink matching bra. "Buckle it for me?" she asked turning around.

"God you're hot" I said as I turned her around.

After we had gotten dressed, we snuck out to the parking lot and jumped in my car. I looked over at her and saw that she was sitting with her head down. I squeezed her hand, realizing that I hadn't let it go since we left the locker room.

"What's the matter Rach?" I asked pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I've never done anything like this before" she said looking up at me.

"I know" I said cupping her cheek and pressing my lips against hers.

"No, I mean. I've never fallen for anyone so fast" she said pulling away embarrassed. "Not even Finn".

She was falling for me? We hadn't even been out on a date yet. I knew I like Rachel a lot, but would I be able to love her? I looked up into her big chocolate brown eyes and knew the answer.

"Me either, baby. I don't know if it's because you're so fucking sexy or if it's because we're both desperate for someone else, but I really like you Rachel" I said pressing my forehead against hers and rubbing our noses together. "And I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the past".

"I like that" she said quietly looking my in the eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"When you call me baby. It's sweet and who knew Santanna Lopez could be sweet?" she asked giggling.

"Only with my girl" I said. "I've got a reputation to protect baby" I said wrapping my arms around her back. It felt really nice holding her. I could picture us spending a day out shopping, or going to the movies, or to the park, and then coming home and cuddling. I would do anything if it meant I got to hold her like this.

"Whatever you say sweetie" she said kissing my lips and leaning back in the seat. I cringed at the nickname.

When we got to my apartment, I took her bag for her and grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

"This is where you live?" she asked looking around in shock.

"Yea, do you like it?" I asked nervously.

"It's amazing and so girly" she shrieked and wrapped her arms around me.

"I am a girl Rachel" I said pretending to be hurt.

"I'm well aware of that Santanna. I'm simply stating that I didn't expect you to have such a girly house" she said worriedly.

"I know baby, I just like to mess with you" I said kissing her delicious full lips.

She quickly returned the kiss and it turned into a passionate embrace with the two of us fighting for dominance.

"Can we go to your bedroom?" she gasped out when she pulled away.

"Absolutely" I answered, lifting her up by her butt so she could wrap her long legs around me.

I pressed her against the wall and rubbed my hands up and down her thighs.

"God I love your legs" I moaned into her hair.

"I love your ass" she giggled while she reached down to squeeze it.

"Two can play that game Berry" I said using my weight to hold her up, so I could lift her shirt over her head and kiss her chest.

"Mmm..Santanna" she moaned as I removed her bra and kissed her breasts.

"Yea baby" I answered. Hearing her moan my name did all types of stuff to my body.

"Can we go to the bed now?" she asked impatiently.

"Why in such a hurry?" I asked licking my way up her neck and behind her ear to inhale her sweet scent.

"Because I can't touch you like this" she whined.

I almost dropped her on the ground, did she have to be so sexy without trying?

"Let's go" I said carrying her to the bedroom and plopping her on the bed.

"Now what?" she asked giggling.

"Now I get you naked, wet, and moaning my name" I smirked while pulling down her pants and underwear at the same time.

Once I had us both naked, I looked her dead in the eyes.

"Are you sure you wanna do this baby? We don't have to, I want you to know that I'm not with you for sex. I want a relationship Rachel" I said seriously.

"Yes, I'm sure. What did you think you were going to do? Sleep with me and then ditch me? I am not a one night stand Lopez and I expect to be romanced" she said playfully.

"Baby, I'll romance you all you want" I said kissing my way down her body to her core.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked sitting up.

"Trust me baby, it'll feel good" I said kissing her thighs and spreading them apart.

"Okay I trust you" she said laying down.

With that I buried my face between her legs and plunged my tongue into her tight wet heat.

"God you taste amazing baby" I moaned replacing my tongue with my fingers, pumping them in and out slowly but forcefully.

"Oh..my..god..this feels amazing!" she moaned tangling her fingers in my hair.

"You like that baby" I said licking a long swipe up her slit.

"Santanna!" she screamed sitting up as I flicked my tongue over her clit.

"Fuck" she moaned.

"Who knew Rachel Berry swore in bed?" I asked, realizing that this was something that only I would get to know about her.

I continued to pump my fingers in and out of her while teasing her clit until she came with a loud scream. I popped my fingers in my mouth to clean them off and licked up her sweet come.

"That was amazing" she said smashing her lips against mine. "Your turn" she said rolling over and straddling my hips.

"Baby you don't have to, this is supposed to be all about you" I said moaning and she sucked my breasts.

"Nope, not gonna happen. You made me feel amazing, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't return the favor" she said rubbing her middle finger over my clit.

"Jesus Christ Rach" I said.

"You'll have to tell me what feels good, I've never done this before" she said.

"Fuck, just keep doing that" I moaned.

"I like that I can make you feel good too" she said plunging two fingers inside me.

"Uh..god..are you sure you've never done this before" I asked.

"Only on myself" she groaned in my ear.

Images of Rachel sprawled out on her bed naked filled my head and I came in seconds.

"God that was amazing" I whispered pulling her onto my chest.

"I had no idea, it was like that" she said in a relaxed voice.

"Baby, there's so much more I can show you" I said kissing her forehead before she fell asleep.

The next day I woke up excited for school. I ran downstairs and made two cups of coffee for both me and Rach, jumped on the shower, put on my Cheerios uniform, and went to go pick up my girlfriend.

I walked up the steps to her door and knocked until a tall African American man opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm Santanna Lopez" I said shaking his hand. "Is Rachel ready for school?" I asked.

"I'm sure she is come on in" he said opening he door.

"Daddy who's at the do-" she stopped suddenly when she noticed me. "Santanna, I had no idea you were coming" she said throwing her arms around me and kissing me on the lips.

"I came to give you a ride to school, I know you don't have a car" I said smiling as I hugged her.

A loud sound of someone clearing their throat brought us back to the real world.

"Oh! Daddy, this is Santanna, my girlfriend" she said hugging him.

"So you're the new person in my daughter's life. It's a pleasure to meet you, I didn't know you were a cheerleader" he said.

"I'm not, well not yet. I quit to be in the glee club, but I miss it a lot so I'm going to re-join" I said proudly.

"That's wonderful, well I must be going now. I've gotta get to work" he said disappearing out the door.

As soon as he was gone, I grabbed her around the waist and kissed her as hard as I could until the doorbell rang.

"Oh shoot, I forgot about Noah" she said trying to pull away.

"Why the fuck is Puck ringing your doorbell?" I asked refusing to let her go.

"He's usually my ride to school" she said.

"Oh, I had no idea. I mean I knew you and Puck were friends, but I didn't know you were that close" I said. There was so much I still didn't know about her.

"He's been having a hard time getting over Lauren since she turned him down and I think he really liked her. We've become closer since then" she said pecking me one last time before flouncing away to open the door and throw her arms around him.

"Hey babe" he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning Noah" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"You ready to g-" he stopped when he saw me. "What're you doing here Lopez?" he asked, not letting go of Rachel.

"I'm here to take my girlfriend to school if that's okay with you" I snapped. I did not like how comfortable he was holding her like that.

"Wait, hold on, what?" he said backing up.

I walked over and wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "You heard me, Rachel and I are dating" I said confidently.

"Are you serious?" he asked clenching his fists.

"Yea, we decided we were both tired of being lonely" I said rubbing the skin above her skirt, watching as he was getting jealous.

"Is this some kind of joke, Rachel?" he asked in a hurt voice.

"No, actually it's not. I care for Santanna and she cares about me so we decided to give it a try" she said looking me in the eyes.

I felt that tingling feeling again, the one I recognized was love. I loved Rachel Berry and I had only been with her for two days.

"S'true" I said. It was then that I noticed that same look in Puck's eyes. That same look of love, he loved her too and by the way she looked at him she loved him back.

"Why don't I go get you bag and we'll head out?" I asked stepping behind the door, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Rach why are you with her?" he asked, thinking that I was gone.

"I like her Noah, I already told you that" she said quietly.

"But I care about you and I know you care about me. Loose her and go out with me" he said.

"It doesn't work like that Noah" she said.

"Why not? We would be great together" he said begging.

"I can't leave behind someone I care about Noah. I won't do that to her, no matter how I feel about you" she said. "I'm sorry" she said with her head down.

"Me too. Just know that I'll be waiting and 'll wait as long as it takes, but I'll do it" he said kissing her head and leaving.

"You ready to go?" I asked grabbing her hand.

"Yea let's go before we're late and you know I don't condone tardiness" she said with a smile.

I saw right through that smile, she was hurting over Puck. I loved her, I knew she loved me, but she also loved him and there was no doubt in my mind that he didn't love her back.

We walked in the doors with our pinkies locked. People stared and whispered and were truly amazed. I stomped my way into Sylvester's office, dragging Rachel behind me.

"I want my spot back and I want it now. I'm sick of this glee club bullshit, you need me" I snapped.

"I couldn't agree more" Sue said. "Practice is at five, don't be late. Oh and Lopez?" she said as I was leaving.

"Yea" I answered.

"Good luck with Barbra as your girl, I hear you two are dominating the top of the school's gossip chart" she said.

"Thanks" I said.

I walked Rach to her first class, kissed her on the lips, and took off to find a certain someone.

"Puckerman" I yelled as I watched a mohawk turn the corner.

"The fuck do you want?" he asked looking like someone kicked his puppy.

"I know you love Rachel" I said softly.

"You don't know shit. Besides she's with you anyway so it doesn't matter" he said sadly.

"I love her too and I know she loves you back" I said.

"What're trying to do, make me feel like shit, cause you're doing a damn good job" he snapped.

"I have a proposition for you" I said. "One that'll make us all happy".

I knew this was a risky thing to suggest, but I wanted Rachel to be happy and if Puckerman made her happy then she would get him too.


	2. We can make this work

**Author's note: DON'T OWN GLEE! So here is chapter two, it's got a little bit of fluff and a lot of smut. There will be more plot later on, but for now this is downright dirty :) so if you like it, please review! Happy reading :D**

_"I have a proposition for you" she said seriously._

I have no idea why, I was even listening to her. She had stolen the girl I loved and she knew it. Why was she even with Rachel anyway? Santanna was a slut and she could never be in a serious relationship with anyone. All I had to do was wait for her to fuck up and then I could have Rach.

"I ain't interested" I snapped and began walking away.

"It's for Rachel" she said stopping me in my tracks.

"Continue" I said leaning against the lockers.

"I want you to date her" she said.

"Yea, did you just realize that I'm better or what? Why now?" I asked. She made it pretty damn clear that her and Rachel were going strong by the way they walked around together.

"Yea right" she scuffed. "You're no better than me, not by a long shot. I want Rachel to date you because I know she loves you and somehow you make her happy." she said.

"So what, you just back off and I get to have her?" I asked unsurely.

"Absolutely not. I will still be dating her as well" she said confidently.

"What the fuck are you talking about, you can't make her choose. She made it clear this morning that she wanted you, so congratulations. Now leave me the fuck alone" I snapped.

"Would you just listen to me for five minutes!" she screamed. "I want nothing more than to make Rachel happy. I thought I did that, but I was wrong. You make her happy too, she wants both of us and what my girl wants she gets. I want us both to date Rachel" she said looking me dead in the eyes.

"You're serious?" I asked, was this some kind of joke?

"The only chance you'll ever get with her will be when we break up. I don't see that happening anytime soon, do you?" I shook my head. "Alright then, think about it. We could both have what we want" she said smiling.

"Isn't it kind of like cheating?" I asked. I mean we were going to share a person. I would have to watch Rachel kiss her and then I'd get to take her out? Then again watching Rachel kissing Santanna would be fucking hot.

"No, I have no interest in you Puckerman, you've got nothing for me anymore. I'm doing this for Rachel" she said seriously.

"You really like her don't you?" I asked.

"More than I've ever liked anyone before and we've only been together two days isn't that crazy?" she asked smiling.

"Not at all, I can relate" I said. It only took me a week of driving her to school to fall for her. "She has that effect on people" I said smiling back.

"So are you in?" she asked.

"How is it going to work exactly? I mean how do you share a person?" I asked.

"We schedule times to be together. In school we can all three walk down the halls and we can all go out together, but we can plan our times alone for more private things and special dates" she said.

"You really thought this through didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I want to make her as comfortable as possible with this" she said surely.

"Okay, I'm in" I said. "On one condition" I smirked.

"And what is that?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"I get to watch you guys make out" I said.

"Whatever" she said holding her hand out. "Deal?".

"Deal?" I said as I walked away smiling. I had just gotten the girl of my dreams and as a bonus I got to watch her make-out with her girlfriend. I was one lucky bastard.

After glee was when we were going to approach her about it. I was seriously hoping she would be okay with it, I'd be pissed if she decided she didn't want me.

"Hey baby, come here for a minute" I heard Santanna call to her as everyone left the room.

"Yes" she said plopping herself down in the chair in front of us.

"Puck and I want to talk to you" she said in that serious tone.

"Okay, go ahead" she said slowly.

"Rachel, you know I care about you a lot" I said.

"Yes and I care about you, but I'm with Santanna, Noah" she said sadly.

"I know, but what if you were with me too?" I asked.

"Noah I can't date two people, it's completely unfair" she said.

"But we want you too" Santanna said. "We've talked it over and we decided we want you to have both of us" she said.

"We want to make you happy babe, and it's obvious you have feelings for both of us and we have those same feelings for you" I said, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"What does this mean?" she asked quietly.

"It means you'll have both a girlfriend and a boyfriend" Santanna said, sitting down next to her.

"Will you two also be dating?" she asked.

"No" I said. "We're only dating you and you only" I said, sitting on the other side.

"But won't you get jealous if I'm kissing her?" she asked, pointing to Santanna.

"A little, but I know she makes you happy and I trust you. Plus you two kissing would totally turn me on" I said wrapping my arm around the back of her neck.

"What about you?" she asked Santanna.

"Same for me. I'm not exactly thrilled that you'll be sucking face with Puckerman, but I trust you and I want you to be happy. And I can't lie, the thought of you and Puckerman getting it on, kinda thrills me" she said wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist.

"So, I have a boyfriend" she said kissing me on the lips. "And a girlfriend?" she asked, pressing her lips against Santanna's.

"Fuck that's hot" I groaned.

"If that's what you want baby" Santanna said smiling.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want" she said pulling us both into her side for a hug.

I looked over at Santanna and mouthed the words 'thank you' behind Rachel's back and she nodded in return. That was how I got Rachel Berry to be my girlfriend.

We decided to go to the park and talk things out. We were sitting on a bench when Rachel started asking questions.

"How are we gonna tell people?" she asked.

"We're not" I said.

"We're gonna let them figure it out on their own" Santanna said.

"Besides it's none of their business, all they need to know is that your taken" I smirked as I kissed her. Damn, I loved kissing her.

"Well then what about our parents?" she asked.

"What about them?" Santanna asked.

"What will my dads say when I tell them I have a boyfriend and a girlfriend?" she asked worriedly. "They'll think I'm a slut" she said sadly.

"Babe, does this make you feel like a slut?" I asked feeling bad. I knew this relationship would have some negative results, but I never thought she would feel bad about herself for it.

"No, not at all" she said.

"Then it doesn't matter" Santanna said. "We'll tell them when the time is right. My mom won't care, she's pretty liberal and this wouldn't even faze her. Besides she knows I'm gay, so I've got nothing to hide" she said.

"Babe, you know my mom worships the ground you walk on. She'll be so fucking happy when she finds out we're back together, she won't give a shit if you had 3 other girlfriends" I said nodding.

"That's great" she said kissing Santanna, then me. "But what about school, who will drive me?" she asked.

"I will" I said. "I just got a new truck and it has plenty of room for all of us. I'll just pick you up first and then we'll go get San" I said.

"Noah, what about gas money?" she asked.

"Babe you guys live like two blocks away, it ain't that much gas" I said laughing and kissing her forehead. She was so cute when she was worried.

"But what about dates?" she asked, biting her lip.

"We'll go out together. When one of us wants a date alone, we'll just take turns." I said.

"Okay" she said, "I just have one more question".

"What baby?" Santanna asked.

"What about sex?" she asked quietly.

"What about it babe, I'll wait until you're ready" I said. "I'm not in this for sex, I'm with you because I love you" I said, realizing this was the first time I had told her this.

"I love you too, Noah, but that's not the problem" she said.

"Then's what's wrong?" Santanna asked, rubbing her back. "We can take turns having private times as well" she said.

"But what if I don't want to" Rachel said with her head down.

"Baby, what are you talking about" Santanna asked, pulling her head up so she could look into her eyes.

"What if I want to be with both of you at the same time?" she asked shyly looking at me.

"Then you'll get both of us" I said smiling.

"Like a threesome?" Santanna asked, I could tell she hadn't expected Rach to say anything like this.

"Yes" she answered. "I love you both and I want to make love to you both at that same time. Is that okay?" she asked.

"S'fine with me babe" I said kissing her on the lips. I got to fuck Rach while she kissed Santanna? Fucking awesome.

"Baby, that's okay with me. Besides, I don't really have the right equipment to really pleasure you anyway" Santanna said. "We can make it work".

"But will you touch each other?" she asked.

Santanna and I had our fun in the past, but now I couldn't even imagine touching another girl that wasn't Rachel.

"No" I said. "I only want to touch you" I replied firmly.

"Me too baby, the only interest I have in Puck is the fact that he makes you happy. I love you and I want to make you happy. And no offense Puckerman, but it's like I said before, you've got nothing I want" she said.

"None taken" I said as I plunged my tongue into Rach's mouth. God she tasted like freaking honey or some sweet shit.

"mm..Noah" she moaned as she pulled away and then shoved her tongue in Santanna's mouth. Just seeing how happy she was with her, made me hard, it helped that they were both sexy as hell.

"Fuck babe" I moaned as I snuck my hand up her shirt to touch her breasts.

"mm..not..in..public..Noah" she moaned between her kisses.

"Fine" I grumbled and started kissing her neck.

"See, I told you it would work out" Santanna said smugly as we laid back on the bench breathless.

"Fuck yea, this is gonna be amazing" I said kissing her one more time.

"One more thing" she said to both of us.

"What baby?" Santanna asked.

"You're it!" she said hitting me on the arm and taking off to hide behind the swings.

"Hell no" I yelled chasing after the girls.

I laughed as I realized Rachel was dragging Santanna behind. Santanna may have been the athlete, but Rachel was way faster and was practically pulling her arm out of the socket.

"Run San" Rachel yelled as I grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. I set her down on the ground and started peppering her face with kisses until Santanna ran up behind her and yanked her away. I watched as Rachel tackled her to the ground and straddled her hips kissing her passionately. I ran over and snatched Rachel off and held her arms behind her back so Santanna could get her revenge.

"Okay I quit" she yelled as Santanna continued to tickle her sides.

"Nope, it's not over yet" Santanna yelled and started kissing her deeply.

I let go and watched as she fisted her heads through Santanna's hair and moaned into the kiss. I could feel my hard-on coming back so I walked behind her and kissed her neck while grinding myself into her ass to let her know how much I appreciated it.

"Can we try it now?" she asked pulling her mouth away from Santanna's.

"Try what babe?" I said sucking hard on her neck, feeling pleased when I left a mark.

"The threesome" she whispered between our bodies.

"Fuck" I moaned, that was probably the sexiest thing she ever said.

"If that's what you want baby" Santanna said leaving her own marks on Rachel's collarbone.

"Yes that's what I want" she gasped as I worked my way up the back of her shirt, drawing circles on her back.

"Then let's go" I said pulling her towards my truck.

When we got to Santanna's apartment, we immediately headed to the bedroom. We we're all turned on and excited to see how this would work out. We had decided that Santanna would help Rachel get ready for the penetration since this was her first time.

I stripped off all my clothes and laid on the bed, with my back against the headboard. I watched as Santanna kissed Rachel's entire body and then delicately took off all of her clothes. I was so fucking hard, I would've probably ripped the clothes off her body and that would've definitely killed the moment for our first time. I wanted to make it special and in order to do that I seriously needed to get off a few times or I wouldn't last very long. I grabbed my dick and began pumping my hand up and down as I watched Santanna suck on Rachel's nipples.

"Fuck that's hot" I moaned.

"Mm..San" she moaned as Santanna removed her own clothes and Rachel attached herself to Santanna's breasts.

I watched as they both reached down to each other's wet pussies and plunged their fingers inside each other. God I was so close to coming, I had never been this turned on in my life. I continued to watch as Rachel furiously pumped her fingers in and our of Santanna, while she slowly glided hers out of Rachel, curling and rubbing on the inside.

"Um..I'm gonna come San" Rachel moaned.

"Me too baby, I'm so close" she whispered.

I watched as they both removed their fingers from each other's bodies and sucked them clean. Then the hottest fucking thing ever happened. Santanna picked Rachel's leg up and wrapped around her waist and they began humping each other.

"Shit" I groaned when I felt myself quickly losing control. I speed up my hand and moved it up to rub the tip.

"God..Rach..you feel so good" she moaned as she rubbed her clit against Rachel's.

"San..um..UH!" suddenly Rachel's screamed pierced the air and I realized she was coming. I leaned my head back and came with her, squirting come all over the bed.

"Fuck" I yelled.

"God baby that was amazing" Santanna moaned after she too had come down from her orgasm.

"This was such a good idea" I said as Santanna pushed Rachel into my lap.

"I know" she smirked as she pulled her legs apart. "Relax baby, it's all about you" she said pushing her back to my front.

I sat up with Rachel in between my legs and grabbed the backs of her knees with each hand, pulling them into her our chests. I watched as Santanna lowered her head between Rachel's legs and started to explore Rachel's wet centre.

"Uh!" Rachel moaned as her back arched away from my chest.

"Relax babe" I said kissing the back of her neck.

"God..San" she moaned again.

"You like it when I taste you baby?" Santanna asked flicking her tongue over Rachel's clit.

"mm..y-yea" she groaned.

"You taste so sweet" Santanna said as she sucked her clit into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Rachel screamed as she tried to pull away from my grasp on her knees as Santanna started fingering her. I could feel myself getting hard again and my erection was digging straight into Rachel's back.

"San, stretch her" I said. I wanted to hurt her as little as possible.

I watched as Santanna slid in a third finger and curled them inside, stretching her out.

"God, you're tight baby" Santanna said as she continued her ministrations. "Does this hurt baby?" she asked gently.

"N-no" Rachel moaned arching her back again. "It feels so..umh..good".

"Come for me baby" Santanna whispered as she pinched her clit. I bite down hard on her neck and soothed the bite with my tongue.

"Sannntannaahh!" Rachel screamed as she came letting her juices pour all over the bed.

"Yes baby" Santanna said, crawling back up and kissing her on the lips.

"Thank you" she said quietly, stroking her face.

"S'not over yet babe" I said lifting her off of me.

I watched Rachel as she trailed her eyes over my body.

"You like what you see?" I asked pulling us both into a kneeling position so we could both kiss her.

I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth and nibbled on it while Santanna kissed the back of her neck and rubbed her hands around her stomach and up her breasts. I watched as she tweaked her nipples and reached her hand down to rub Rachel's swollen clit. I continued kissing her, until I felt her tiny hand fist around my cock.

"Fuck Rach" I moaned, plunging my tongue deeper into her mouth.

I continued kissing her until she pulled away and kissed her way down my neck to my chest. I threw my head back when she licked my nipple and flicked the ring with her tongue.

"God you're beautiful" I moaned as she continued to pump her hand up my dick.

"Mm..hmm" she moaned as she continued kissing down my body.

Without warning she opened her mouth and sucked my entire length into her mouth until she was touching the base.

"Jesus Christ" I yelled, feeling the tip hit the back of her throat.

"Mmm..bet you didn't know she could do that" Santanna smirked pinching her own nipples while still playing with Rachel's clit.

"Fuck babe..mm..god..Rach..you gotta stop..too fucking amazing" I couldn't remember the last time I had felt this good.

I watched as she continued to bob her head up and down while she brought one hand up to massage my balls. God I was so close to coming it wasn't even funny. Every time Santanna would pinch her clit she would moan and make a little humming noise that vibrated through my dick. I ran my fingers through her hair and pulled her head up so she could look at me.

"I love you" I said, looking dead into her eyes.

"mm" she moaned as Santanna started rubbing her harder.

After a couple minutes she started shaking as Santanna slipped her fingers inside and brought Rachel to orgasm. She starting swallowing around me and I was coming in seconds. I tried to pull out, but Rachel continued and swallowed all my come.

When she finally let me go, I laid down next to her on the bed, and kissed her as hard as I could.

"Was that okay?" she asked quietly.

"Okay?" I asked. "That was fucking incredible. Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" I asked stoking her hair, while Santanna laid kisses all over her body.

"I don't have a gag reflex" she giggled and snuggled into my chest.

No gag reflex? Fuck, just thinking about the possibilities with her made me hard again. I kissed her as she ran her hands down my body and grabbed my dick.

"No, babe no more of that" I said pulling her hand away. "If you still want to do this, you gotta let me rest" I said.

"Okay" she said as she reached towards Santanna.

My eyes almost popped outta my head when she pulled a bright blue vibrator out of Santanna's drawer. I watched as she shoved the entire thing down her throat before plunging it into Santanna.

"Uh" Santanna moaned.

"You like that San?" she asked, while Santanna threw her head back and moaned. "Do you like it when I fuck you?" she whispered in her ear.

Well fuck, this was something I had never expected. Who knew Rachel Berry could be a dirty girl?

"Harder baby please" Santanna moaned, kissing Rachel with all her might.

"You want it harder?" she asked shoving the vibrator in so hard, both of their breasts shook with every thurst. "Or do you want it faster?" she asked, speeding up her hand.

"Uh..Rachel..both baby" Santanna groaned.

"I love you San" she whispered in her ear as Santanna came, screaming and thrashing around.

"I love you too baby" she replied as she kissed her hard.

"I love you!" Rachel said as she jumped on my lap.

"And I love you" I said kissing her softly.

We continued kissing until I laid her down underneath me. I nipped at her lips and slid my hands up and down her body.

"Noah please" she begged looking up at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you sure baby?" I asked, stroking her soft hair.

"Yes please, make love to me" she whispered.

I looked behind me at Santanna who held out a condom. I took it and looked for any hesitance in her eyes, when I saw nothing but pure love, I opened it up and slid it on when she stopped me.

"Can I do it?" she asked quietly.

"Of course" I said, kissing her forehead and moaning when I felt her slide it up my length.

"You ready?" I asked pushing her legs apart and climbing between them.

"Yes" she said closing her eyes.

I watched as Santanna crawled up behind her and placed her head on her thigh.

"Just relax baby, it'll only hurt for a minute" she said, grabbing one of her hands.

At that moment I was extremely grateful for Santanna, she could take some of the pain away. I took a deep breath and pushed myself inside her, stopping when I got to her barrier. I looked down at her, she had her bottom lip between her teeth and tears were spilling out of her eyes. I brought my head down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, brushed the tears away, and pushed all the way inside breaking her barrier and making us one.

"You okay?" I asked, pushing the hair out of her face and kissing her nose.

"Yes, just be gentle" she said slowly.

"Okay baby" I said as Santanna lowered Rachel's head back down to the pillow and laid back at the end of the bed to watch. I didn't mind her being there, it was almost comforting. If she kept Rachel happy, then she kept me happy too, so her being there felt right.

I slid myself out and slowly pushed back in, swearing at the tightness of her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" I moaned and I gently rocked in and out of her.

She was so wet, so I slid in easily, but she was so tight that I could barely move.

"Relax babe" I said pulling all the way out and pushing all the way back in. I did this several times before I felt her walls relax around me.

"Mmm..Noah" she moaned as she started to bring her hips up to match my thrusts.

"God you feel incredible around me Rach" I groaned, driving my hips forward a little but harder.

"Faster" she whispered as she licked the shell of my ear.

"Uh..Rach..god" I groaned.

"Damn this is hot" groaned Santanna.

I turned my head and noticed that she was pumping the dildo inside herself while watching Rachel and I make love. I should have been creeped out by this, but I wasn't because she wasn't watching me, she was watching Rachel being pleasured and that was understandable. I had been doing the same thing when she was with Santanna.

"Fuck Rach I'm gonna come" I moaned.

"I'm so close" she gasped as I hit a rough spot inside her.

I leaned forward and angled myself so I could hit that spot over and over again until she tightened up and came around me.

"Oh..Noah!" she yelled as she exploded around me.

"God Rach I love you so much" I said lowering my head to her neck while I spilled myself inside the condom.

I rolled over and threw the condom in the trash and pulled Rachel into my chest. I watched as Santanna climaxed after us and cuddled up behind Rachel throwing her arms around her waist. I bent down and pulled the blankets up over us, kissed Rach on the head, and closed my eyes.

"I love you Noah" she said as she kissed me.

"I love you San" she repeated as she turned around to kiss her as well.

"I love you too Rach" she said falling asleep.

"Love ya too babe" I murmured before I kissed her forehead and fell asleep.


	3. This is how it works

**Author's note: DON'T OWN GLEE. So here is chapter 3. I finally have an idea where this story is going to go, but if anyone has a suggestion, please let me know! Sorry for any mistakes, I tried to correct it the best I could. If you like it then please review, it boosts my confidence level which is not so high on this story :( Anyway, happy reading! :D**

**Santanna P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning cuddled into Rachel's back while she was lying across Puck's chest. I pulled her hair back and kissed her neck until she woke up.

"Morning baby" I said planting a kiss on her lips when she turned her head.

"Hi" she said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked quietly.

"Almost 6:30" I said, smiling as I pushed the hair out of her face.

"Mmm..why did you wake me up so early on a Saturday?" she grumbled burying her face in Puck's chest. I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was when she was tired.

"I'm sorry baby, but I need to get up and run I'm extremely out of shape and I need to be ready when for my first practice on Monday. I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving" I said rubbing her side.

"No, don't leave" she mumbled, pulling my arm back around her waist. "Stay here and have fun with me".

"Trust me if I don't go, I'll be extremely sore and then I'll really be no fun" I said, yanking my arm back and hopping out of bed.

"Fine" she said pouting as I walked to the other side of the bed and kissed her. "But hurry back".

"I'll be back in an hour or so" I said throwing on some clothes and pushing open the door. "I love you" I said watching her cuddle her way under the blankets next to Puck.

"You too" she grumbled as he wrapped his arms around her.

As I was running, I used the time to reflect on what had happened last night. I had confessed my love for a girl who I'd only been dating for two days, I had slept with her and her boyfriend, and I could not get her off my mind. I tried to think for a moment about life without her and I almost cried. I stopped running and seriously thought about our relationship. She made me ridiculously happy and I hadn't felt like this in a long time. Ever since my parents split up, I've been tossed back and forth between them and I was feeling kinda unwanted. I still loved both of them and I was thrilled they had let me get my own place, that way I could choose which of them I wanted to see and when. But I still had this feeling of loneliness and Brittany's rejection only made it worse, Rachel somehow filled that gap. I could tell that every time I looked in her eyes she was telling me that I was beautiful. She didn't have to say anything, her actions spoke louder. She was a very touchy person and she would reach over and stroke my leg if we were sitting down. She didn't mean anything sexual by the gesture, it was just to let me know how she was feeling. I decided I had run far enough, so I turned around and went home with my thoughts consumed by a tiny brunette.

**Noah P.O.V**

I woke up that morning to find none other than Rachel Berry naked in my arms. I almost fell out of bed, until yesterday's events flashed through my mind. She was my girlfriend and she told me she loved me. I couldn't believe how happy those three little words had made me. I looked over at the clock and realized it was only seven. I groaned and realized I had serious morning wood and having Rachel's ass pressed against it was not helping, not that I was complaining or anything. I leaned forward and kissed her head before untangling myself from her body to take a cold shower.

"Where are you going?" she asked sitting up. I groaned when the sheet fell and revealed her naked breasts, that didn't help either.

"To take a shower, I didn't want to wake you" I said grabbing a towel out of the closet. Santanna's house was pretty self explanatory, everything was put in a specific place.

"Oh" she crawling towards the end of the bed. "Hi" she gigged while keeling on the edge and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hi" I said back, kissing her and rubbing my chest against hers, groaning at the feel of our naked bodies together.

"Let's go" she said jumping of the bed and dragging me to the shower.

"Um, babe not that I won't enjoy a morning shower with you, but where's Santanna?" I asked, I hadn't even realized she wasn't in bed when I woke up.

"She went for a run" she said as she bent over to turn on the water, giving my a fantastic view of her ass.

"God, you're beautiful" I said pulling her back against me when she stood up.

"You're not so bad yourself" she giggled, rubbing her hands up and down my chest.

"No so bad? Babe, I'm a fucking stud, have you seen my guns?" I asked flexing for her.

"Noah, you know I think you're arms are lovely" she said sweetly while pulling me into the warm water behind her. "I like them even better when you wrap them around me" she giggled as I licked her ear.

"Like this?" I asked, pulling her ass right against my hard-on.

"Uh..yea" she said grinding herself backwards.

"Fuck babe" I said pushing her away, "you can't do that shit" I groaned.

"Why not?" she pouted. Damn she was hot when she bit her lip like that. "I thought you liked it".

"Yea and that's exactly why you can't do it, you make me wanna explode" I said, pulling her back against me.

"Mm. That's the point. You ready for round 2?" she asked lifting her leg up on the side.

"Aren't you sore?" I asked.

"Nope" she said, reaching back and stroking me.

"Rachel" I moaned as she lined me up with her entrance.

"Please Noah" she whispered, turing her head and licking my neck.

"I love you" I whispered as I pushed into her, moaning at how tight she was.

"Uh..god..I love you..mm..too" she gasped as I pumped myself in and out of her, I was so close to coming it wasn't even funny.

"Mm..Rach I'm so close" I moaned into her neck, licking one of the hickeys I had left yesterday.

"So good..so so good. Faster" she told me, thrusting her hips back to meet mine.

"Jesus" I moaned, pressing into her faster and faster until I was pounding into her tight body.

"More" she gasped out.

I snaked one hand up to pinch her nipples while using the other to rub her clit in slow hard circles like Santanna had done.

"Noah!" she screamed as she clenched around me, leaning forward to hold the wall making me go deeper inside her.

"Fuck Rach" I yelled as I felt myself explode deep inside while she came around me. "I love you so much" I whispered as into her neck as I pulled out.

"I you you too" she said, turning around and wrapping her arms around my neck.

We were standing under the water, holding each other for what seemed like ages when Santanna pulled back the curtain and hoped in, wrapping her arms around Rachel's back.

"Hi baby" she whispered into her neck.

"Hi" I heard her mumble against my chest.

I unwrapped our arms, kissed her one last time, before pushing her towards Santanna and getting out of the shower.

"Hey Puck, I bought you a little present, it's on the bed" I heard Santanna say before her and Rachel started splashing each other and laughing.

I wrapped myself in a towel and went to the bed. She had changed the sheets and laid out a fresh pair of brand new clothes for both me ad Rachel to wear. I walked over and pulled the tags off the clothes when something hit the floor. I finished getting dressed and then bent down to see what had fallen. I reached under the bed to grab the object and almost had a heart attack when I realized what it was.

Santanna had bought an extra large box of condoms.

And then it hit me.

I had just been in the shower with Rachel and I wasn't wearing one and I had definitely came inside her.

Thousands of thoughts ran through my head and I started to get dizzy. I pulled myself together and went to find my phone. For some reason, that seemed to be the most logical thing to do. I had put my phone in Rachel's duffel bag when we were at the park, so I began digging through it when I found something that saved my life. Inside Rachel's duffel bag was a pack of birth control pills.

Thank God.

I stuffed the pills back in the bag, forgot about my previous worry and went to make breakfast for the girls.

**Santanna P.O.V**

After I had ravished Rachel in the shower I realized I was starving and she must be as well. I turned off the water and dried us off. I was sitting on the bed with her in-between my legs.

"Guess what I bought for breakfast?" I asked drying her hair with one of my favorite towels. I wanted it to smell like her, so I'd have it when she left.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Strawberries" I said kissing her neck. "Blueberries..and raspberries" I said kissing the marks that Puck had made on her neck and making my own.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea, I just couldn't get enough Berries" I said kissing her lips and pressing my tongue between her teeth.

"oh..mm..well..m-maybe you could..um..make a fruit salad" she gasped in-between kisses.

"Or maybe I really just want a certain type of Berry" I growled pushing her onto the bed and crawling between her legs.

"When you guys are done fooling around, breakfast is ready" Puck yelled, banging on the door.

"Boy he really knows how to kill the mood" I said pulling her up.

"Oh be nice, besides I'm hungry" she said, following behind me.

"Hey babe" he said, pulling her to his chest, while I sat down to eat.

"Hi" she giggled. "I had fun this morning Noah" she whispered in his ear. I wasn't supposed to hear that and it kinda pissed me off, didn't we have fun too?

"But not as much fun as I had with you" she whispered, plopping down next to me.

I almost choked, she never ceased to amaze me.

"You alright?" Puck asked.

"Yep" I answered cooly.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked bouncing in her seat.

"Whatever you want baby girl" I answered.

"I was thinking we should go to the carnival that's in town" Puck said shrugging.

"What a great idea!" she yelled, plopping down in his lap and peppering his face with kisses.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but it's raining" I said.

"Shit" he answered.

"Noah, don't swear it's degrading" she said, hitting his chest while she proceeded to eat his breakfast.

"Sorry babe" he said, snatching the toast out of her hands.

"How about we go to the museum?" I asked.

silence.

"What?" I asked. "If you don't wanna go, you don't have to" I snapped. Why were they looking at me like that?

"No, no, no" she said shaking her head. "I think it's a wonderful idea" she said.

"Just didn't think you were a museum type of person" Puck said, burying his face in her neck.

"So because I'm a bitch I can't like art. I like the Natural History museum, thank you very much" I said curtly.

"Then that's were we'll go" Rachel said, jumping up and wrapping her arms around me.

On the way back from the museum, we watched as Rachel struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Just go to sleep baby" I said, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I don't want to. Noah what was your favorite exhibit?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Cavemen" he said beating on his chest. "They're pretty badass".

"Typical man behavior" I said, rolling my eyes.

"What about you San?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Dinosaurs" I said, running my fingers through her hair.

"Hmm..I liked them both" she said, drifting off.

"You think we wore her out?" he asked nodding his head towards Rachel.

"Not for long, she just didn't have any coffee today" I pointed out. Rachel ran like an energizer bunny when she had even a little bit of caffeine.

**Noah P.O.V**

We decided that I would drop Santanna off at home and then take Rachel back to her own house so she could spend the rest of the weekend with her dads.

"Babe, wake up" I said shaking her lightly as we pulled into her driveway.

"Where are we?" she asked, snuggling further into my side.

"Your house, come on it's time to go" I said kissing her head.

"My dads aren't home, will you stay with me?" she asked, looking at me with her big brown eyes.

"Of course" I said, leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Where's Santanna?" she asked.

"I took her home, she was pretty tired and she had some house work to do. She said she'll call you later" I said, opening the door and carrying her to the house.

"I can walk you know" she yawned.

"Babe, you're so tired, you probably can't see straight. Just admit, the Puckerone was too much for you to handle" I said unlocking her door.

"I can handle anything" she said.

"Sure" I said laying down on the couch with her on top of me. "When will your dads get back?" I asked.

"Not until tomorrow morning" she sighed.

"You want something to eat?" I asked.

"Yea, I'll eat anything. We haven't eaten since breakfast" she said sitting up.

"I know, let's go see what we can come up with" I said.

"Can't we just order pizza?" she asked.

"If that's what you want" I said, grabbing my phone.

"Yep" she said, skipping off to the bathroom.

I had ordered the pizza, popped in a movie, and was laying on the couch when I heard Rachel come down the stairs.

"Did you oder the pizza?" she asked.

"Yep" I answered.

"How long?" she asked walking closer to me.

"Bout 45 minutes" I answered.

"That's plenty of time" she said standing in front of me.

"Holy shit" I said, sitting up.

Here she was standing in front of me in nothing but a black lace bra and underwear.

"I'll take that as a compliment" she said, straddling my legs and kissing my neck.

"Babe, slow down" I said pushing her away.

"Why?" she asked before biting down on my shoulder.

"Fuck Rach, just give me a minute" I said, trying to catch my breath.

"I thought you wanted me" she said, lowering her head.

"Trust me I do" I said. "I mean we were just together this morning, I didn't think you'd want anymore for today" I said trying to adjust myself. "Most girls don't like to get it on that much, ya know?".

"Why would you think that? Don't you like making love to me?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Wait a minute, are you okay? I fucking love you and I love being with you, it's just this is moving kinda fast. I mean one minute we're friends and now we're dating and having sex. I just need time to adjust, that's all" I said pulling her towards me.

"Oh, I thought maybe you didn't want me" she said wiping her eyes on my shirt.

"Are you crazy? Do you feel this?" I asked dragging her hand down to feel my erection. "Trust me I want you babe, like all the time" I said, kissing her roughly.

"Can we do it one more time and then take a break for a while?" she asked.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you" I said unbuckling her bra.

"I love you too" she said pulling down my shorts.

When we were completely naked I was pulling her down onto the couch, when she stopped me.

"Can I be on top?" she asked in a shy voice.

"Hell yea" I said. There she goes again with that 'I'm sexy without trying shit'.

"Will you help me, I've never tried this before?" she said biting her lip.

"Of course" I said, rolling the condom on. "Come here" I said as I pushed into her tight, wet heat.

"Mm..Noah" she moaned as I filled her up.

"Damn Rach, you're so fucking tight" I groaned as she ground her hips down on me.

"I like this Noah" she gasped as she stared doing this figure eight thing with her hips, that almost made me lode my shit.

"Me fucking too babe" I groaned as she continued to pick up speed.

"I can feel all of you inside me..mm..and it's feels so good" she said, laying her head on my shoulder.

"God Rach" I groaned as I lifted her hips up and began pounding into her.

"Uh..Noah..um..yes" she yelled as she climaxed around me.

"God I love you" I moaned in her ear, as I spilled myself into the condom.

"I love you too" she whispered as I pulled her into my arms and laid down on the couch.

We laid there until the pizza came. As we ate, we talked and laughed about school, glee, and other things.

"Noah, where do you see yourself in ten years?" she asked outta the blue.

"With you, Santanna, and our kids in New York. You'll be on broadway, I'll be working somewhere, and Santanna will be the stay at home mom. Why?" I asked.

"Just wondering" she smiled. I honestly didn't care where I ended up, as long as I had her it really didn't matter. "I can picture that too" she said, kissing me.

We spent a few more hours talking and playing board games, before I had to head home.

"I'll see you Monday morning" I said, kissing her on my way out the door.

"You're not coming over tomorrow?" she asked sadly.

"No and neither is Santanna. We need to learn to spend time apart, just like in a normal relationship. Sunday is the day you spend with your dads, and we are not changing that just because we're dating" I said kissing her goodbye. "I'll text you late on!" I yelled before getting in my truck and driving away.

**Rachel P.O.V**

That night as I was getting ready for bed, my phone vibrated. I decided to leave it be and finish my bedtime routine. As I scrubbed my face, I couldn't help by feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I had two parents who cared about me, a boyfriend who I had loved for a while, and a girlfriend who had worked her way into my life. I was so happy that I was actually looking forward to school for once.

When I was finally ready for bed I picked up my phone and scrolled though my messages. Several were from Kurt and Mercedes, but I was only looking for two in particular.

[Santanna] _I love you baby girl, sleep tight 3_

[Noah] _Sleep tight babe, love ya._

I texted them both a simple I love you and a good night and fell asleep picturing myself wrapped in Noah's arms with Santanna pressed against my back.

Sunday flew by so quickly, I hardly had time to text Noah or Santanna. First my dads surprised me with breakfast at my favorite bakery, then we went to go see a production of _My Fair Lady_ at the local theater, had a great lunch at the new restaurant, finished my homework, and played Scrabble with my dads until bedtime.

Monday morning, I woke up up to two more happy texts.

[Noah] _Mornin beautiful_

[Santanna] _Wake up baby girl. It's time to get sexy 3_

I jumped on the elliptical, took a nice long shower, applied my moisturizer, curled my hair, and went to select the perfect outfit to impress my boyfriend and girlfriend. I went into the back of my closet and picked out the shortest skirt I owned because I knew Noah liked them. Then I grabbed a low cut, tight fitting sweater that stopped at my elbows. I put on my purple lace push up bra for Santanna because I know she'd appreciate seeing a little cleavage. I threw on a jacket, ran downstairs, kissed my dads on the cheek, popped a couple bagels in the toaster for breakfast, and waited for Noah and Santanna to pick me up.

As soon as my dads left, the doorbell rang. I flung the door opened and was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Noah.

"Morning babe" he said kissing me on the lips.

"Good morning Noah" I said, rubbing my hands up and down his arms. His arms always made me feel protected and loved.

"Hey baby" Santanna said, pushing past Noah and wrapping her arms around me.

"Hi" I said, pressing my lips against hers and tasting her lip gloss. "I made you guys bagels" I said grabbing their hands and pulling them into the house.

"Strawberry for you" I said handing her a bagel and "And regular for you" I said handing him his bagel.

"What are you eating baby?" Santanna asked.

"Oh, I don't eat breakfast, I usually just have a protein shake" I said giggling. I liked that she cared enough about me to worry.

"Not today you're not. Your way too skinny, you need to eat breakfast babe" Noah said. I couldn't help but laugh at how serious and protective he was being.

"Noah if I eat breakfast, I won't be hungry at lunch and then I'll be starving during glee" I whined.

"Don't care, I'll pack you a snack" he said rummaging through the closets.

"Oh calm down Puck she's a big girl, she'll eat when she's hungry. Right baby?" Santanna asked wrapping her arms around me.

"Yes" I giggled. "Oh before I forget, do you guys like my outfit?" I said, taking of my jacket and spinning around.

"Fuck No!" Noah yelled.

"W-what?" I stammered. I was sure they would love it.

"Oh, ignore him he loves it and so do I" Santanna kissing me hard on the lips. "You look sexy as hell".

"But why don't you like it Noah?" I asked heartbroken.

"N-no trust me babe, I love it. You look fucking amazing, but you're not wearing that to school" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause I already have to watch Finn and his hopeless stares when he thinks Quinn isn't looking and then there's desperate as hell Sam who would probably try and hit on you, not to mention Brittany and her flirty ways. The last thing I need is someone else making a move on my girl" he said sharply.

"Aw your being overprotective. It's cute" I giggled.

"S'not cute, it's because I'm a stud and no one is messing with my girl" he snapped and yanked me towards him.

"Whatever" I said, rolling my eyes and kissing him.

"Ugh you two are sickening. Can we go now?" Santanna asked, finishing her bagel.

We piled into Noah's truck and began our drive to school. I could get used to this routine, I was tucked under Noah's arm and had my feet across Santanna's lap. When we were half way there, I began to panic. What would people say when I show up with Noah on my arm as well as Santanna. The gossip wheel was on a roll when Santanna and I announced our relationship, how were they gonna react to this?

"Babe. Rach, hello?" Noah said waving his arm in front of my face.

"Baby, what're you thinking about?" Santanna asked, when I came out of my thoughts.

"School. What are the rumors gonna be like?" I asked suddenly very worried. I was so excited to get to school with them, but now I wasn't so sure.

"Who cares?" Santanna said shrugging her shoulders.

"I do San. I've never had a social status until I started dating you, and now I'm dating you and Noah. What are people going to think?" I asked.

"Babe, you can't honestly tell me that you're worried about what people are gonna say. Kids are idiots and they'll say anything to bring you down, and when they do me and Santanna are gonna have some serious ass kicking to do" he said as he high-fived her across the seat.

"I don't care what people think Noah, it's what they say that affects me. They may be idiots, but their words still hurt" I said quietly, I had been through enough bullying to be able to brush off the cruel words in public, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

"I'm sorry baby. I wasn't even thinking about that. You know how sorry I am for everything I've ever done, right?" she asked.

"Me too babe, I honestly had no idea how much the slushies and insults put you down" he said, rubbing my back.

"I know and I forgive you both for that. I love you guys so much and it kinda upsets me that people are going to make fun of me for it" I said.

"Babe, I highly doubt that anyone is going to bully you when they see me and Satan on your arms. I mean we're like the ultimate badasses" he said smugly.

"First of all, don't call me that and second, he's right baby. You've become pretty popular over the last 2 days. Everyone's been talking about you on Facebook and you're all over Jacob's blog, not to mention all the people that are following you on Twitter. People are jealous of you, so let's go rub it in their faces" she said kissing me one last time.

We hoped out of the car and made our way in. Noah tucked me protectively under his arm and Santanna locked her pinky with mine. To say we turned heads would be an understatement, people would actually stop dead in their tracks when they saw us. I made my way to my locker and began gathering the books I needed for class, stopping when Noah continued to snatch the books out of my hands.

"Hey Diva" Mercedes grinned when she approached me.

"Good morning Mercedes, good morning Tina" I said with a bright smile.

"There something you wanna tell us?" she asked, nodding at Noah and Santanna.

"You're choice of wardrobe is fantastic today. Are those new boots?" I asked, avoiding the topic.

"Nice try, but that's not what she meant" Tina said.

"I have no idea what you're referring to ladies" I said, keeping my voice calm.

"Oh, so I guess you didn't see Jacob's blog or get any of me and Kurt's messages?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, I got your messages. I was too busy to answer them, is there something you needed?" I asked.

"Look Aretha, she said she was busy so don't go putting your nose where it don't belong" Noah said.

"Hold up, did I ask you?" Mercedes snapped.

"No, but you're questioning my girl and I don't like it" he said.

"So it's true?" Tina asked.

"What's true?" Santanna asked.

"You guys are really dating each other" she said.

"Why do you care?" Santanna asked, examining her fingernails.

"Because Rachel is our friend and if you two mess with her then I'ma tear your white asses up" Mercedes said.

"Well we're not" Noah said leading us away.

"Wait, Noah. I want to be truthful with them, they're my friends" I said, pulling away.

"Fine, but only because I love you" he said kissing me, making the girls gasp.

"To answer you question we are not all dating" I said gesturing to the three of us. "I am dating Santanna and Puck at the same time, but they are not dating each other. I love them both and I would appreciate your support in our relationship" I said.

"All I ask is that you tell me what's going on" Mercedes said. "I'm cool with whatever you're doing".

"Me too" Tina agreed.

"Thank you" I said.

"So how does it work?" she asked.

"Like this" I said kissing Santanna passionately on the lips and then turning around to kiss Noah squarely on the mouth.

"Well damn" Mercedes said "Don't let us ruin your fun" she said walking away.

"And you were worried about it" Noah teased.

"I told you no one that matters would judge you baby" Santanna said.

"I love you guys" I said, pulling them closer as we continued our way down the hall.


	4. Change of Plans

**Author's note: DOWN OWN GLEE! So for the people who keep sending me private messages asking me what my real name is and how old I am: My name is Nikita and I am 17. Don't know why I got so many messages asking me that but there you go. Anyway I'm sorry for the mistakes I tried my best. You'll probably hate me by the end of this chapter, but if you don't then please review and tell me what you think or what you want to happen next. Happy reading :D**

The past 8 weeks flew by like a haze because so many things had changed. Rachel became one of the most popular girls in the school, we had all become closer as a group and we were both totally in love with Rachel, we had tons of sex both together and apart, my grades have improved majorly thanks to Rachel's incessant tutoring and study groups, my mom laid off my back and practically shit herself when I told her Rach and I were back together, and we practically lived at Santanna's, since she was the only one without parents and a king size bed.

The only downside to our relationship was that Rachel's dads didn't know. Sure they knew she was dating Santanna and they knew that me and Rach are close friends, but they have no idea that both of us were dating her, or that we had both taken Rachel's virginity or that we made love every single day after school. Her dads just thought she had signed up for another after school activity, which technically she did just not one you could put on a college application.

We continued our morning routines with me picking Santanna up first then going to get Rach. Santanna always bitched on the way and then when we got to Rachel's, she would completely change her attitude and be all lovey dovey. Rachel would make us breakfast and we would make out or hang until it was time to leave. Then we would take Rachel to her locker, walk her to class, and kiss her goodbye. Santanna and I alternated between walking her to her classes throughout the day until lunch when we would all sit together with the glee club.

The glee club wasn't so accepting of our relationship at first. Finn hit me and we ended up fighting, Quinn bitched me out and said I was a man whore for dating both Santanna and Rachel, which pissed me off cause I was not dating Santanna. Mike thought it was awesome, Kurt called me and threaten me about a million times, and Sam stayed silent, but gave Santanna a load of shit for leading him on when she was gay the whole time, and Mercedes and Tina were totally cool with it and grew even closer to Rachel than before. The last person to get comfortable with our relationship was Mr. Shue. It took a lot of trips to Ms. Pillsbury's office and her convincing to finally get his acceptance. He still didn't agree with us all the way though, he thought our relationship was 'unhealthy' and something bad was gonna happen, but I pretty much tuned him out.

After lunch we would head to glee and watch Rachel dominate while arguing with Finn which she had been doing a lot lately. It seemed like any little thing he did got on her nerves and she had been pretty sensitive lately. Then Santanna would go to Cheerios, I would go to football, and Rachel would do her homework. After we were done, we would head to Santanna's house, do the rest of our homework, and hang or have sexy times until we passed out. Then I would take Rachel home, sneak in her window, take a shower with her, and stay until she fell asleep. Then I would wake up in the morning and do it all again.

Friday nights and weekends were different. Rachel's dads agreed to let her stay at Santanna's every friday night, so that gave us plenty of freedom. Of course they had no idea that I was there. Friday nights were my favorite because we would stay up all night and sleep in late in the morning. I would go to practice and leave the girls to have some time alone. Then when I got back, we would take Rachel out to the movies, or to the park, or somewhere special for the day. Then I would take her home and hold her until she fell asleep. I was still waiting for the day when I got caught sneaking in and out of her window. Sunday was our day apart, I would spend it doing chores or with my mom or my sister Sarah, and Santanna would visit her family.

Today was one of our usual friday nights and we had just gotten back from eating pizza.

"Babe are you okay?" I asked as she ran into the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

"I'm fine!" she yelled before puking up our dinner. I shook my head and laughed, I knew she couldn't eat five pieces of pizza especially when two of them had pepperoni and she hadn't eaten meat in years.

"Can I come in?" I asked knocking on the door.

"Move outta the way Puckerman" Santanna said, pushing past me with a glass of water and Tylenol.

"Fine" I grumbled watching and she opened the door and cared for her heaving girlfriend.

"Make yourself useful and make the bed" she yelled at me.

"Whatever" I said, putting fresh sheets on the bed. I got bored and decided to put on my sweats and go lay down on the couch, it looked like we were having a movie night.

After about 45 minutes Santanna came out of the bathroom with a pale looking Rachel.

"That's the last time I'll ever take a bet from you" she said plopping down in my lap.

"Babe, I didn't bet you anything. You were inhaling that pizza so fast, I just thought it'd be funny if you had one more piece. I told you to stop after 4!" I said kissing her hair.

"Yes, you did. But, you were making fun of me because I was hungry and you said I couldn't handle it and it made me feel like a little kid and I wanted to prove you wrong" she sobbed into my chest.

"By eating until you threw up?" I asked.

"I was hungry!" she wailed.

"Hey, it's okay stop crying" I said hugging her tight. Rachel hardly ever cried and I honestly hated it when she did.

"Baby, he wasn't making fun of you" Santanna said rubbing her back. "You were just so funny when you were shoving all the pizza in your mouth that he was making a joke that you took a little too seriously that's all" she said in a comforting voice.

"Really?" she asked sniffling. Her tear stained face broke my heart.

"Yea, Rach. I didn't mean to make you upset" I said, kissing her neck.

"It's okay, I love you" she said pressing her lips again mine. "And I love you too" she said kissing Santanna. "You know what would be really nice right now?" she asked us.

"What?" I answered.

"Hot chocolate! Do you have any San?" she asked in a cute little voice.

"Um..yea. I'll go make us some" she said disappearing into the kitchen with a worried look on her face.

"What movie are we watching Noah?" she asked.

"I don't know, you pick" I said kissing her.

"Mm..do we have to watch a movie? I can think of so many things I'd rather do" she said plunging her tongue into my mouth.

"Are you sure you're up for it? You were just sick like two minutes ago" I said.

"But I'm not anymore" she said lifting up my shirt and kissing my chest. "And now I'm really really turned on" she whispered while unbuckling my pants.

"Whatever you want" I said removing her shirt and kissing across her chest.

By the time Santanna walked back in, we were in our underwear and in a compromising position.

"I leave for five minutes and you guys can't keep your hands off each other" she said removing her clothes and unbuckling Rachel's bra.

"Fuck!" Rachel screamed when Santanna licked her nipple.

"What?" we both asked, shocked at her sudden outburst.

"That felt really..um..it kinda.." she trailed off with an embarrassed look.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked turning her head towards me.

"That kinda hurt" she said softly.

"What did baby?" she asked as I tried to rethink what I had just done.

"My breasts" she said pulling away from Santanna.

"Oh..okay" she responded unsurely. "I'm sorry".

"It's okay, just be gentle" she said going back to my chest.

After a few minutes I felt like I was gonna explode.

"Babe I'm gonna fucking die if I don't get inside you soon" I whispered.

"I love you" she said pressing her lips against mine before straddling my erection.

"Wait turn around" Santanna said.

I watched as Rachel turned her back to me before sinking down on me.

"Jesus Christ babe, you feel so damn good" I moaned as she start rocking her hips and fingering Santanna who was standing in front of us.

"Mm..Noah" she moaned as we continued to rock together until she started spasming around my dick.

"Fuck Rach" I groaned while throwing my head back on the couch and gripping her hips.

"God I love you baby" Santanna screamed as she came all over Rachel's fingers.

After a few more thrusts I was exploding inside Rachel and trying to catch my breath. I laid myself back on the couch and pulled her with me, never pulling out.

"Huh" she moaned and clenched around me, starting up round 2.

As I continued pounding into her, Santanna kneeled in between her legs and started flicking her tongue over Rachel's clit.

"Mm..San-tan-uhhh" she groaned while grinding her hips down on me.

"God I love being inside you baby" I whispered in her ear while biting down on her neck.

"Noah..god..you feel so good" she gasped out as she started clenching around me again.

I watched as Santanna sped up her fingers and starting rubbing in circles as I continued pounding as hard and deep as I could until we both yelled and came together. She collapsed against my body and shivered as she came down from her high.

"That was amazing" I said, stroking my hands down her sides, careful to avoid her breasts.

"You taste different baby" Santanna said climbing up to cuddle into Rachel's side and kissing her on the lips. "Like chocolate".

"Can we skip the movie and go to bed" she said with her eyes closed.

"Of course" I said, lifting her off the couch.

By the time we had all gotten into bed, Rachel was fast asleep in my arms.

"You'd think she would've fallen asleep earlier" I said to Santanna as I kissed Rachel's head.

"She was really sick earlier. I think that's the last time I'm ever letting her eat meat again" she said cuddling into her side.

"Yea or five pieces of pizza" I said closing my eyes. "Hey San" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you" I told her. It was true, I did love Santanna. I loved her because she took care of Rachel and she was important in her life. I would never love her the way I loved Rachel or in a romantic way, but I did love her as my best friend.

"I love you too" she said before we all fell asleep.

This Saturday was Santanna's birthday so I got up early to go do some house work for my mom before practice. After 5 hours of labor, it was 2:00 and I had one hour to shower and get to practice, when I realized I had left my gear at Santanna's. Oh well, I kinda needed to wish her a happy birthday anyway.

I pulled up to her apartment and knocked on the door four times before realizing that they probably weren't home. I dug out my spare key, unlocked the door, and called out their names to be safe. When I got no answer, I continued to the bedroom where all my stuff was stopping dead in my tracks when I heard the sexiest thing ever.

"Fuck baby that feels so good" Santanna moaned.

"You like it when I fuck you don't you little slut" I heard Rachel coo. I knew Santanna was into the kinky stuff, but I had no idea how dirty Rachel talked in bed.

"Uh..huh" Santanna groaned.

"Say it" Rachel growled.

"I'm your little slut" she moaned.

"And you'll let me do anything to you won't you?" Rachel asked.

"Yes!" Santanna screamed.

Deciding that my dick was hard enough from hearing that I opened the door to grab my stuff and go as quickly as possible before I did something stupid.

Too late.

When I pushed open the door I could've sworn I died and went to heaven. This was seriously the hottest thing they've ever done before.

Rachel was wearing a little skimpy bra and a strap-on while fucking the shit outta Santanna who was butt naked and screaming at the top of her lungs.

Now this was something you only got to see in a porn video. So instead of standing by the side, I decided to join in on the fun. I mean you only turn 18 once right?

I dropped my pants and ripped off my shirt and made my way over to Rachel.

"Jesus Christ babe, do you know how fucking sexy this is?" I asked shoving two fingers deep inside her.

"Um..uh huh" she moaned as I stroked her.

"It's one of my fantasies" Santanna gasped out as Rachel continued her pounding.

"Well look at that, it's mine too" I said lining myself up and pushing into Rachel from behind.

"Noah!" she yelled stilling her movements, causing Santanna to groan in frustration.

"Just follow my lead" I whispered, thrusting myself forward, deep inside her. Soon we were all rocking together and yelling each others names as we came and collapsed on the bed.

"I can't believe we just did that" I said breathlessly while kissing Rachel hard on the lips.

"Happy birthday San" Rachel said giving her a big kiss.

"Yea, happy fucking birthday" I said falling asleep.

"Thanks guys" she mumbled.

The next couple days went by and things with Rachel got weirder and weirder. Monday morning she greeted us with breakfast and actually sat down and ate with us, something she never did. Usually she blabbed on about broadway or school or something, but that day she sat silently and stuffed her face with waffles.

Tuesday she got into a huge screaming battle with Finn because he couldn't get the harmony right and then to top it off Mr. Shue took one of her solos away. Needless to say Santanna and I had to listen to her complain about her dreams being crushed for hours until she fell asleep and I had to carry her home.

Wednesday we argued the entire lunch period because Rachel ate sausage. I was pissed cause she ate pork and hello we're Jewish, and Santanna was pissed because she was eating meat again. We spent the rest of the day holding her hair back while she puked everything up.

Thursday she spent the day crying the entire time because Quinn called her fat. Sure she had put on a few pounds, but didn't that usually happen when you're in a relationship? Then Santanna went all apeshit and hit Quinn cause she wouldn't stop with the insults and she was making Rachel feel bad, but this only pissed her off more because she hated violence and claimed that Santanna was going back to her bullying ways. She spent the rest of the day ignoring Santanna and crying into my shirt.

Today was Friday. We drove to her house, only to find her asleep in the bathroom and when decided to wake her up, she puked all over floor. Then we tried to get her to stay home from school and she of course refused saying she wanted to get dressed and go get a grape slushy. After she drank the entire thing which she usually split with us, she fell asleep during third period and I had to sneak her out of school and back to Santanna's house. She didn't wake up once that entire time.

After realizing that something was seriously wrong, I called Santanna and told her to skip the rest of practice and take Rachel to the hospital.

"She's fine Puck" Santanna said, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder.

"No she's not" I yelled, not really caring if Rachel heard me, she had been sleeping like the dead all week.

"So she's trying out a new diet, I'm not happy about it and it's making her sick, but if that's what she wants then so be it" she said like it was no big deal.

"Santanna you know that is the least of her problems" I said quietly.

"I know, I'm just worried okay. What if something's seriously wrong with her?" she asked in such a small voice I barely recognized it.

"Nothing's wrong with our girl okay. She's just a little emotional and moody" I said.

"Yea and she's being a total bitch. Yesterday she told me I was insensitive because I didn't care about the baby sea lions that were dying in the freaking Arctic!" she said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Well you can be a little harsh at times" I said.

"That's not the point Puck" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"I know" I sighed, rubbing my hand over my strip of hair. "So what do we do?" I asked.

"I guess I'll take her to the doctors and see if they can figure anything out" she said plopping down on a chair. "How long has she been asleep?" she asked.

"Bout three hours" I said looking at my phone.

"Jesus, that's not normal" she said heading into the bedroom.

"What the constant napping on puking?" I asked following behind her.

"Don't be a smartass" she snapped before lightly shaking Rachel awake. "Baby wake up" Santanna whispered in her ear.

"No" Rachel grumbled and rolled over.

"Come on Rach you need to see a doctor" I said rubbing her side.

"Don't wanna" she groaned into the pillow. "Come lay down with me" she said, pulling me down next to her.

"No Rach listen to me" I said pulling the blankets off of her. "Get up we're going to the doctors".

"M'not going" she said curling into a ball.

"Oh yes the hell you are" I said picking her up and carrying her downstairs and tossing her in Santanna's car. "I'll see you when you get back" I said kissing her on the forehead and walking back upstairs.

"Great, now I'm going to have to listen to her bitch about how you 'manhandled' her" Santanna said heading to her car.

"Did you have a better way of doing it?" I asked.

"No, I guess not" she said shrugging.

"Didn't think so" I said walking away. "Hey San" I called out before she pulled off with a crying Rachel in the front seat. "Make sure our girl is okay" I said before going back inside.

I had just fallen asleep on the couch when Santanna came storming back in the house. I was just about to ask her what was wrong when her fist connected with my jaw.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" she yelled as she punched me again in the nose.

"What the fuck? What did I do?" looking around her to find Rachel sobbing in the corner.

"What did you do?" she screamed coming towards me again. "Oh, I'll tell you what you did. Constant mood swings, throwing up, eating non-stop, gaining weight, cravings, sleeping all the time, sensitive breasts. Any of that ring a bell?" she screamed.

"San please" Rachel whimpered from the corner.

"How could you be so stupid? I mean after everything that happened with Quinn, I would think you would have learned your lesson" she seethed.

"Santanna would you stop yelling and tell me what's going on?" I said confused. Why was she bringing up Quinn?

"She's pregnant you asshole. You knocked up my fucking girlfriend!" she yelled.

"What the hell, you can't get pregnant on the pill" I said defensively. This was NOT happening right now.

"I'm not on the pill Noah" Rachel said quietly wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Babe, I saw them in your duffel bag" I said kissing her head. At least she wasn't pissed at me.

"Those weren't mine" she mumbled into my chest.

"Those were mine dumbass" Santanna snapped.

"Why the hell are you on birth control? You're gay" I said.

"Because douche-bag, they stop my period and they keep me from getting acne" she spat at me.

"Fuck" I groaned.

"Yea fuck is right. As in why the hell would you fuck Rachel without a condom?" she asked.

"Look it only happened a couple of times and I thought she was on the pill, so I didn't worry about it" I shrugged. How the hell was I supposed to know that was Santanna's bag?

"It shouldn't have happened at all! God Puckerman do you have to ruin everything?" she asked breaking down.

"Look I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to hurt anyone, especially you babe" I said looking down into her big brown eyes.

"I know it wasn't on purpose Noah and I'm not mad" she said calmly.

"You're not?" we both asked in surprise.

"No. I'm having a baby, why would I be mad? It's something you and I made together out of love, how can I be upset about that?" she asked innocently.

"Baby this'll ruin everything for us, don't you understand?" Santanna asked rubbing her arms up Rachel's sides.

"No it won't Santanna. It'll just change things a little" she said placing her hand on her belly.

"Rachel, you'll never make it on broadway if you have a baby at sixteen" Santanna said disappointedly.

"Then I won't be on broadway. I don't care what I end up doing, as long as I'm with you guys, nothing else matters" she said.

"So you want to keep it?" I asked, searching her eyes for anything that might take away another baby from me.

"Of course I want to keep it. I want to have this baby and raise it with you, Noah. This is our baby." she said placing my hand on top of hers. "And I want my baby's other mom to be there every step of the way" she said placing Santanna's hand on the other side.

"I love you so much baby and I'm sorry for how I reacted" she said placing delicate kisses on Rachel's face.

"I love you too Rachel, and I'm sorry for being stupid and getting you pregnant" I said, kissing her gently o the lips.

"I forgive you and I love you both so much and I love this baby too. I don't know what I'd do without you guys" she said leaning into my chest and closing her eyes.

"Let's get you to bed. You two had a rough day" I said rubbing her belly.

"They sure did" Santanna said walking her towards the bedroom.

When we laid down in our usual spots I couldn't help but think of my unborn child inside of Rachel. I would actually get to hold this baby and care for it. I loved the woman I was having the baby with and I was really excited about it. I continued having happy thoughts about our new family member when I realized that I had to tell my mom I had gotten another girl pregnant, not only that, but we had to tell Rach's dads and they had no idea we were even dating.

They were going to kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So yes I went there and made Rachel pregnant because I was running out of ides and fluff can only go so far. Besides I can honestly imagine a PuckleberryPez family, they'd be hilarious and the kid would be totally badass.<strong>


	5. Support

**Author's note: So I got a lot of review asking for some Pucktana so I added a little bit in this chapter. There will be more to come as I try to please everyone. If you have any ideas or suggestions for the next chapter, please let me know when you review! Happy reading :D DON'T OWN GLEE!**

* * *

><p>"Hey San, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked the next morning. We both figured we'd make breakfast while Rachel slept in, she had been tossing and turning all night.<p>

"Sure what's up?" she asked.

"I just wanted to give you a real honest apology for what happened. The last thing I wanted was to hurt her and you know that. I know she says she's okay with the situation, but I know she's gotta be pissed. I basically ripped her dreams out from underneath her. I mean you and I graduate in a couple months, but Rach still has two more years to go. How is she gonna finish school with a 2 year old on her hip?" I asked.

"We're going to help her" she said simply. "Look, Puck I know you don't want to hear this, but I seriously think you guys should look into adoption" she said.

"No" came a low voice.

We both whipped our heads around to find Rachel standing in the doorway in my shirt and Santanna's Cheerios shorts. "I'm keeping my baby" she said making her way over to sit in my lap.

"Will you at least think about it? This is going to change your entire life baby" Santanna said reaching for Rachel's hand.

"No I won't. This is my baby Santanna. I'm it's mother and Noah is it's father. I won't let someone else raise my child and let them think that I never wanted them. I know more than anyone how that feels, why can't you just understand that?" she asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Santanna just let it go. This is Rachel's choice and I'm supporting her no matter what" I said, kissing her on the head.

"That's only because you knocked her up at 16" she snapped at me.

At this point Rachel was sobbing into my chest and I had no idea how to make this better.

"Babe look at me" I said wiping her eyes and tilting her chin towards me. "Tell me why you're upset right now" I said rocking her back and forth.

"I want you to be happy for us" she said to Santanna. "You said we were a family and that you loved me and now you're going against everything you said. Do you really think I'll be that terrible as a mother that I should just give my baby away?" she cried.

"Baby, that's not it at all" she said reaching for her again.

"Then what is it Santanna?" she sniffled.

"I'm jealous" Santanna said so quietly, I almost didn't hear her.

"What?" I asked, almost dropping Rachel on the floor.

"You two are going to have some kind of special bond through that baby and I'll be left out" she explained.

"Babe can I talk to Santanna alone?" I asked Rachel as I unwrapped my arms and kissed her before she nodded and walked into the bedroom. I rubbed my hand over the back of my neck, hoping to relieve some pressure.

"What don't you understand about the fact that we love you?" I asked.

"We?" she asked quietly.

"Fuck San, yes we as in me and Rachel. We've been together almost everyday for the past two months, did you think I wasn't gonna fall in love with you too? You're more than just my best friend and you know it. I believed we could have never be anything before, but after this whole baby drama thing, I realized I was wrong. I would never leave you behind or make you fell unwanted" I said wrapping her in my arms.

"I know, but I just can't help but think that she loves you more. You're the one that holds her at night and she always runs to you for comfort and that upsets me. It makes me feel left out" she said into my chest.

"Santanna, I had no idea you felt that way" I said forcing her head up to look at me.

"Well I do, and it doesn't matter how much I love you guys, I just can't shake that feeling" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Santanna, I love you" I said, pressing my lips against hers. I could relate to what she was feeling. No one likes to see the person they love run to someone else for comfort.

"I love you too" she mumbled against my lips.

"Oh my god" Rachel gasped.

We quickly jumped apart. This could not be good.

"Babe, listen we just got caught up in the moment. It won't happen again" I swore.

"Oh that's too bad, I was kinda hoping it would" she said walking towards us.

"What?" I asked. I was so sure she'd be pissed.

"Seeing the two people you love the most loving each other is really important to me. I was hoping you two would fall in love as well. Besides, that kiss really turned me on" she said running her hands down both of our chests.

"You see what you created" Santanna smirked, kissing Rachel hard on the lips.

"If I recall, this was your idea" I said, sucking on Rachel's neck.

"Yea, but you dated her first" she shot back.

"Would you just shut up and kiss each other!" Rachel yelled a she pushed us together.

Many orgasms later we collapsed on the floor in a sweaty heap.

"Wow" Rachel gasped.

"Yea, wow" Santanna agreed.

"Damn I love you guys" I said, pulling Rachel into my chest while Santanna took her usual position behind her.

"So what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" Rachel asked.

"Actually I was thinking we should-" I was cut off by Santanna.

"Rachel you need to tell you dads about the baby" Santanna said quickly and sternly.

"I know" she said slowly. "But don't you think we should wait a little longer?' she asked.

"Baby you're already 8 weeks along and you're going to get bigger and bigger. The doctor said you would be showing in no less than a couple days based on your size, how long do you wanna wait?" she asked.

"Just one more month. Let's just wait until I start my second trimester" she begged.

"And what are you gonna do when people start to figure things out. You puke every day during lunch, you're extremely emotional, you're falling asleep in class, and Quinn's already on your ass for gaining a few pounds" Santanna said.

"Look just chill San. How 'bout we tell my mom first and then we'll wait awhile and see what happens. How's that sound babe?" I asked rubbing her belly. It still amazed me that there was a kid in there. On that I made and was part me. Quinn never let me be involved in anything when she was pregnant so I was determine to get the most out of this pregnancy. I wanted to know my kid.

"You would do that for me?" she asked.

"Course, you're my baby mama" I said, bending down to kiss her bellybutton.

"Are we going today?" she asked.

"Don't see why not" I said.

"Are you coming Santanna?" she asked.

"No baby, I'm not. I think this is something you and Puck need to handle on your own, besides Puck's mom hates me" she said.

"That's true" I said.

"Why don't you two go take a shower and get ready. I'll go get us some dinner and a couple movies so when you guys come back, we can relax" she said placing her hand on top of mine on Rachel's belly.

"Can you get ice cream?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I can, anything else baby?" she asked.

"No, but I want double chocolate chunk" she said, kissing Santanna on the lips before dragging me to the bathroom.

"See ya later" I said, kissing San one last time.

I was happy that we were all comfortable with what the direction our relationship was taking. That was the first time I had touched her while I was making love to Rachel. I wasn't really sure how far she would let me go, so I stuck to rubbing and kissing and it worked out fine.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asked as I pushed her under the water.

"You" I said kissing her lips. "And our baby" I added, kissing her belly.

"Are you really okay with keeping the baby Noah?" she asked.

"Hell yea. I was going to get on my hands and knees and beg, if you decided on anything thing else" I said.

"Was it hard to give up Beth?" she asked rubbing my arms in a way that made me feel all tingly inside.

"Yes and no" I answered. "Yes because she was mine. I helped make her and I promised to protect her and then she was taken away." I explained. "But then it also wasn't hard because I wasn't in love with Quinn. We would have fought all the time and been terrible parents. I wanted to do what was right for my daughter" I said, rubbing circles over the baby.

"You would have been a great father Noah" she said, kissing me softly.

"I know, but not with Quinn. But me and you, we're gonna be great parents. Between me, you, and Santanna this kid is going to be beyond spoiled" I said.

"You think we can do this?" she asked wrapping her hands around my neck.

"Of course we can" I said.

"No, I mean without help from our parents" she said.

"Yea..why do you think we'll be on our own?" I asked. I knew my mom would be pissed when she found out, but she'd be so happy about her Jewish grandchild she'd probably suffocate it.

"I don't think my dads are going to be okay with this" she said softly.

"Why do you think that? Sure, they'll be disappointed but no one wants their kids to become parents in their teens, but I don't think there gonna hate you or anything. They worship you like the air they breathe babe" I said kissing her lips.

"Noah my dads have trusted me with everything. They've given me anything I've ever wanted and supported me my entire life and they only ask one thing of me and that's to respect their morals and not have sex until marriage. If I tell them I'm pregnant then they'll know I've been having sex and that I've been dating you behind their backs and they'll never trust me again" she said lowly.

"Babe, I know I'm not your dads biggest fan with the whole slushy thing freshman year, but I highly doubt they'll be unwilling to accept you" I said.

"I hope your right Noah, I seriously hope your right" she said sadly.

"Babe, even if I'm wrong we're still gonna make this work. No matter what we got each other, and Santanna, and in a few months we'll have our baby" I said kissing her roughly. I hated that she was feeling so insecure about telling her dads.

"You're right. I know we'll get through this" she said kissing me back. "What do you want the baby to be?" she asked rubbing her hand over my chest.

"Hmm a boy would be sweet that way I could teach him to be all badass and stuff, but then again I kinda want a girl. A little daddy's girl you know? Cause her mommies will drive her crazy when you fuss over her and she'll come running to me. Yea, I wanna girl, I wouldn't have to even worry about her dating some loser or anything cause Santanna would probably rip their balls off before they even got outta the car. Yep we're gonna have a girl" I said smiling and rubbing the hard spot on her belly.

"Hmm..I honestly don't care what it is, as long as it doesn't have my nose" she said burying her face in my neck.

"I love your nose, how many times do I have to tell you that? It's what makes you special" I said kissing all around her nose.

"I love you" she said pressing her lips hard against mine.

The kiss turned passionate and after a few minutes her hand was wrapped around my dick and my fingers were pumping in and out of her.

"Noah..please" she moaned in my ear.

"What Rach, tell me what you want" I whispered as I curled my fingers, rubbing quickly on the rough patch inside her.

"There!..Oh god" she yelled, throwing her head back as she climaxed.

I didn't waste anytime getting inside her because I was seriously about to explode. I quickly wrapped her leg around my waist, backed her into the wall, and pushed into her tight channel.

"Fuck you're tight" I groaned.

"mm..Noah..please I need more" she gasped.

"S'that good?" I asked rubbing my hand over her swollen clit while I pumped into her.

"Yes!" she yelled as she came again, dragging me along with her a few seconds later.

"You ready to tell your mom?" she asked, once she could breathe normally.

"Yea, I actually think she'll be happy after she gets over the initial shock" I said reaching for the soap.

An hour later we were kissing Santanna goodbye and pulling into my driveway.

"Hey Ma" I said as opened the door. "Sup shortie?" I asked my little sister, ruffling her hair.

"Hi honey" she said, "did you have a good time at practice?" she asked. Yea, she thought I was at practice this Saturday and every Friday night I was supposed to be at Mike's house.

"Uh, yea. Look Ma can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked grabbing Rachel's purse and setting it down.

"Oh my goodness, Rachel! I haven't seen you in ages" she exclaimed throwing her arms around her. "How have you been honey?" she asked in a motherly voice.

"I've been better" Rachel said, returning the hug.

"I hope my son has been treating you well" she said giving me an evil eye.

"Oh yes Ms. Puckerman, he's been a wonderful boyfriend" she said.

"Oh well, that's great. Are you guys hungry? I was just about to serve lunch, how does baked macaroni and cheese sound?" she asked.

"That sounds delicious, I'm actually really hungry" Rachel said.

"Alright, go have a seat and I'll get it out of the oven" she said, pushing us towards the couch.

"Well so far so good" I said, pulling her down in my lap.

"Yea, I can't wait for lunch. I'm starving" she said.

"That's because you threw up your breakfast" I pointed out.

"Oh" she giggled.

"You're so cute, you know that?" I asked squeezing her tight.

"If you say so" she said quietly.

"Alright, are you guys ready to eat?" my mom asked, busting into the room.

"Yea Ma" I said trying to get Rachel to sit a little while longer before she practically jumped outta my lap.

"This smells delicious Ms. Puckerman" Rachel said, dragging me to the table.

"So how are things working out between you two and Santanna?" she asked.

"They're great" I said. "We've become closer than ever". It was true, this baby was bringing us closer together.

"That's good. You know I wasn't so sure about this relationship in the beginning, but now I'm really glad you guys are there for each other. It's like you have your own support system" she said.

"Uh..yea" I said. She had no ideal how much support we would really need in a few months.

"Rachel honey what's wrong, don't you like the noodles?" my mom asked.

"Uh..no that's not it at all, I'm just feeling a little sick that's all" Rachel said, taking noticeable deep breaths through her nose.

"Are you sure dear, you look a little green?" she asked before Rachel jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

"Noah, is she okay?" my mom asked me.

"Yea, Ma she's perfectly fine" I said, filling up a glass of water and heading after her to the bathroom.

"Noah please tell me it's not what I think it is" she said shaking her head.

"That depends on what you're thinking" I said, taking off after Rach, but not before I heard her whisper "please god, tell me she's not".

"You okay?" I asked, pulling her hair out of the way, while she dry heaved into the toilet.

"Yea, I guess the baby doesn't like mac and cheese" she said sipping the water.

"Rach, this is insane you're not keeping anything down" I said, rubbing her back.

"I just haven't found anything that he or she likes yet, that's all" she said rubbing her belly.

"Rach, I think it's more than that. When's you next appointment?" I asked.

"4 weeks, it'll be our first ultrasound" she said excitedly.

"Maybe we should let the doctor know" I said.

"Morning sickness is completely normal in the first trimester Noah" she said, standing up.

"Yea but gaining weight and then loosing it almost instantly is not" I said. It seemed like every pound Rachel put on would go straight to her middle and the rest she would loose when she threw up.

"I'm fine, now let's go before your mother really starts worrying" she said flinging open the door.

As soon as we opened the door ,my mom was standing outside motioning for us to follow her to the living room. As she sat down on the couch I tried to read her face. She looked disappointed, concerned, happy, and mad at the same time.

"Look Ma, it's completely my fault" I said as I pulled Rachel into my lap. "I was being stupid and forgot to use protection".

"And as a result?" she asked, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Rachel's pregnant and we're keeping the baby" I said confidently.

"Oh Noah, how could you let this happen again?" she asked in a hurt tone.

"It wasn't his fault, I was aware of the consequences when I decided to become sexually involved with Noah. I love him very much and I love my baby and I know we can make this work" Rachel said, lacing her fingers with mine.

"Are you sure you're going to keep this child?" she asked.

"Yes" we both said in unison.

"Well then congratulations" she said happily. "Just to clarify, this child will be raised Jewish correct?" she asked.

"Of course" Rachel said smiling.

"That's all I ask" she said, pulling Rachel into a hug.

"You're not upset" I asked.

"No honestly I am not. You've been through this before and I know how much it has changed you. I've also noticed how much you've changed in the last two months and I know you two will be responsible adults and take care of your child. I'll be there if and when you need me" she answered.

"Thank you so much Ms. Puckerman you have no idea how much this means to me" Rachel cried into her shirt.

"Oh hush dear, it's what Grandmas are for" she said. "So when can I be expecting my grandchild?" she asked.

"Well Rach is around 8 weeks, so in about 7 months, around February" I said proudly.

"Oh well we have plenty of time, do you know where you'll live?" she asked.

"I haven't told my dads yet, but I have a feeling when I do, I won't be living there very much longer" Rachel replied.

"Oh honey, you know you're always welcome here" My mom said, giving us our last hugs goodbye.

"Thanks Ma" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"For what?" she asked.

"For being so supportive. Rachel is feeling really insecure about this pregnancy and your help means the world to us right now. I love you" I said sincerely.

"I love you too, I wish you could get your head on straight sometimes, but I'm extremely proud of the man you've become Noah" she said kissing me and handing me Rachel's uneaten mac and cheese.

"She'll be hungry later" she said simply. I guess she would know better than me.

On the way back to Santanna's, Rachel spent the entire time babbling and passed out after she had eaten the entire carton of ice cream and all of the lac and cheese. By the time I had gotten her into her own bed, it was only 9:00 and I was too bored to go home, so I decided to get to know my kid.

"Hey you" I said rubbing her belly. It wasn't very big at all, but it was slightly rounded and very hard underneath her bellybutton. "I'm your daddy and I'm gonna make sure you're the most badass kid there is. I'm gonna teach you how to be cool and studly and the most awesome kid ever. Your mommy Rachel is gonna teach you all about feelings and shit and she'll probably make you listen to musicals, but she'll make you a good person I promise, she's the one that's carrying you. But your momma, Santanna is gonna teach you how to kick someone's ass and how to stand up for yourself" I said rubbing circles around the hard spot before giving it a quick kiss and ducking back out the window.


	6. How it's supposed to be

It had been two weeks since Puck had told his mom about the baby and surprisingly she had been okay with it. I had no idea how Rachel's dads would feel, but she sure is scared to death to tell them. This Monday, I was especially happy because Puck had a dentist appointment so I get to take Rachel to school. I quickly put on my uniform and drove to my girlfriend's house, hoping to spend some alone time with her.

When I got to her house, her dads had already left and all the lights were out. Usually she was dressed and had breakfast made around this time. I got out of the car and grabbed the extra key from the mailbox and opened the door.

"Rachel?" I yelled into the empty house. "Baby are you awake?" I asked, walking up the stairs.

When I pushed open the door with the big gold star on it, I found her sound asleep buried under her comforter. I walked over and pushed the hair out of her face and was alarmed by her burning hot forehead. It was obvious that she was sick, so I pulled back the blankets and crawled in next to her, feeling the heat radiating off her body. She didn't say anything, she just grabbed my arm and wrapped it around her waist and laced her fingers with mine.

About an hour later I woke up to the sound of retching. I rolled out of her bed and went to help her in the bathroom.

"Baby are you feeling okay?" I asked. She didn't usually get sick around this time of day.

"No" she groaned, heaving again into the porcelain bowl.

"Baby I think we should go see a doctor" I said, rubbing her back.

"I'm fine, it's just morning sickness" she said, wiping her mouth and struggling to stand.

"No it's not, Puck told me you puked before you even ate anything the other day. You're exhausted all the time and you have a fever" I said, wiping the sweat from the back of her neck.

"I do not, I'm freezing cold and my temperature isn't even high" she said, wobbling back to her bed. I made it just in time to catch her before she fell.

"Rachel, I'm not gonna argue with you anymore, you can't even stand up straight and you're shivering, but your body is burning up. Here put this on" I said, throwing her my Cheerios hood and a pair of warm sweat pants, even though it was 80 degrees outside. "We're going to the hospital" I said helping her down the stairs.

"Wait. San can you get my blanket?" she sake quietly.

"Yea baby" I said heading back to her room for the white fleece blanket with the stars on it. By the time I sat her down in the car and wrapped the blanket around her, she was half asleep.

When we got the to the ER I called Puck and told him to ditch school and meet us at the hospital ASAP.

"Can I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"My girlfriend needs help, her name is Rachel Berry and she is 16. She has a fever and she won't stop shaking" I said.

"She probably just has the flu. I'll get a doctor to see her shortly" the woman said.

"No, she needs a doctor now, she's ten weeks pregnant and she can't keep any food in her stomach" I said as Rachel leaned over in her chair and threw up god knows what all over the floor.

"Alright I'll get someone now" she said, frowning at the mess as I ran back over to Rachel before she collapsed.

"How do you feel baby?" I asked, laying her head down in my lap.

"Dizzy" she said closing her eyes.

About 45 minutes later, Puck burst through the doors.

"I'm so sorry I took so long, but there was major traffic. Why hasn't she seen the doctor yet?" he asked out of breath.

"There was a terrible accident and they're only taking high risk patients now" I said, stroking Rachel's hair as she stirred in her sleep.

"How is she?" he asked, picking her up and placing her across both of our lap while wrapping the blanket round her tightly.

"She won't stop shaking, she's puked about 5 times in the last half hour, and she can't stay awake for more than 3 minutes" I said.

"Fuck, this is bad San" he said, placing his hand on her belly. "What if something is wrong with the baby?" he asked quietly.

"The baby's okay" I said reassuringly. I had no idea if that was true, but I was praying to god it wasn't. We had all become so attached to it that I couldn't even think of losing it.

"How do you know?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"Because I know my kid" I answered.

I had never seen him cry before and for something so tiny that we haven't even seen yet to have that much of an effect on him, told me how much he loved it. He really loved this baby.

About an hour later, we were called back to a room and the doctor gave Rachel a physical examination.

"Well it appears Miss Berry, that you have a very serious case of the flu" he said to my half asleep girlfriend. "This is the reason behind the fatigue and dizziness" he said.

"But what about the weight loss and the constant puking? That started happening a while ago" Puck asked.

"Let's do a sonogram and get a better idea of what we're dealing with okay?" the doctor asked.

After we had been moved to a separate room Rachel was asked to lift her shirt and pull down her pants, exposing her baby belly. I had done my research and she was much bigger than the average person. I was pretty sure it was due to her size, cause she was pretty small and any extra weight she had gained was hanging out either in her boobs or her midsection.

When the doctor had spread the goo on Rachel's belly, he brought the wand down and immediately a jumbled pattering sound filled the air.

"Is it supposed to sound like that?" I asked, looking at the doctor's confused face.

"No, it's not" he said. "Let's get a visual and figure out what's going on".

I immediately looked over at Puck. His face was pale and he was staring at her belly, like it was the saddest thing in the world. I could tell he was worried, so I grabbed the head the was holding Rachel's on top of her chest.

"Is my baby going to be okay?" Rachel asked with tears slipping down her face.

"Yes, they seem fine" he answered.

"Then why did the heartbeat sound like that?" I asked.

"They have good strong heartbeats and appear to be developing nicely" he said, moving the wand around.

"So my baby is healthy?" Rachel asked, wiping her eyes.

"Your babies appear to be very healthy" he said printing out pictures.

"Babies?" Puck chocked out.

"Ah you caught that" the doctor said. "Here" he said handing each of us a different picture. My picture was labeled Baby A, Puck's was Baby B, and Rachel's was Baby C.

"Is that why it sounded funny?" I asked. I was still concerned over the way the heartbeat sounded, it really bugged me for some reason.

"Yes, it's common to not be able to differentiate between the heartbeats in multiple births, but I assure you they are all healthy" he said.

"H-how many are there?" Rachel asked, tracing the outline of a little blob on the screen.

"As far as I can see, there are three" the doctor said.

"Three?" Puck yelled, I thought he was going to pass out.

"That means we each get one" I said excitedly.

"Here is baby A" he said circling the wand over the lower right area of Rachel's belly. I looked down at the picture in my hands, this was my baby.

"This is Baby B" he said, moving the wand to the left side. "And this is baby C" he said, moving the wand over top of her bellybutton.

"So they're triplets?" I asked.

"Technically no. There is a set of identical twins, Baby A and B which are sharing a placenta and a fraternal twin, Baby C which isn't. If you want to be medically correct, they are not triplets, but a set of twins with another baby that is the fraternal, but if you want to call them triplets then I'm sure no one would stop you" he said smiling. "I have to ask because this is extremely rare. Do any of you have twins in your family?" he asked.

"Yes" both Puck and Rachel answered at the same time.

"My cousins Macy and Matt are twins" Pack said.

"My biological mother has twin sisters" Rachel said.

"Well then, I'd say you are one of the lucky ones" he said, wiping off Rachel's belly.

"So are the triplets to blame for the puking and other stuff?" I asked.

"Pregnancy symptoms can be intensified in multiple births so it would explain the gaining weight in the middle area first and losing the rest due to nausea. I can prescribe you some anti-nausea pills which will help you keep some of your food down" he said. "However, my only concern is that you won't be able to carry the babies to term. I can tell by your size that you don't have room to carry three babies at their natural birth weight and as a result, you will deliver prematurely" he said.

"How do we stop that from happening?" Rachel asked.

"You've got to eat as much as you can from every food group. Storing fat is essential in this pregnancy, so feel free to pig out" he said smiling. "Just try to stay away from high cholesterol items and salt" he said. "Eat lots of vegetables, fruits, protein, and take your pre-natal vitamins and you should be okay" he said. "The goal is to keep them in as long as possible and allow them to grow as big as they can get" he said.

He gave Rachel some antibiotics to help with the flu and we were on our way home.

"Can you believe it?" Rachel asked once we got to her house. We were lying on her bed examining her bare stomach. "There are three babies in here" she said, rubbing her belly.

"Yea, actually I can, your stomach feels like a rock" Puck said, placing his head on her bellybutton.

I reached over and grabbed a marker from her bed and wrote an A, a B, and a C were the doctor had show us they were.

"I have an idea!" Rachel said.

"What?" I asked.

"How about you name Baby A San, Noah you name Baby B, and I'll name Baby C!" she said excitedly.

"Cool" Puck said.

"But they have to have Jewish names" Rachel said. "Is that okay San?" she asked.

"Of course" I said. "But we'll have to pick a girl's and a boy's name because we don't know the sex yet" I pointed out.

"Sweet" Puck said. "I totally want two girls and a boy" he said, rubbing her belly.

"Naw, I want all boys they're easier to deal with" I said.

"I don't care, I just want them to be healthy and happy" Rachel said.

"Baby, these are going to be the happiest kids in the whole freaking world" I said.

"I hope you're right" she said.

"She is" Puck said confidently.

"Baby I know you don't want to hear this, but I think you should tell your dads" I said.

"Just give me two more weeks, San and I promise I will" she said.

I had just gotten out of the shower when someone began banging on my door. Who the hell could it be? No one ever came around this late. I opened the door to see my girlfriend in tears with numerous bags by her feet.

"Oh baby what happened?" I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea.

"T-they k-kick me out!" she sobbed into my shirt.

"Shush, baby it'll be okay" I said carrying her to the couch before I went to get her bags out of the hallway.

I sat there and held her for about an hour until she calmed down enough to talk.

"The hospital called my house to remind me that I had my 12 week check up in two weeks" she said sniffling. "My daddy answered the phone and they told him everything".

"Baby it's okay" I said rubbing her back.

"He was so mad Santanna. I told him the truth about us and I told him that we had been sleeping together and that Puck stayed with me every night and every Friday. T-they called me a disgrace Santanna" she said in a hurt voice. "They called my babies bastards" she said, crying again. "They said they never wanted to see me again and that I was a disgusting whore" she wailed.

"Baby you are none of those things. You are a beautiful, independent woman, and you're going to be one hell of a mom. You are ridiculously smart and you're going to go places Rachel" I said.

"Thank you Santanna" she said. "I really needed to hear that".

"Come on, let's get some sleep and we'll figure out what we want to do tomorrow" I said, ushering her into bed.

"But what about school?" she asked.

"How about me, you, and Puck take this week off to get you settled in and get the apartment somewhat ready for our babies" I suggested.

"Santanna, I won't have the babies here" she said.

"Why not, there's enough rooms" I said.

"I know, but what about Noah, he'll want to move in as well" she said rubbing her belly.

"Then he moves in too, what's the problem? Besides we'll only be here until you graduate, then we're off to New York!" I said excitedly. I couldn't lie, I was happy Rachel was moving in. Sure I was pissed that her dads would do this, but none the less I was getting my girl.

"I just didn't want to burden you with something you don't have to be involved in" she said quietly.

"Um hello? Those are my kids too! I'm in this just as much as you are baby. I'm there momma remember?" I said tickling her belly.

"You really think I'll make it to New York?" she asked.

"Hell yea, you're Rachel Berry, you were born to be a star" I said kissing her gently.

About an hour Rachel was laying on Puck's chest fast asleep and I was curled into her back. This was how things were supposed to be and I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: DON'T OWN GLEE! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, I took some of your advice and I hope it pleases you guys! So in case you're wondering about the triplets and how it works let me explain how my mom explained it to me. It happens when a woman releases two eggs which would normally result in fraternal twins, except one egg splits, leaving you with a set of identical twins and a fraternal one. Lucky for me, I'm the fraternal one and I have two identical twin brothers. yay me :( Anyway it's really rare for this to happen, but totally possibly if you have a twin gene. The doctor's tell us we're not triplets because we are not identical or fraternal. They say we're just a set of twins aka my brothers with another baby that is a fraternal twin to both aka me. In my mind we're triplets and we always have been and so are Rachel's babies! If you like then please review :D<strong>


	7. Welcome Back

**Author's note: DONT OWN GLEE! Anyway I just wanted to thank all my faithful reviewers you guys make me happy and you boost my self-esteem! This is only my second fic so I'm pretty new at this. So for some odd reason I get a lot of private messages more than I do reviews, but one message asked me why I update everyday and if I have a life! To answer your question I have a very busy life in case you haven't noticed, I update at like midnight every night. Anyway I do however have plenty of time to write in school because I go to a Performing Arts school as a musical theater major. I spend 4 hours a day in a theater working on musicals in alphabetical order. Right now we're on the letter S and we've done Suessical the Musical, we're doing Sweet Charity and we're casting for Spring Awakening. Anyway to make a long story short I'm one of two Charity Hope Valentines therefore when I'm not rehearsing I'm doing homework and thinking of ideas, so when I come home I can write the chapters. If you know the musical, then you know it's not that great. I never start something and not finish it so that's why I post a chapter a day. Anyway this idea came to me while I was watching Cast B so if you like it then please review! Happy reading :D**

* * *

><p>Noah P.O.V<p>

I woke up late the next morning and decided to make us a big breakfast. I couldn't remember the last time I cooked because Ma usually did that, but this morning it was necessary. I needed to make sure Rach got enough vitamins and shit to eat for the babies. I know she was still kinda sick, but she's having three babies and they need to eat. After I had made our breakfast, I set the table and went to wake up the girls.

When I pushed open the bedroom, I saw something that made my heart swell, in a totally badass way. Santanna was sprawled out across the bed with her head on Rachel's chest. She was rubbing circles on her belly and whispering to the babies. It made me happy to know that my kids would be loved, supported, and taken care of not matter what. I only got one parent growing up, but my kids would get three and that was fucking awesome.

Three, holy shit I was really having 3 kids. My girlfriend was having my babies. In a couple months, I'm going to be a daddy. How the hell am I going to do that? I can barely take care of myself and I'm about to raise three babies.

I walked into the room and locked eyes with Santanna. I could see everything in her eyes, the fear, the excitement, and most importantly love. I made my way over to the bed and lied down next to her.

"I don't understand how she sleeps through it" Santanna said.

"Sleeps through what?" I asked.

"I sang a song to the babies and I've been talking to them for the past 30 minutes and she hasn't moved once the entire time" she said.

"I think the kids make her tired, she sleeps like the dead. The only way I can tell she's alive is cause she breathes so damn loud" I said laughing.

"She's sick Puck" Santanna said hitting me on the arm.

"I talk to them too you know? I can't really explain why, it's just comforting to know that they're safe inside there" I said rubbing the spot labeled baby B.

"I understand. Hey what's that smell?" she asked.

"Shit! Wake her up, breakfast is ready" I yelled, running to turn off the stove.

After I had served breakfast, I decided to ask about last night. Santanna hadn't told me much, just that I needed to move in.

"So what happened last night babe?" I asked throwing my arm around the back of her chair.

"They kicked me out" she said between pieces of bacon. Yes, I caved in and bought her bacon. I'll do anything for my kids and if they want bacon and Rachel can keep it down then I'll get her all the bacon in the world.

"Why didn't you wait until I was there, we could have told them together?" I asked.

"I didn't tell them anything Noah, the doctor called and my dads answered" she said.

"I'm really sorry Rach" I said kissing her cheek. "Maybe we can go over and explain everything and they'll be okay with it" I suggested.

"I don't want to" she said, stuffing her face full of food.

"Baby, I think Puck's right. We should think about it" Santanna said.

"No I won't go back" she said sternly. "What they said to me is unforgivable and I will not have my children around that type of behavior" she said. "They obviously do not approve of this pregnancy or our relationship and I will not have someone in my life who feels that way. They may have been my parents and I'll always love them, but I'm going to be a parent soon and I will not tolerate their behavior. I'm extremely upset and hurt at what they did, but I will always put my children first and they will not grow up around judgmental people" she said reaching for more pancakes.

"Okay, whatever you want" I said. "I'll sneak over there later when no one is home and get more of your stuff is that okay with you?" I asked. I wanted her to have all of her belongings, it wasn't possible that she had everything she wanted in those bags.

"Can you get my blanket?" she asked. "I can't believe I left it" she said sadly.

"Of course, that'll be the first thing I get" I said, rubbing her belly.

"Thank you Noah" she said, wrapping her arms around me.

"So what are we doing today?" Santanna asked, taking our plates to the kitchen and almost getting stabbed by Rachel's fork when she tried to take the pancakes and bacon.

"I thought we were going to look at baby shit" I said. I wasn't really excited about shopping for the babies, I mean what guy wanted to go shopping especially with two chicks? But I was eager to get my kid's room ready. I wanted them to have a badass room, one they could remember and one that I would love being in.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" Rachel asked, looking down at her little bump.

"Baby let me remind you that there are three of them. That means 3 cribs, 3 changing tables, 3 of everything and if we want good quality stuff we've got to order it now" Santanna said.

"Which room are they getting?" I asked.

"Well we've got the master bedroom, so I was thinking they could have the spare one that Rach and I use as a dressing room and the third room could be a computer slash playroom" she said.

"Thanks you so much San, you have no idea how much this I appreciate this" Rachel said, hugging Santanna before eating her fourth pancake.

"Babe, you might wanna slow down, your body's not used to getting that much food at once, you're just getting over the flu" I said removing the bacon so she couldn't eat anymore.

"I know, I'm just really really hungry and I can't help it" she said grabbing the last pancake.

"You're holding her hair" I said to Santanna as I went to run the bath water.

I knew it wouldn't be long until she puked all that food up, so I was getting ready for her. Not 5 minutes later, Rachel came running into the bathroom and began heaving her breakfast into the toilet.

"Santanna!" I yelled.

"I'm busy" she yelled back.

"Right" I mumbled as I grabbed her hair and rubbed her back.

"Just breathe babe, don't fight it" I whispered when she starting hyperventilating and choking.

"Thanks" she said as I handed her a toothbrush.

"You okay now?" I asked taking off my shorts.

"Yep, I feel much better" she said, rubbing her arms over my chest.

"Oh yea?" I asked, kissing her deeply.

"Mmhmm" she moaned as she pulled off her shirt. "Your turn" she said, pointing to my boxers.

"Nope" I said, kissing her and ripping off the rest of her clothes until she was naked.

"That's not fair" she whined.

"It's not a game babe, now get your pretty little ass in the tub" I said.

"Only if you'll come with me" she said, sticking her hand though the slit of my underwear and rubbing my dick.

"Fuck Rach" I moaned. It didn't take much for me to loose control around her, just one touch and I was all hers.

"Mm great idea" she said, pulling them down and pushing me in the tub so she could straddle my waist.

"God I love you" I said, kissing her roughly while plunging my middle finger deep inside her core.

"Mm..Noah" she mumbled against my lips.

"God you're so wet Rach" I said, adding a second finger.

"Uh..O-only for you Noah" she gasped as I pinched her nipple lightly. I knew her breasts were still extremely sore, but I figured if I rubbed them lightly then she would still be pleasured by it and judging by her sexy moans, she was liking it.

"Tell me what else you like babe. Do you like when I touch you?" I asked. I loved talking dirty with her, she made it so easy and fun.

"Y-yea" she groaned.

"Do you like it when I finger you Rach? When I rub you clit and make you moan" I said rubbing my thumb over the hard bud.

"God Noah..you're amazing" she groaned.

"Or do you like it when I taste you? When I fuck you with my tongue" I asked, pulling her forward and sitting up so I could suck her clit into my mouth.

"Noah!..Uh!" she yelled, when I flicked my tongue over her.

"Yea you like this don't you?" I asked teasing her clit while slowing my fingers so I could find that rough patch that made her scream.

"YES!" she yelled as I curled my fingers and rubbed hard on that area.

I could tell she was close, so I continued with my dirty talk. "What about my cock babe? Do you like it when I fuck you so hard, you can't walk the next next or how about when I make love to you so good and I'm balls deep in you and you're screaming my name? Do you like how I fill your tight little pussy with my big cock? You're always so fucking tight, like we were made to be together" I said sucking hard one last time on her clit.

"Ah! God Noah..mm..yes!" she yelled as she came around my fingers.

"You like that babe?" I asked lowering her down into the water and kissing her roughly, letting her taste herself.

"I need more" she said, stroking me under the water.

"Jesus Christ" I moaned throwing my head back.

"You ready?" she asked squeezing my balls. "Cause I'm gonna ride you so hard, you're gonna wish you never said those dirty things to me" she said seductively in my ear.

"You're going to kill me, you have know fucking idea how goddamn sexy you are" I said, thrusting up into her.

"Mm..Noah you're so big, I love they way you fill me" she moaned as she rocked her hips against mine.

"Rachhh.." I growled. She seriously had no idea what she was doing to me.

"So big and hard" she said, rocking faster.

"Fuck!" I yelled, grabbing her waist and thrusting my hips up so hard I could feel my balls slapping her ass under the water.

"Mm..Noah I'm so close..god you feel so good inside me" she mewled.

"God..I'm gonna come" I said removing my hands from her hips. I tangled one in her hair and kissed her passionately while I brought the other one down to rub her clit.

"Mm..uh..Noah..god yes..right there..Noah!" she yelled when her walls started to squeeze my dick as she came.

As soon I as felt her tighten up, I felt the cum pouring outta my dick. It was like a magnet as soon as she exploded I followed immediately after.

"Mm..god Rach I fucking love you" I moaned as I pumped into her to ride out both of our orgasms.

"I love you too" she said, collapsing against my chest.

About an hour later, we were all clean, dressed, and ready to go. As we pulled out of the parking lot, I couldn't help but think about school. Sure we were taking the week off and we still had time, but I was honestly kinda worried about people's reaction. People thought Rachel was popular cause she had both a girlfriend and a boyfriend, they were finally treating her with some respect, but what would they think when they found out about the babies? It's not so much as what they think, but what they'll do. I didn't give two fucks about people's opinions, it was Rachel I was worried about. If people choose to make fun of her for it, she would be devastated. I could already picture it now, it would be just like it was with Quinn, she would loose her popularity, get slushied, picked on, bullied, and eventually she would be a loser again. In my eyes, Rachel was and never will be anything less than perfect, but she was feeling insecure enough being pregnant at 16 and I didn't need some punk ass kids making it worse. I was hoping we would have a little more time, but it seemed like her belly was growing more and more, I mean she had gone from flat to baby bump over the weekend!

"What are you thinking about Noah?" Rachel asked leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I can practically hear the wheels turning in your head" Santanna smirked, rubbing the back of Rachel's hand. There was never a moment when those two weren't holding hands, they did it even in their sleep.

"I think we should tell the glee club about the babies when we go back to school" I said.

"Baby, you don't have to, it's really none of their business" Santanna said, I knew she was just trying to be comforting, but I could tell she agreed with me.

"No, they'll find out sooner or later right?" she asked.

"Especially with the way your belly growing" I said as she frowned. "What?" I asked as Santanna smacked my arm.

"Am I getting fat?" she asked, rubbing her hand over the bump.

"No, not at all baby" Santanna said.

"Babe, it's not fat it's a baby. Three babies and they need room to grow so either you pop 'em out now, or your belly gets big" I said.

"I don't mind that my stomach will get big, it's the other body parts I'm worried about" she said quietly.

"Oh please Rachel, you can't even tell your pregnant from behind and from the front you just look really really bloated" Santanna said.

"But you can see my belly?" she asked.

"Yes, babe you've got a baby belly and there ain't no hiding it much longer. It'll be totally obvious by next week" I said. "By the way, the idea of my babies in your belly turns me on, it makes you super sexy" I whispered as she giggled.

"So what are we naming them?" Santanna asked. "Are we gonna have rhyming names or gender neutral names or what? Cause I refuse to refer to my kids as Baby ABC" Santanna said.

"We should probably wait until we find out the sex" Rachel said.

"Yea cause my girls ain't walking around with a dudes name and my son will have a strong name" I said.

"We're not naming my sons anything from a musical Rachel" Santanna said.

"They're not boys" I said. "Baby A and B are girls and Baby C is a dude!" I said.

"No, they're all boys" Santanna said.

After we had argued for about 10 minutes about the sex of the babies, we noticed that Rachel was fast asleep.

"She's exhausted, what the hell did you do to her?" she asked.

"Nothing, just a little sexy time in the bathtub with the Puckerone" I said smugly.

"Gross" Santanna said.

"Ah, you love it" I smirked.

A couple minutes later we were pulling into the parking lot of a huge baby store.

"Holy shit" I whispered, this store was fucking huge.

"Come on, let's go!" Rachel said half excited, half asleep.

We decided that we would both pick out the things we wanted and then we would vote at the end. I ended up walking down the aisles, when I found the stuff for girls, it was all pink and sickening. I wanted to find something badass for my girls so I continued looking. About an hour later, I had the cart filled with awesome toys and girly stuff that I knew they would like. I was on my way back to show Rachel and Santanna my stuff when I came across the best fucking thing ever. It was a triple stroller that you could detach so we could each push our own baby or push them all together. It had little name plates above the headrest so you could tell them apart and it was a cream color with little animals on it so it could be for a boy or girl. This was definitely what I wanted. I grabbed the stroller, forgot about my other stuff and went to find the girls.

"Babe look what I found" I said holding up the box. "It's totally perfect for them" I said smiling.

"That's pretty sweet, good job" Santanna said.

"Noah it's perfect!" Rachel exclaimed, throwing her arms around me.

"I'm glad you like it babe" I said kissing her hair.

"I love it, where did you find it?" she asked.

"I was getting all this cool shit for our girls when I walked by and saw it out on display" I said.

"Your such a wonderful man Noah Puckerman" Rachel said, pressing her lips against mine.

"But not as awesome as me" Santanna said, "Look what I found" she said pointing to the furniture.

It was a small light brown crib that had a matching dresser, changing table, bassinet, and rocking chair.

"It'll match whatever color we paint the room and it's cheaper if we buy it in bulk which we need to do anyway" she said.

"It's perfect" I said, running my hand over the crib. I could totally picture my kid sleeping in this.

"So we have furniture and a stroller?" Rachel asked.

"Yep" Santanna said.

"Wow, I can't believe I got you guys to agree on something so fast" Rachel said pulling us both into a hug.

"S'cause we know what's best for our kids, right San?" I asked.

"You know it" she answered.

We decided that I would use half the money from my pool cleaning business and half the money from Rachel's allowance account to pay for everything. Santanna was kinda pissed we didn't let her pay for anything, but to be fair she never let us pay rent and we we're all going to live there. Her condo was pretty big it had 3 bedrooms, 2 baths, and a full kitchen, so it wasn't cheap. She never let us give her any money for it, she just insisted that she had a trust fund that covered it. Rachel also had a trust fund, but she couldn't access it until she was 18 which was good cause we'd need it if we were going to New York when she graduated, which I was pretty sure we were.

I dropped the girl's off at home so Rachel could take a nap while I went to go get some of her stuff from her house. On my way there I started thinking about trust funds and bank accounts. I wanted my kids to have an account when they were older, just to know that no matter what I had there back. I went to the back and had my savings account from my birthday and holidays transferred into three different accounts that I called Baby A, B, and C. I'd change them when we actually named the babies, but for now they each had there own account with a reasonable amount of money in it.

I headed over to Rachel's house and grabbed the key out of the mailbox, you'd think her dads would have removed it, but it was still there. I headed up to her room and was shocked to find all her clothes packed in garbage bags and everything else was in labeled boxes. The walls that held her posters were bare and her blanket was no where to be found. I quickly took all the bags down to the truck because that was only clothes. I then found the box labeled movies/books/posters and took that too. I grabbed her laptop, her camera, and even her small flatscreen TV, I figured we could put it in the nursery for the babies. I then grabbed the box labeled accessories/make up and took that down too. I couldn't believe how much work her dads had put into cleaning out her stuff, why not just throw it away?

Then I realized it was because they loved her. Not enough to accept her back into their home, but enough to respect her belongings. I grabbed the last box when I noticed something white sticking out of the unmade bed. It was just as she left it, wrinkled up from her snuggling into it. I grabbed the blanket, folded it, and left the house behind for good.

When I returned back to the house I found a half asleep Rachel and Santanna cuddled up on the couch, watching some chick flick.

"Hey babe I gotta surprise for you" I said, pulling out the blanket and wrapping it around her.

"Thank you Noah" she said, wiping the tears out of her eyes as she snuggled into it.

"Just go to sleep babe" I said kissing her forehead before heading to my house to get my stuff.

**Santanna P.O.V**

Our week of vacation was up and it was time to return to school. I had no idea what we would tell our teachers other than the truth so we decided to go to Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury first hoping they could reason with the other teachers so we didn't get suspended for skipping an entire week of school.

Waking Rachel up in the morning was torture, she had been up all night puking and she hadn't gotten up early in a long time. It took both me and Puck ten times, before we gave up and I started the shower while Puck carried her into the bathroom and dumped her under the cold water for her to finally wake up. When she was finally awake, she was in a foul mood and bitched because Puck wouldn't let her have any coffee cause caffeine is bad for the babies. Then she begged me to sneak her a cup and pouted for 15 minutes when I told her no. Finding clothes was another challenge because none of her skirts fit. Both Puck and I were right in assuming that the bump would be bigger by this time, it was almost twice the size it was two weeks ago. People would know as soon as she walked in that she was pregnant if she wore her no too tight skirt and sweater. After about an hour of searching, we found a flowy dress that hide the bump, but called attention to the fact that she had gained weight. After we spent 15 minutes convincing her to stop syringe because she wasn't fat, she let me curl her hair and do her make up while Puck made breakfast.

When we finally got to school, 10 minutes late because Rachel had to have a grape slushy, we noticed a change immediately. People were staring at her, but not because she was fat, or weird, or a loser, or anything negative, but because she was beautiful. She was walking with her head held high, tucked under Puck's arm and swinging my hand with the other. She was practically floating when she walked and she was glowing. She looked so happy to be back and almost everyone had stopped to say hello to her. They completely ignored Puck and I, it was like we were her arm candy and I couldn't care less. My girl was happy and that's all that mattered.

"It's like she's an angel" someone said as Rachel waved back to them.

"She's the nicest popular girl we've ever had" another whispered.

"She's totally confident, self-centered, but caring at the same time".

"I'm definitely joining glee club" said a jock.

That was something you didn't hear everyday. They couldn't be talking about Rachel Berry, the girl who would bitch until she got the solo, or the girl who couldn't keep her mouth shut for more than 2 minutes, or the girl who drives anyone and everyone insane could they? They were definitely not talking about the girl I loved.

We walked her to her locker and I took her bag while Puck took the books. As she was touching up her lip gloss in the mirror at least ten people came over to speak to her.

"Baby people are totally drooling over you" I said as we walked to our first class.

"That's cause she's fucking hot" Puck said. "I told you babe, the baby belly's sexy as hell" he said, rubbing it gently.

That only cause more heads to turn, but again it wasn't bad. It was like they were giving her a look of jealousy and awe at the same time. I was totally confused until third period when I saw the newspaper that Jacob Ben Israel had printed.

The title was big and bold and it was a picture of Puck with his hand of her belly while I held her other hand and looked down at it. It read: **Is McKinley's Angel expecting a love child with her badass companions?** The article continued to talk about how me and Rach are going to be mommies and how Puck is going to be a badass dad. Then it started to talk about our kid and how it would be sure to rule the school and how people should watch their back. And then something that really pissed me off caught my eye.

At the end of the article it said that Rachel was too good for losers like Puck and I, so she was going solo and was an becoming an eligible bachlerorette who was looking for a new baby daddy or mama. I knew this was just another one of Jacob's weird stalker pranks, but it pissed me off that people were taken it seriously. This morning Rachel was being ogled by everyone, but now she was getting numbers and was getting offers from people who don't even know her.

I snatched the newspaper and went to find Puck. I cut the corner of the hallway and found him, holding Jacob up by the collar, threading to beat the shit outta him.

"Put him down Puckerman, I'm gotta kill him" I sneered.

Puck immediately dropped the shaking boy on the floor with a thud.

"Get up!" I yelled as watched as he scrambled to his feet. As soon as he was up, I punched him square in the nose hoping that I broke it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I screamed. "Did you really think you were gonna get away with this?" I laughed evilly as Puck yanked him back up to face me.

"She's asking you a question fucker" he spat.

"I o-only p-publish the t-t-truth" he stammered.

"The fuck you talking about?" Puck asked showering him against a locker.

"She deserves better than you assholes" he said proudly.

"Cocky little bastard" I said kicking him hard in the stomach.

"Why'd you do it Jewfro, you know just as well as everyone here that Rachel choose to be with us, she could have said no, but she didn't so cut the shit" Puck said.

"Why would our very own Angel want to raise her precious baby with two people who used to sleep with the entire school?" he asked. "Just wait she'll realize who she was meant to be with" he said smugly.

God this kid was ballsy.

"Any who the fuck is that?" Puck asked angrily.

"Me. Rachel and I have been in love since the third grade and our bond has grown ever since. This child is sure to bring us together" he said.

"No, that's not why you did it" I said. Call me crazy, but there was something in his eyes that told me he was lying.

It was then that I realized that Rachel was no where to be found. I didn't even want to know how this article would affect her and then I figured it out. He didn't write the article to hurt us, he wrote it to hurt Rachel. But why would Jacob want to hurt Rachel? He wouldn't but Quinn would.

"Alright Jewfro, what did she threaten you with?" I asked impatiently, I didn't have time for anymore of his games.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he said.

"What did Quinn bribe you with to get you to publish this article?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked.

"You know what, it doesn't even matter. Kick his ass Puck" I said taking off to find Rachel.

Rachel was known to hide out in bathrooms so I tried the one closest to her locker. When I pushed open the door I was greeted with a scene that made my blood boil. There was Quinn in her Cheerios uniform yelling at Rachel who had tears pouring down her face. Quinn was screaming obscenities and threats at Rachel who was backed into a corner with her arms wrapped protectively around her bump.

**Rachel P.O.V.**

"You're a fucking worthless fatass whore and no one wants you" Quinn screamed. "You're nothing but a good fuck for Santanna and my replacement for Puck. You ruin everything you know that? Finn and I were happy until you and your stupid glee club came and stole him from me. It's your fault I slept with Puck and it's your fault I got kicked outta my house" she spat.

"I'm sorry Q-quinn. I had n-no idea you felt this way" I sobbed. As much as I hated to admit it, she had a valid point, I shouldn't have chased after someone else's boyfriend.

"Sorry? You're sorry!" she screamed. "Sorry isn't good enough" she yelled, punching me in the mouth and splitting my lip.

"It's your fucking mouth that got you in trouble manhands" she said hitting me in the jaw.

"P-please stop" I begged. I knew I couldn't fight back and risk the safety of my babies. All I could do is pray that she would leave me alone.

"It's your fault I lost everything and then if that wasn't enough you had to go and take Finn away from me completely. Did you fuck him too?" she spat, hitting me in the back of the head.

"N-no Quinn I didn't" I said honestly.

"Fucking liar" she said slapping my cheek.

"W-why are you doing this Quinn?" I asked. I knew I could be annoying at times and people hated me, but my babies didn't deserve to suffer.

"You don't deserve it" she yelled. "It's mine. The boyfriend, the popularity, and the baby!" she screamed.

"Quinn you could've kept your daughter" I said. She was never forced to give Beth away, Noah would have been there for her every step of the way.

"Fuck you!" she yelled, pushing me against the stall. Immediately I felt a stabbing pain in my back and I hunched over in pain. "Little miss Rachel Berry think she knows everything, you don't know shit treasure trail" she said delivering the final blow to my stomach before Santanna burst through the door and tackled Quinn to the ground.

I could remember Santanna screaming and beating her to a pulp, before I looked down and noticed the small puddle of blood running down my legs. The last thing I remember was Santanna running over to me and catching me before I hit the ground when my world went black.


	8. We need your Help

**Author's note: DON'T OWN GLEE! So thank you to those who left a review for the last chapter, kinda getting worried because I'm not getting very many so please give me your opinion on the story! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's the opening week for my show and weekends are always busy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Santanna P.O.V<strong>

**I was too pissed to notice Rachel yelling for me to stop. How dare she hit my girlfriend? Rachel had done nothing wrong and if anyone deserved to have rumors spread about them, it was Quinn. I continued beating her, I had every intention of killing her until I heard the loud piercing scream.**

I immediately froze and looked over towards Rachel. She was hunched over her belly and her face was a mix between pain and fear.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked running towards her. I made it over just in time before her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she hit the ground.

I immediately started to panic. She was lying in my arms with her eyes closed, and she wasn't moving.

"Baby wake up" I said, shaking her lightly. "Rachel please open your eyes" I begged, shaking her roughly now.

I set her down gently and grabbed a cool wet paper towel to place on her forehead, when I slipped on something wet. I looked down and was shocked to find the floor covered in blood. I traced the blood back to its source and noticed that it was coming from between my girlfriend's legs.

"You're so fucking dead Fabray" I yelled. "I swear to god, if anything is wrong with Rachel or my babies I will kill you. Get your pathetic ass up and get Puckerman in here" I screamed. As soon as she left, I rushed back to Rachel.

"It's okay baby, you're gonna be fine" I said with tears running down my face. I began wiping the blood away and was horrified when I realized it was still coming. I picked up her head and stroked her hear, I had never been so terrified in my life.

"What the fuck happened?" Puck asked as he burst through the door.

"She's not moving Puck" I sobbed.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. The ambulance is on the way, everything's gonna be fine" he said, kissing my head.

"What if it's not?" I asked. "What if we loose them?".

"They'll be fine. All four of them, they're fighters besides this is Rachel, she won't give up until she's won her fucking awards for broadway" he said in a shaking voice.

I had no idea what was happening, I was running on autopilot. The next thing I knew, the EMT was taking Rachel and my babies away and Puck was dragging me behind them. Somehow I ended up in a waiting room while Rachel was having surgery.

"Christ it's been three hours" Puck swore, breaking me out of the trance.

I sat up and realized that his shirt was soaking wet with my tears. I couldn't help but cry harder when I realized that I could be losing everything.

"What are they doing?" I asked. I remembered that a doctor had talked to us earlier and explained everything, but I was so out of it I had no idea what he had said.

"They are repairing one of the babies' placentas, it tore when she was hit" Puck said, wiping my eyes. "They said everything would be okay, but no one has come out in over an hour".

"I'm going to kill her" I snarled. There was only one person to blame and that was Quinn.

"No, you're not, you're going to be there when Rachel wakes up and you're going to smile the entire time" he said.

About 15 minutes later, the doctor gave me the best news of my life. Rachel was out of surgery and she was awake and perfectly okay. Apparently the tear had caused some of the baby's blood to leak out, called rhesus sanitization. After they examined her, they realized that Baby A and B were not harmed, but Baby C had lost a lot of blood, which could cause further problems later on in the pregnancy.

They called us back into the room for a sonogram, so we could understand what happened. When I walked in the room, the first thing I realized was that she was awake and smiling. Before I could stop myself I was throwing myself in her lap, smashing my lips on hers over and over again until I noticed her high pitched scream.

"Ah!" she yelled when I pounced on her.

"Jesus Christ Santanna, she just came out of surgery. What the fuck's wrong with you?" he asked, pulling me off of her.

"Oh my god baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking. I just saw you awake and I was so scared I lost you and the babies, tell me I didn't hurt you" I said wrapping my arms gently around her and burying my face in her neck.

I hugged her for a while and inhaled her scent. Her smell is my reassurance, it's my addiction. When I felt her hand come up and rub my head, I knew she was okay.

"I'm so sorry baby" I said, looking into her big brown eyes.

"San, I'm okay you just put too much pressure on my belly, that's all. They put in stitches" she said calmly.

"I love you so much" I said sniffling and kissing her and gently as I could.

"How do you feel?" Puck asked, rubbing her bandaged stomach lightly.

"Sleepy, but excited. We get to see the babies again when the doctor comes back" she said bouncing in her bed, stopping when she felt her skin pull around the wounds.

"Baby, I think we should talk about what happened" I said. I couldn't lie I was dying to see them again, all the baby books said you'd be able to see actual body parts, the first time we didn't see anything but 3 little floating dots, but I couldn't believe she wasn't the least bit upset about what happened.

"I don't want to think about it" she said, kissing Puck. "I get to see my babies, and that's all that matters" she said, playing with Puck's fingers.

"Rachel, you almost died!" I yelled. "I think we need to discuss what we're going to do about Quinn".

"San, please don't yell" she said in a quiet voice. "I didn't almost die and everything is okay now, right Noah?" she asked, running her fingers through his strip of hair.

"Baby you were unconscious, you weren't moving. Quinn Fabray almost killed one of our babies, Rachel none of that is okay" I said turning her head towards mine.

"Look Santanna we have plenty of time to discuss what happened and we will" he said sternly. "But right now, let's just be happy that they're okay" he said laying his head down gently. "Can we know what they are?" he asked excitedly.

"We can ask" Rachel said with enthusiasm.

"No, you can't you're only 12 weeks along, it'll be impossible to tell" I said, was I the only one who read the baby books?

"Oh" they both giggles at the same time.

"What's so funny?" I asked. I hated it when they had their little inside jokes.

"Nothing baby, it's just you're so serious about it" Rachel laughed, but stopped when her stomach started hurting.

"Just relax San, we're just excited" Puck said.

"Whatever" I mumbled. I had read that book about triplets three times, just to make sure I had all the important information memorized. I had been taking this pregnancy seriously ever since Rachel got the flu and it pissed me off that Quinn almost ruined it over her damn jealously issues.

"So what's going on in there?" I asked, pointing to her belly.

"The identical twins are fine, since they are positioned down low" Puck said, pointing to her lower stomach. "But Baby C lost some blood and they think he or she might have some problems, but nothing too serious" he smiled, as he rubbed the higher part above the bandage.

"Why didn't I know that?" I asked. I hated when he knew things that I didn't.

"You did or you were there at least. It's like you were in a trance when the doctor came out, you didn't even blink" he answered.

"God I'm so happy you're okay" I said, wrapping my arms around her again.

About 15 minutes later, the doctor came back in the room with the sonogram machine. We watched in amazement as we were able to actually see something that resembled a baby, rather than a blob. Even if the blob was the best damn blob in the world.

"Okay, Rachel here's where my problem is" he said pointing to the baby that was highest on the screen.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Well, things are not looking so good for Baby C" he said, zooming in on our little baby blob.

"Is it okay?" I blurted out wincing at the word 'it'. I hated when one of the babies was referred to as an 'it'.

"Well for starters, were going to need hook you up to a monitor because the baby's heartbeat is way faster than it should be, it's probably a result of the trauma, but it's still risky. That alone can cause the stress on the baby, Rachel, and the other two babies as well" he said to Puck and I.

"So what do we do about it?" Puck asked.

"We're going to start on a simple medication that will relax the baby. However, we need to keep a close eye on the intake of the drug, because it can also slow development, which is not what we want" he said. "My next concern is that the tear, although it was repaired, it may not allow the baby to move around as freely and this will cause you a lot of discomfort for Rachel as the pregnancy progresses. My final concern is in the blood loss. Before and during the surgery, Baby C lost a lot of blood and it's a miracle it's still alive. As a result you are now diagnosed with prenatal anemia" he said to Rachel. "The bad part about the blood loss is that it may be impossible for a C-section, we can't risk loosing anymore".

"Is there any good news?" I asked with tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe that I had almost lost a baby, I had barely even got the chance to know it and it was almost taken from me.

"Of course, Baby A and Baby B are totally healthy and developing properly. If all goes well, we can deliver them by C-section, and Baby C can be delivered naturally. Afterwards, we can do a blood transfusion for Rachel and everything should be fine" he said.

"Jesus Christ" Puck said, under his breath. I could tell he was having a hard time comprehending everything that was going on, it was so much to take in at once.

"I understand that this can be overwhelming, but nothing about multiple births is easy. The accident just adds more onto the plate" the doctor said. "I'll write the prescription for the medication, and I'll be back with the monitor" he continued as he left the room.

"It wasn't an accident" I mumbled.

"I can't do this" Rachel said quietly.

"Of course you can" I said, kissing her forehead. I knew how I felt about all this, but it was probably ten times worse for Rachel, she was the one carrying the babies.

"No, not mentally" she sniffled as the tears poured from her eyes.

"What do you mean babe?" Puck asked.

"I have no insurance Puck and I'm 16 years old! My fathers have disowned me and I have no way to pay for this surgery or the medication. Buying prenatal vitamins and paying for sonograms and appointments are different, we can pay for that in cash. We have no way to do this without my parents and we all know it" she said, burying her face in her hands.

"Fuck" Puck swore, as he began to pace back and forth.

I sat there with my mouth hanging open, this was something I hadn't thought of. None of us had the money to pay for this surgery or any of the medicine Rachel would need. She relied on her parent's healthcare to pay for it in the past, and since they had kicked her out they had slowly been cutting off all ties, including her health insurance. They hadn't even bothered to call and see where their daughter was living, if she was going to school, or if she was even alive for that matter. Even though Puck and I refused to tell her, they had sold everything that Puck hadn't taken from her bedroom. A few weeks ago, Puck had broken back in the house to see of he could find her journal when he realized the room had been painted white and was now an exercise room. For once, I didn't have an answer, if we told the doctor we couldn't pay for the surgery, Rachel would be taken from us and put into some group home until she was eighteen because she was technically an orphan. Until I had an idea. Rachel had a mother, one that lived a few miles away to be exact. All Puck and I had to do was show up at her doorstep and threaten her and she would have to pay for Rachel's healthcare, besides it wasn't like she couldn't afford it, she made a shitload coaching those Vocal Adrenaline robots. If she could afford to buy her team Range Rovers, she could damn well afford to keep her grandchildren alive and healthy.

"Yes you can baby trust me" I said kissing her forehead. "I got this all figured out" I said looking into Puck's eyes to make sure he understood.

We sat in silence for the next five minutes, while I formulated my plan in my head and Puck and Rachel made out while running their hands all over her growing belly, until the doctor came back holding a little square box with a flashing light.

"The fuck is that?" Puck asked, pointing to the blinking object.

"This is the baby monitor" he said, strapping it on Rachel belly over top of the bandages. "This will tell us how fast Baby C's heart is beating and give us an idea on how to manage the medicine".

"How long do she have to wear it?" I asked.

"Throughout the pregnancy" he said simply.

"Great" Rachel sighed. "something else for them to tease me about. Not only will I be fat and wobbling, but I'll have a big blinking square strapped to my stomach" she said.

"The monitor will go under your clothes, so no one will be able to see it" he said.

"Thank god" I said, the last thing I needed was people giving my girl shit about something.

"Not that you wouldn't have totally rocked it, cause you would have made it look sexy babe" Puck said, kissing her nose.

"All you need to do is make sure you're wearing it at all times and that it never flashes red, it if does come in immediately. You'll need to take the medication once a day with food" he said.

"That won't work" Puck said "she can't keep food in her stomach for 15 minutes without barfing it up".

"It's true. Is there any other way you can distribute the medicine?" I asked.

"No, unfortunately there isn't. I didn't realize the morning sickness was that extreme, although symptoms are usually intensified in multiple births so I'm not surprised. Is this the reason you're not gaining any weight?" he asked.

"I've gained weight" Rachel said in a hurt voice.

"No you haven't. Your belly's gotten bigger and you've put on a few pounds, but you don't even look pregnant unless you're looking from the side" I said.

"She's right, when my Ma was pregnant she was like a freaking whale" Puck said.

"That's exactly my point, you don't need to 'put on pounds', you need to gain fat to store energy for the babies. Gaining muscle weight will do nothing for you" he said, writing down notes. "Your next ultrasound is in 2 months, you'll be 20 weeks along and you'll need to gain at least 15 pounds before then" he said, handing me some anti-nausea pills for Rachel.

"Hell yea, that means more food!" Puck said excitedly.

"Exactly" the doctor said, replacing the bandages and adjusting the monitor.

"When can I go home?" Rachel asked.

"Tonight I suppose. I see no reason why you can't be at home, however, I'll need you to wait a few days when we remove the stitches, before you return to school" he said.

After we had filled out the paperwork for release, we carefully lifted Rachel in the car and took her home. Luckily she was exhausted from the pain meds and she fell asleep as soon as Puck set her in bed.

"What's the plan?" Puck asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Force Shelby to pay" I said simply.

"Shelby? As in Rachel's birth mother?" he asked.

"Yea, you know the one you gave your kid to?" I asked, trying to get him to look me in the eyes.

"Yes, I am well aware that she was the one who adopted Beth, but what the hell does this have to do with Rachel?" he snapped.

"She's her mother Puck, do you honestly think she'd let her daughter live without insurance?" I asked.

"Why not? She's abandoned her twice before" he said.

"Yes, but this is different Puck" I said. There was no way Shelby would kick Rachel to the curb after she realized her dads had left her on her own when she was 16 and pregnant.

"So what do we do?" Puck asked.

"We make a trip to Columbus" I said, writing a note for Rachel that we were going to get more of Puck's stuff and that we'd be back in the morning.

The ride to Shelby's was extremely nerve racking. I had only seen her once before, but from what I saw I could tell she was hardcore and confident. As we walked up the driveway, I felt Puck pull back on my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"What if she's there?" he asked quietly.

"That's the whole point Puck" I said aggravated, seeing Shelby was the whole reason for coming out here.

"Not Shelby, Beth" he said, looking down. "Do you think she'd let me see her?" he asked, hopefully.

"I don't understand why not, I mean she knows you didn't want the adoption in the first place" I said.

"Yea, I guess" he said, sadly.

"Look Puck, just because you gave her away, doesn't mean you're not her father and in a few short months, you'll be a daddy to three new babies" I said, trying to cheer him up.

"You're right" he said with a smile as I began to knock on the door.

"Hey San?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, waiting for her to come to the door.

"Thanks" he said, stepping up beside me as the door opened to reveal the older version of my girlfriend. It was kinda scary how much they looked alike.

"Can I help you?" she asked harshly.

"We're here about Rachel" I said. At the mention of her daughter's name, she seemed to soften. "Can we come in?" I asked.

About an hour later we were sitting on her couch, trying to get her to stop crying. Apparently Rachel's current situation and condition was extremely upsetting to her.

"Why didn't she come to me earlier?" she asked.

"You rejected her before and I honestly don't think she can deal with that again" I said.

"No, not when she was kicked out. Why didn't she come to me when she got pregnant? I would have helped her" she asked.

"You're not her mom" Puck said. "You're her mother biologically, but you're not her mom".

"She must hate me" she sobbed.

"It's the opposite actually, she loves you. She's upset that you dumped her and then replaced her, but she still thinks very highly of you" I said.

"Um, speaking of Beth, can I maybe see her?" Puck asked quietly.

"She's at her grandmothers, otherwise I think it would be okay. It would be nice if you and Quinn would come around often that way she'll get to know you" she said.

"Hell no!" he yelled. "Quinn Fabray is never to set her eyes on Beth" he snarled.

"Why not? It's only fair, she is her mother. It would be a little hypercritical of me to shut out my daughter's birth mother when I worked my way into Rachel's life" she said.

"Quinn is the reason Rachel was in the hospital. She got jealous of Rachel's popularity and she hit her" I said angrily.

"She hit my daughter?" Shelby asked, standing up. It was kinda funny to compare Rachel to her because Shelby was tall and Rachel was a midget.

"More than once, but it doesn't matter. I rearranged her face so badly, no one will recognize her for quite awhile" I said smugly.

"It does matter, she put my daughter in danger. She almost killed my grandchild" she said, sitting back down.

"Grandchildren" Puck said.

"What?" she asked.

"Rachel's pregnant with triplets" he said. "No one knows but us though".

"Wow you really do have super sprem" she breathed.

"Look I know this is a lot to take in, but we really need you to cover Rachel's healthcare issues" I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"She just had surgery and her assholes for parents left her without a dime. They're not paying for her health insurance anymore and she can't get her own because she's a minor" Puck said. "She has a trust fund, but we really don't want to use that money".

"So that's where I come in?" she asked.

"We need you to become Rachel's guardian, that way you can put her on your insurance plan and she'll be taken care of" I said.

"Of course" she said.

"Really?" Puck asked.

"Yes really" she answered.

"I didn't think it'd be that easy" I said out loud. I was sure we'd have to fight her for this.

"Look, I know you think I don't care about Rachel, but that's not true. I love her very much, but I couldn't deal with the fact that she didn't need me. She seemed so confident and cared for that I felt like it would be a waste of time for her to get to know me and she would realize that I wasn't all that great" she said with tears in her eyes. "Do you think she'll want to be involved with me at all?" she asked.

"Absolutely, especially now that she's pregnant. You have no idea how much she was hurt when you left, she actually stopped singing for a while" I said.

"But if you do come back into her life and she accepts you, there are some things about her you should know" Puck said.

"Okay" Shelby said confused.

"The most important thing to Rachel is support. She is extremely sensitive and any amount of judgment will break her" I said.

"I don't understand what's so wrong that I would fell the need to judge my daughter" Shelby said.

"We're dating her" Puck blurted out nervously.

"I know that, you got her pregnant" she said sarcastically. "Which by the way, I've been meaning to asked you, have you ever heard of a condom?" she asked.

"No, obviously he hasn't" I snapped, I still wasn't totally over the fact that he got my girlfriend pregnant, but it was hard to hate him when I saw those little floating blobs on the screen. "But that's not what he meant, he means we as in Puck and I are dating Rachel" I said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said, running her hands through her hair.

"Both Santanna and I are in a relationship with Rachel, but we are not dating each other" Puck explained.

"How the hell does that work?" she asked.

"Rachel was unhappy when she wasn't with both of us, so I decided she could have us both. It works out perfectly and we're all extremely happy, clearly the babies weren't a part of the plan, but we're getting through it together" I said.

"So how did Rachel get pregnant?" she asked.

"Well I..ugh..we kinda..you know?" Puck stuttered out.

"No, I don't understand how my daughter has both a boyfriend and a girlfriend and she's the one who gets pregnant. I don't understand why my little girl was kicked out of her own house, and I certainly don't understand how she is going to pursue her dreams with three kids" she said sharply.

"Well that's because Rachel's dads are total bastards and I'm gay and not having sex with Puck" I said. "We all became sexually active together, but Puck and I never had any contact with each other, only with Rachel. Trust me, I had no idea they were doing it unprotected" I said, narrowing my eyes at Puck.

"I thought she was on the pill!" he yelled.

"Doesn't matter" Shelby snapped. "Look I don't care what you guys do in your free time or even how you do it, all I know is that it resulted in a pregnancy and I can tell that you both feel strongly about it" she said.

"I love my babies just as much as I love Rachel and Beth" he said.

"Me too, Rachel and my kids are my life and we really need your help" I said.

"Okay" she said. "I'll help in anyway I can, just promise me you'll be more careful from now on" she said.

"Promise" Puck said smiling.

An hour later we were back at home and cuddling under the blankets with Rachel who was in the same position as when we left.

"She's taking this whole 'sleeping like the dead' thing to a whole new level" Puck laughed as she snored loudly.

"Oh shut up, she's resting so she can carrying around your spawn for the next 6 months" I said.

"They're yours too" he said, rubbing his hand over her back.

"I know" I said, burying my face in her shoulder.

"I love you guys" she mumbled sleepily.

"Love you too" Puck mumbled.

"I love you too baby, so much" I said before dreaming of Puck chasing around three naked little brown haired boys as they ran around the house with their diapers in their hands. I couldn't wait to be a mother to these babies.


	9. I'm Scared

**Author's Note: DON'T OWN GLEE! I'm so sorry I haven't updated much this week, I've been so busy with my show Sweet Charity, and I haven't had time! The good news is that I only have two weeks left of playing the god awful part of Charity Hope Valentine and then I get a break before we start Spring Awakening. I have no idea what part I got yet, but I think you know which one I'm dying to get ;). Anyway, I'm still not getting very many reviews and that kinda scares me, so I'm hoping that people are actually liking this story. If you are then please please please review, it'll make me update faster! Also if you have any ideas/questions about anything send me a message and I will respond! Happy reading :D (Rachel's dream is in italics)**

* * *

><p><strong>Noah P.O.V<strong>

The next morning I woke up feeling well rested to an empty bed. I sat up looking around for the girls and found they were in the bathroom. This morning sickness thing was a bitch. There hadn't been one day where Rachel had woken up and not puked. I felt bad because it was technically my fault she was sick, so I decided to make it up to her and make her favorite strawberry covered waffles. After I had made breakfast for the girls I decided it was time to tell Rach about our plans with Shelby.

"Babe we need to talk" I said, placing the tray down over her lap. I didn't want her walking anywhere, even to the kitchen for food.

"Okay" she said with her mouth full of strawberries. "Is it about the babies?" she asked.

"No it's not, it's about Shelby baby" Santanna said.

"W-what? Why?" she stuttered.

"Don't be mad please" I begged. I had a feeling she wasn't going to like the fact that we went behind her back.

"She doesn't get a say in this Puck, it's our only option" Santanna interjected.

"Stop talking about me like I'm a child, I'm having my own baby for goodness sake" Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"Shelby is becoming your legal guardian for the next two years" I said.

"Really?" she asked in a slightly hopeful voice.

"Yes really" I answered kissing her lightly. She grabbed the waffle and began nibbling on it as she processed the new information. "Did you threaten her?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at Santanna.

"No, but I was going to if she gave me any crap" Santanna answered, stealing a strawberry.

"She wants to help me? Why?" Rachel asked.

"She's sorry babe. She's really upset by what happened with your dads and Quinn and she wants to support you" I said.

"No she doesn't, she just wants to help because she feels guilty for abandoning me. Does she even know I'm keeping the babies? Or that I'm living with my boyfriend and girlfriend? Does she know that I don't want to be on broadway anymore? I bet if she did, she wouldn't want to have anything to do with me" Rachel said, looking down.

"Baby she knows all of those things, except the last part though. Why don't you want to sing anymore?" Santanna asked.

"Don't change the subject, we'll talk about it later" I said. "We need to know how you feel about Shelby being apart of our lives".

"I want her too" Rachel said crying. "I've wanted her to be with me all the time. I wanted her to comfort me when I was bullied and tell me I was special. I wanted her to help me when I realized I liked girls and boys and tell me it was okay to be different. I needed her to be there for me when I found out about the triplets, but she wasn't. She didn't want anything to do with me, so she replaced me" she sobbed.

"No baby, that's not it at all" Santanna said.

"She's right, you need to hear Shelby's side of the story and then maybe you can decide if you want a relationship or not. But as for the guardianship, you will be in Shelby's care legally. You don't' have to live with her or even speak to her, but she will be paying for your health insurance whether you like it or not" I said. I know it seemed harsh, but I was only doing what's best for my babies.

"Isn't there another way?" Rachel sniffled.

"No baby, there isn't" Santanna said, rubbing her back.

"I don't want her pity, I want her to be my mother" Rachel said quietly. "I need her Noah, I'm scared".

"Of what babe?" I asked, instantly feeling bad for yelling at her.

"I have a monitor strapped to my baby! I'm not gaining weight like I'm supposed too and I'm tired all the time. What do you think I'm scared of?" she snapped.

"You're also moody" I mumbled.

"Baby relax, it'll all be okay. Why don't we take a nice bath and look at some baby books or something, I have the perfect name picked out. Then you can call Shelby and make your decision" Santanna said, kissing her forehead.

"Okay" she answered, wincing as she sat up. "What about you Noah?" she asked me.

"I'm gonna go get that badass baby shit I found at the store the other day and visit my Ma. She doesn't know about the incident and she's been calling me everyday, asking about you" I said.

"Have fun" Rachel said as Santanna removed the bandages.

"I'll have fun at he store, those baby toys are awesome, but as for my Ma. I think I'd rather die than go shopping with her" I said, getting dressed.

**Santanna P.O.V**

I undressed Rachel carefully and helped her get outta bed carefully.

"Are you in any pain?" I asked, setting out all the medicine she would need for the day.

"Just a little sore around the stitches" she said, wrapping her arms around my back.

"Do you want me to get you a pill?" I asked worriedly, I didn't want her to be in any pain at all ever again.

"No, I want you to take a bath with me" she said, pulling down my pajama pants.

"Sounds like a plan" I said, kissing her gently.

When we had settled in the bath, I leaned back, relaxed, and scanned her body like I had before in the locker room. Her hair was piled on top of her head and it seemed shiner and had grown a few more inches. Her boobs had definitely gotten bigger with the pregnancy and I was not complaining about that. I ran my hands over her shoulders and around the sides of her breasts gently, marveling at how smooth her skin felt. I then brought them down to rest of her belly and began rubbing the hard spot beneath her bellybutton where Baby A and B were. I couldn't wait until they started kicking.

"Do you really want three boys?" she asked breaking my trance.

"Yep" I said, kissing her temple.

"Why?" she asked.

"I told you, boys are easier to deal with. If we have boys, then I can take care of them while Puck goes to work and you do your shows" I answered.

"San, I don't think I want to go to New York anymore" she said quietly.

"Why not? It's always been your dream" I said. I couldn't believe Rachel was even considering this.

"I want to be a good mom" she said, taking my hands in hers and rubbing them over her rounded belly.

"You will be, we both will" I said reassuringly.

"I can't be a mother and a performer" she said sadly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because babies are expensive San, especially when there's three of them. I'll never be able to pay for college and give them a good life at the same time" she said.

"Baby there's a little thing called a scholarship. You get like straight A's and you've never missed a day of school until this year and that's because you were sick and needed surgery. I highly doubt those days even count" I said.

"I don't think I can do it" she whispered.

"Yes you can, you wanna know why?" I asked, tilting her head towards mine.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause you're Rachel freaking Berry and if anyone can do it, it'll be you baby" I said, hugging her close.

"Shelby couldn't" she said so quietly I barely heard her.

"What?" I asked.

"That's why she gave me up. She wanted to chase her dreams and be on broadway, but she needed money. I'm never going to choose anything or anyone over my babies Santanna, that's why I don't want broadway anymore" she said.

"I had no idea you felt that way" I said. It pissed me off that she felt she had to give up her dreams for the babies. I thought back to the day when I found out she was pregnant. I was beyond mad because I knew she wouldn't reach her goal with a baby, but now I knew she could. She had almost died a few days ago and she bounced right back. I was one hundred percent sure she was going to do the same after the babies were born. "Just promise me one thing" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Keep going. Keep trying to pursue your dreams until you graduate. Puck and I have been working our asses off so we could get into a school in New York and we all know we can make this happen. I need you to keep trying and when the babies are born, you can decide where we'll go" I said. There was no way in hell I was letting her give up that easily.

"Okay I promise" she said.

"Thank you" I said, kissing her lips. "So what do you want them to be?" I asked trailing my hand lower on her belly.

"I hope we get at least one boy and one girl" she said happily.

"I think we should give them similar names" I said.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Yea, like Mason and Maria or something" I said.

"I like that" she giggled.

"Yea?" I asked, dipping my fingers between her folds as I kissed her neck lightly.

"Mm..yea" she moaned.

"What about Nate and Nick?" I asked, pushing two fingers into her opening.

"Yes" she gasped.

"Or Colby and Caroline?" I continued as I pumped my fingers into her.

"God San..that feels amazing".

I knew it had been a while since we'd had sex so and we couldn't exactly get it on when she could barely move so I decided to give her a little pleasure in anyway I could.

"You like that?" I asked, rubbing my thumb over her clit while lightly pinching her sensitive nipples.

"Uh..god yes" she moaned, as her hips bucked against my hand.

"I'm gonna make you come so hard, you'll be screaming my name" I said, sucking on her pulse point.

"Sannnn!" she yelled as I pinched her clit.

"Yea baby" I cooed.

"Uh..umm..god yes San" she yelled as she came hard around my fingers.

I continued to rub her clit until she relaxed her back against my chest and came down from her high.

"Thank you baby, I really needed that" she whispered.

I nodded my head in response. "You ready to go back to school? I heard you've been all over Jacob's blog and people can't wait to see you" I said, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair.

"Yea I miss the glee club. I think we should tell them about the babies" she said.

"Baby they already know, it was in the school newspaper and all over Jewfro's blog" I said.

"Yes, but they may have thought it was a rumor. Do they even know what happened?" she asked.

"Only Mercedes and Tina. I know you trust them so I asked them to keep it a secret for us" I said.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

"Baby I know you don't wanna deal with it, but what are we gonna do about Quinn?" I asked.

"I want to talk to her" she said.

"Absolutely not" I said. There was no way I was letting her anywhere near that bitch.

"San it's not your choice, it's mine and I want to speak to her on my own" she said sternly.

"Uh..fine" I said, throwing my head back,

After we had finished our bath, I went to work on her injuries. I hooked up the monitor, wrapped her stitches in a new bandage, and handed her the pills she need to take.

"No" she said, pushing them back towards me.

"Rachel come on" I begged, I know she hated swallowing pills for whatever reason, but it still aggravated me that she refused them every time.

"I don't need them" she said smugly.

"Baby you need this one for the babies because I will not have scrawny, bald, ugly children. You need this one for the nausea because I'm not holding your hair back again, and you need this so you can move around without feeling any pain" I said.

"Ugh" she groaned as she swallowed the last one.

We spent the rest of the morning doing homework and getting caught up with our schoolwork when Puck came home with a shitload of bags.

"Noah what on earth is all this?" she asked.

"Badass baby shit" he said smiling.

"Noah stop swearing" Rachel said.

"Why did you buy all this?" I asked. Rachel was only three months pregnant, did he really think they needed all this?

"Wanted to get a head start" he shrugged, heading to the room that would belong to the babies.

I turned and looked at my laughing girlfriend and wrapped my arms around her carefully so I didn't bump the monitor.

"He's insane" Rachel giggled.

"More like obsessed" I said, kissing her head.

"I think he's going to like the toys more than the babies are" she said.

"Knowing Puck, he'll probably be the only one playing with the toys" I laughed.

"I'm ready now" she said quietly.

"For what?" Puck asked, pressing a button on a light up firetruck.

"To see Shelby" she said.

"Okay. Why don't you go with Puck and get dressed and I'll call her over" I said.

"Sounds good, but what about lunch I'm hungry" she said, rubbing her belly.

"I'll start that as soon as I finish the call" I said smiling.

"Thanks baby" she said, kissing my lips.

"Mmhmm" I mumbled against her. "Oh wait!" I yelled as she turned towards the bedroom. "Show Puck what we figured out today" I said excitedly.

"Look" Rachel said as she flicked a little switch on the monitor.

I watched as Puck froze with a smile on his face.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked happily.

"It's the heartbeat" Rachel said, referring to the whooshing sound of our baby's heartbeat that filled the room.

"I accidentally hit the button when I was adjusting it for her" I said. "It's pretty cool isn't it?" I asked

"Fuck yea, I get to listen to it whenever I want" he said, smashing his lips onto Rachel's.

"Mmph..Noah stop swearing! My babies' first word will not be vulgar" she said.

I laughed as they made there way into the bedroom to get Rachel dressed, while I called Shelby.

"What did she say?" Rachel asked, coming out in a beautiful blue dress clung to her belly and really showed off the small bump and unfortunately the monitor as well.

"She's on her way" I said smiling as I set her soup down in front of her.

After we had eaten a quick lunch, we decided to relax and watch a movie while we waited for Shelby. We had just gotten to the good part when the doorbell rang.

**Shelby P.O.V**

When my phone rang that afternoon I pounced on it, hoping that it would be Rachel. I couldn't stop the smile that was spreading on my face when I heard Santanna tell me she wanted me to come over. I debated over whether or not to get a babysitter for Beth, but decided to tale her with me.

I got Beth ready in one of her good outfits for Puck and I put on a nice dress for Rachel. I really wanted to impress her, so any little bit would help and i figured he would appreciate meeting his daughter for the first time when she looks her best.

I hesitantly walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. I had no idea how Rachel would react to be being a part of her life, part of me begged for her forgiveness and the other part wished she would hate me. It would be a lot easier of she did, then I wouldn't have to worry about disappointing her. What would happen if we developed a relationship and she realized that I wasn't worth her time?

"Hey Shelby" Santanna said, pulling the door open for me.

"Hi Santanna" I said entering the apartment. The first thing I noticed was that Rachel was sleeping, curled up against Puck and covered by a white blanket with gold stars. She looked so peaceful and happy, that I wondered if she even needed me as much as Santanna said she did.

I took time to look around the apartment to get an idea of how my daughter was living. Judging by the fresh paint and fairly new furniture, I could tell they had just remodeled.

"Your apartment is gorgeous" I said, admiring the décor.

"Thanks Rachel and I remodeled for the babies and so Puck wouldn't have to live in such a girly home" Santanna said with a smile.

"You did a great job" I complimented.

"Is that Beth?" Puck asked untangling himself from my sleeping daughter.

"Yes, would you like to hold her?" I asked, placing the small blonde child in his lap.

"She doesn't look anything like me" he said, looking into her eyes.

"You're right" Rachel said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Beth was almost a year old and had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She didn't look exactly like either of her parents but she slightly resembled them both.

"Can I take her to the park?" Puck asked heading towards the door.

"Sure" I said, throwing him my car keys. I knew it was crazy to let someone I barely knew take my child away, but I trusted him. He was her father and he was about to become a new dad in a few months. "You'll need practice" I smirked.

"Thanks" he said, tossing Beth into the air making my heart jump, before leaving us alone.

"How are you feeling Rachel?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"Fine" she said, struggling as she sat up.

"How are you recovering?" I asked, she looked to be in pain.

"Baby, do you want me to get you more medicine?" Santanna asked.

"Great, I'm getting the stitches taken out tomorrow and then I can go back to school" she said completely ignoring Santanna's question.

"Rachel?" Santanna asked, rubbing her back lovingly.

"No, I don't want any pills San" she answered.

"Are you sure, I know you hate taking them, but I'd rather hear you bitch for five minutes than see you in pain" Santanna said.

"How often are you supposed to take them?" I asked, apparently we both hated taking medicine.

"Whenever she is uncomfortable" Santanna answered. "Do you want me to get you anything else?" she called from the kitchen.

"No" Rachel answered back.

"Don't lie to me, I know you're hungry" Santanna yelled back.

"Then why did you ask?" Rachel giggled.

Just from the way they spoke and interacted with each other, I could tell they were in love. I instantly felt bad for rejecting her. Santanna was letting her live with her and she supported her and technically she had no reason to. Rachel's babies were of no relation to her and she had no reason to take responsibility for them. How could she be willing to give her life to someone, when I couldn't even make time for my own daughter?

"Do you want to see the babies' room?" she asked quietly, breaking me out of my trance.

"That would be great," I answered. I was surprised she would want me to see something so private without letting me know where our relationship stood.

"Let's go" she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up with her.

When she stood, the white blanket had dropped to the ground and I was able to see her entire body.

"Wow" I gasped. I knew she was pregnant, but seeing it made it all too real. I mean she was only 16 years old!

"There's three of them" she said smiling as she rubbed the small, but defined bump on her stomach.

"I know, can you feel them moving yet?" I asked, walking closer to her.

"No, not yet but hopefully I will soon" she answered happily.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing to the square box that was taped to her belly.

"It's a heart monitor for the baby" she answered. "It's heartbeat is a little too fast so we need to keep an eye on it" she answered.

"May I?" I asked, reaching my hands towards her belly.

"Yea, you're the first person to touch it, besides Noah and Santanna" she said.

I bent down on my knees and reached my hands forward, pressing my ear against the bump. To my surprise, it was rock hard which meant it was all baby and no fat.

"Hello babies" I said quietly. "I'm your grandma" I whispered, rubbing a circle around it when I felt something wet hit my arm. I looked up and noticed Rachel was crying in her hands.

"Honey what's wrong?" I asked, pulling her hands away.

"Do you mean it?" she asked, her brown eyes staring straight into mine.

"Mean what sweetheart?" I asked confused.

"Will you be apart of my life?" she asked.

"If you'll let me" I said, hugging her tight.

"I want you too, I've always wanted you to be there" she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rachel" I said, letting the tears fall from my eyes.

"Why weren't you there?" she asked. "You found me and then you left, was I not good enough?" she asked me sadly.

"No! God no Rachel that's not it at all" I said, pulling her away to look her in the eyes. "It's me who's not good enough" I said.

"I barely had a handle on my own life, there was no way I could be a good mother to you" I said.

"But you replaced me" she sobbed.

"Rachel, that's not why I adopted Beth. I saw a little girl who needed a home, and I had one to give her. I knew that if I took Beth, I could be a good mother to her and somehow that would make up for me failing you" I said honestly.

"You didn't fail me" Rachel said.

"Rachel, you wanted the mother who could comfort you, take you shopping, and teach you life lessons and last year I couldn't do that. I may never be a mother to you, but I would really like to be a grandmother to your kids" I said quietly.

"You would?" she asked.

"Yes, you have no idea how much I wish I could change the past. I want to help you and I want to be involved in your life".

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting hear you say that" she said, hugging me tightly.

We stayed like that for a while and it was nice. I liked that I could finally call her my daughter and I could be involved with everything in her life. I liked that I could rest my chin on her head and run my hands through her hair like all the other mothers did.

"Do you want to see the room now?" she asked, folding the blanket and putting it back on the couch.

"I'd love blanket looks really old" I told her, eyeing it carefully.

"I've had it since I was a baby" she said.

"I know" I smiled. "Where did you get it?" I asked.

"I don't know, I got it when I came home from the hospital. My dads said it was sitting in the room when they came and got me" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh" I said simply, I couldn't believe her dads never told her the truth.

"It was you" she gasped.

"I left it for you, I wanted you to have something personal from me" I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I asked your dads to make sure you'd get nothing that wasn't made for a star" I said.

"So you've always known I wanted to be a star?" she asked.

"No, but I hoped you would" I said.

"Thank you" she said wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"Hey baby, I made some mac and cheese for you" Santanna said coming out of the kitchen.

I pulled away from Rachel and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I thought you guys were going to see the room" Santanna asked.

"We were, but we decided to work through our problems first" I said, smiling at Rachel.

"And now we're going to eat because I'm starving" Rachel said, hurrying to the kitchen.

After Puck had brought Beth back, we discussed the paperwork for the guardianship.

"Rachel I've been thinking about our situation and I think it's best that I just adopt you" I said, watching as Beth fought with Puck over her food.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"I see no reason why you should even belong to you're dads legally, they've obviously made their opinion pretty clear" I said.

"But then you'd have full custody of me" she said worriedly.

"I know, that's exactly my point" I said.

"You would do that?" she asked.

"I wouldn't take you away from Puck and Santanna, you can still live here, but I'd really like to be able to introduce people to my daughter both biologically and legally" I said.

"Can I meet your family?" she asked quietly.

"Of course" I said smiling. Even though she was about to become a mother, I could still see how much of a child she really was.

"I'd really love for that to happen, but I don't think it would ever work out" she said, pushing her food around.

"Why not?" Puck asked.

"Because we'd have to get my dads to agree with it, and I really don't want to go back to that house again. And even if they did agree to it, we'd have to go to court and I'd have to face them again" she answered.

"We'll do whatever you want Rachel" I said, placing my hand over hers.

"I want to try" she said slowly.

"Baby you don't have to if you don't want to" Santanna said. "This could be stressful for you ad the babies and I really don't want anything else to happen".

"I want to San, I want to be a part of my mother's life" Rachel said.

"Thank you" I said quietly.

After lunch Rachel and I went to the babies' room and she showed me where everything would go and what they had bought so far.

"These are going to be very lucky babies" I said, placing my hand on her belly.

"Do you think they'll be happy?" she asked.

"Of course, anyone would be lucky to have you in their life Rachel" I said.

"Thanks, I just really want to be a good mom" she said. "I know Noah will be a great dad and I know Santanna will adjust, but I'm still worried that I won't be able to handle it" she said.

"I'm not going to lie, motherhood is hard Rachel. When I adopted Beth, I had no idea how hard it is to handle a baby. But I have faith in you and if anyone can raise triplets at sixteen years old and still conquer their dreams, it's you" I said, kissing her forehead.

After I spent some more alone time with Rachel it was started to get dark and all three of them needed to be up early for their appointment tomorrow. I walked with Rachel to the door and gave her a final hug.

"Don't worry so much, everything's gonna work out fine" I assured her.

"I can't help it, every time I think about what can go wrong I get anxious" she said, biting her lip.

"About what?" I asked.

"The pregnancy. The doctor told me that the delivery would be complicated because of the blood loss in the incident and I can't help but think that something will go painfully wrong. I'm already wearing a baby monitor, I almost lost a baby, and I have yet to feel a single kick from any of them" she said tiredly.

"Just try to look on the bright side, in a few months, you'll have three beautiful babies and they'll be perfectly healthy" I said.

"I hope you're right" she sighed.

"I am" I smiled as I picked up Beth and stepped outside the door. "By the way, you didn't move until I was around 15 weeks. You had me scared to death for a while, but when you started you never ever stopped and it drove me nuts, so enjoy it while it lasts" I laughed.

"Thanks mom" she said, kissing Beth's cheek.

"I love you Rachel, I always have and I always will" I said, tearing up at the way she called me 'mom'. For once, everything felt at peace.

**Rachel P.O.V**

Today had been an extremely tiresome day. I rekindled my relationship with my mother, filled out a ton of paperwork, and gained the support of another individual who meant the world to me.

After Shelby had left Noah, Santanna, and I had dinner and went about our nighttime routines. Noah went in the spare room and lifted weights, Santanna cleaned and vacuumed the house, and I fell asleep. I really didn't mean too, I wanted to help Santanna with the cleaning or help Noah with his homework, but my body felt like a ton a bricks and my brain was turning to mush. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was off into dreamland.

_"Push Rach" Noah yelled as I gripped his hand._

_"God this hurts" I moaned._

_"But you're doing so good baby, she's almost here" Santanna whispered from behind me._

_"One more big one honey, that's all" Shelby said, squeezing my other hand._

_"Ah!" I groaned one last time before the final baby was delivered._

_A few minutes later Noah, Santanna, and I were holding our babies and they were perfect._

_"They're so beautiful Rachel" Shelby cooed to the baby sleeping on my chest._

_"And so small" Noah gasped as the little girl he was holding wrapped her hand around his pinky._

_"Perfect" Santanna smiled. "Just like their mother"._

_"I love you guys, all of you" I said closing my eyes._

_"I told you everything would be alright" Shelby said in a sing-song voice as I feel asleep._

We woke up the next morning and headed to our doctor's appointment. I was extremely anxious even though I knew it was nothing special. I was only going to get the stitches removed, but the sooner I did that, the sooner I could go back to school, and the sooner I could get back to glee.

When we arrived at the doctor's, I noticed a worried look on both Noah and Santanna's faces and it aggravated me. Ever since the incident, they'd been looking and treating me as if I were made of glass and would break any minute.

"Okay what's wrong now?" I asked.

"Nothing baby, why do you ask?" Santanna said innocently.

"Because you keep giving me funny looks" I snapped.

"Babe relax, we're just a little worried about school" Noah said, soothingly.

"I'm sorry" I cried. "I can't seem to control my temper, I'm really tired, and I hate it when you guys treat me like a child" I said.

"Baby, I promise you, we don't mean to make you feel that way, it's just-" she said before I cut her off, I knew what they were thinking. I had been wondering the same thing myself.

"You're wondering if I can handle school right now on top of everything else?" I asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Noah asked.

"Are you sure you're ready for it?" Santanna asked me.

"Let's just see what the doctor says" I suggested.

About three hours later, I was picking out my outfit for school tomorrow and ironing all three of our clothes while Santanna made dinner, and Noah studied for his test. Seeing Noah studying made my heart swell because I know he hates it, but he does it for me. He thinks the only way I will get my dreams is if he and Santanna get good enough grades to transfer to a school in New York in two years.

When I woke up in the morning I immediately felt sick, but not from the babies. This was a nervous kind of sick, one that I rarely ever got. I had butterflies in my stomach and my hands wouldn't stop shaking. I was absolutely terrified of how the school would react to my situation. Dating Noah and Santanna had majorly boosted my popularity and I was actually liked. The slushies and bullying had stopped and people were looking up to me, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen after they heard I was knocked up and then beat up in a bathroom. Would I go right back to square one? Would I walk into the school and be greeted with a slushy facial?

"You ready baby?" Santanna asked, walking into the bathroom in her Cheerio's uniform.

"Yea" I said, rinsing my mouth out before brushing my teeth.

"Just think, in a few days you'll be 4 months and the morning sickness should stop" she said, kissing my lips.

"Can't say I'll miss it" I laughed.

"Come on" Noah groaned from the living room.

"Alright calm down already christ" Santanna mumbled.

We held hands on the way to school just like we had before everyday and stopped at the store for our grape slushy. When we got to the parking lot of WMHS I noticed that both Noah and Santanna had become rigid next to me and took their stances that proved they were 'badasses'.

"You know you guys don't need to protect me" I said, tucking myself under Noah's arm while I reached for Santanna's hand.

"It's just a reflex babe" Noah smirked as he kissed me roughly.

"Rachel!" I heard a high pitched voice scream as I walked through the door.

I was immediately swept up in a hug by none other than Kurt Hummel.

"Kurt what are you doing here?" I yelled in surprise. "Why aren't you at Dalton?" I asked confused.

"Because I am no longer a student there, I'm back in action and one hundred percent devoted to New Directions" he said twirling me around. "Now I've heard everything that has happened and I can honestly say that this pregnancy has changed your fashion sense for the better" he said approving of my red strapless dress and gold sandals.

"Thank you, I'm glad you agree" I said.

"You look hot" Mercedes said, pulling me in for a hug.

"Oh my Barbra, what is god's name is that?" he asked, pointing to the monitor under my dress.

"It's my baby monitor, I need to wear it to keep an eye on Baby C's heartbeat" I said.

"Now Rachel, it's time to get serious" Kurt said.

"About what?" I asked.

"We need to start getting ready for these babies to make their debut. They'll need clothes, picked out by yours truly" he said, gesturing to himself. "And I will not have my godchildren sleeping in anything less than a highly fashionable nursery. They need a room with a good aura and designer clothes" he shrieked, clapping wildly with excitement.

"We've got that under control" Noah said aggravated.

"We've picked out the furniture for the room and a stroller for the babies" I clarified.

"Oh please, we've got so much work to do" he huffed as he pulled me down the hall towards our first class.

As I headed down the hall, I was greeted by almost all of the kids including the jocks. It seemed as though my absence had no effect on my social status. I decided to smile and wave like any star would and enjoy being popular while it lasted. I was happy that Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina were supportive of the babies and I couldn't wait to tell the rest of the glee club, until I spotted her. The one person I wanted to avoid for as long as possible. I knew we'd have to take some form of action again each other, but I wanted to put it off until the last minute.

"Rachel, can we talk for a minute?" she asked quietly.


	10. Apologies and Confrontations

**Author's note: So I just want to start off by apologizing for my lack of updating :( Forgive me? I've been busy with my other story and my life got really complicated but everything is good now that summer is approaching! So here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it please let me know if you do! I'll be updating regularly again so be on the look out for new chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own GLEE!**

**Happy reading and please review! :D**

* * *

><p><em>"Rachel, can we talk for a minute?" she asked quietly.<em>

"Hello no white girl, you best be rolling up outta here. Rachel doesn't need your bullshit" Mercedes snapped before I could even say anything.

"No, it's okay guys I think it's best that we talk about what happened" I said.

"Fine, but just know that if you say anything to upset her, I'll tear your skinny ass up" she said before leaving.

"How are you?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine now, I almost lost one of them but everything's okay now" I answered as I rubbed my belly.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry I can explain" she said with tears pouring down her face.

"Honestly Quinn, I don't want to hear it. I just wanted to let you know that we won't be pressing charges even though I should, you almost killed one of my children" I said angrily.

"H-how many are there?" she asked quietly.

"Three" I answered.

"Three?" she repeated before breaking down completely.

"We're fine now Quinn, you didn't do to much damage" I said.

"I'm a terrible person" she sobbed.

"No you're not, you just made a bad decision that's all" I soothed.

At first I wasn't mad at Quinn, but after my maternal instinct kicked in I felt bad for her.

"Can you forgive me?" she asked through her tears.

"Yes, but I need to know why?" I answered.

"Why I hit you?" she asked.

"No, why do you want my forgiveness?" I asked.

"Because I didn't mean to hurt you Rachel, I was so upset" she cried. "The day I heard about your pregnancy was the day I found out I was pregnant last year. I expected the same thing to happen to you, I wanted you to get shlushied and talked about and that didn't happen. When I was pregnant people treated me like shit, but you get pregnant and they offer to be your baby daddies. Why?" she cried.

"I don't know" I answered. I knew why, it was because she was a bitch and she hurt people so when she was vulnerable they struck back. I was never mean to anybody and I doubt that anyone would mess with me with Noah and Santana on my arms.

"I was drunk that day" she said quietly. "My mom brought up Beth the night before and I couldn't handle it. I miss her so much, it hurts to think about her so I pretend she doesn't exist".

Any anger I felt towards her instantly disappeared. I couldn't imagine how badly she was hurting. I loved my babies more than I've ever loved anything in my entire life and I didn't even want to think about living without them.

"She's okay you know" I said, sitting down next to her.

"What?" she asked in shock.

"Beth, I met her the other day. She's happy" I clarified.

"She is?" she asked with hope.

"Yea, she doesn't talk yet, but Noah took her the park and they had a blast. She has your hair and nose" I said.

"So she's happy?" she asked again.

"Extremely, Shelby's been doing a great job with her. She wants you to meet her" I said.

"I don't know" she said, turning away.

"I've just rekindled my relationship with my mother and I've never been happier, I think Beth will benefit from this. She wants you and Noah to be a part of her life, it might make you happy just to see her" I suggested.

"Do you think she'll know who I am?" she asked.

"Maybe. She didn't seem to know who Noah was, but she still interacted with him anyway" I said.

"Do you think you can ask Shelby if it would be okay to meet her?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course, she'd be more than willing to let you in" I said.

"I'm sorry Rachel for everything. The slushies, the bullying, can you forgive me?" she asked again.

"Yes, on one condition" I said with a smile.

"What?"

"Can we try to be friends?" I asked.

"I'd love that" she said.

"One more thing" I said before she left.

"What's that?"

"Can I have a hug?" I asked with my hands out.

"Sure" she laughed as she wrapped her arms around me. "Hey Berry" she asked, not letting go.

"Yea" I answered.

"You're still getting fat" she joked.

"Yea well carrying around three babies will do that" I laughed.

**Noah P.O.V.**

It was time for glee club and I was heading towards the choir room in a hurry. Beyonce and Aretha told me that Quinn had confronted Rach and I had to make sure my girl was okay.

"Move it Jewfro" I barked at the skinny kid standing in my way.

"Care to comment on the incident concerning the Ice Queen and Mckinley's Angel?" he asked, shoving a microphone and a camera in my face.

"Fuck off" I said, shoving him into the locker.

I rounded the corner and burst into the glee room only to find my two baby mamas hugging it out.

"Hello Noah, how is your day going?" she asked brightly as she kissed me forcefully.

"You good?" I asked, motioning towards Quinn.

"Yes, Quinn and I have resolved our issues and agreed on a mutual friendship" she blabbered.

"Yea babe, that's great why don't you go meet up with Santana she got you some snacks" I suggested.

"Oh good, I am kinda hungry" she giggled.

When she left, I walked over to Quinn.

"I don't know what you said to her, but thank you" I said, rubbing my hand through my 'hawk.

"It's the least I could do" she shrugged.

"Yea well as long as she's happy" I said walking away.

"Hey Puck" she said, stopping me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'm sorry"

"S'kool" I shrugged.

As long as Rachel was good, I didn't care about anything else. Her, Santana, and my babies were at the top of my list and if they were happy then I was happy.

"Hey babe, whatcha got there?" I asked motioning towards the food in her hands.

"A peanut butter granola bar want some?" she asked, plopping down on my lap.

"Nah, I'm good that healthy shit ain't for me babe" I answered.

"That's because it's not for you, it's for the babies" Santana snapped.

"Geez, what crawled up your ass?" I asked.

"Oh she's just miserable, ignore her" Rachel laughed.

"I'm not miserable, I'm fucking horny" she complained.

"Yea, join the club" I whispered when Rachel had her head turned.

It's been two weeks since Rach got her stitches out and the doctor had given her strict orders to refrain from physical activity, including sex so neither of us were getting any.

"Do you think we could ask about it at her appointment today?" she whispered back.

"Hell yea, I don't think I'm gonna make it much longer before I die of blue balls" I moaned.

"So who's ready for Nationals?" Mr. Shue asked as he walked in the room, but I tuned him out. I couldn't wait for that fucking appointment.

**Santana P.O.V.**

I couldn't remember a thing the doctor had said to me and usually I was the one to make sure Rachel and the babies were okay. After he said it was okay to have sex, my mind completely blanked. These last two weeks had been freaking torture, we've never gone that long before and I couldn't wait to make love to my girl.

"Noah, slow down" Rachel whined as Puck sped through traffic.

"Sorry babe, but I needed you wet and naked like yesterday" he said.

"Santana, tell him to slow down" she said, using her big puppy eyes.

"Nope, I agree with Puckerman it's been way too long baby" I said kissing her neck.

"Hey, no fair you can't start yet" Puck complained.

"Oh shut up, you probably won't last five minutes anyway" I snapped.

As soon as he parked his truck, I ran up the stairs of my apartment and through open the door. I immediately closed all the blinds and stripped off all my clothes.

"Mmm..Noah" I heard Rachel moan as he stumbled in the door with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Naked now!" I yelled as we both worked to pull off all her clothes minus the stupid baby monitor.

I watched as she shoved her tongue down Puck's throat, while wrapping her hand around his cock. Just seeing her naked made me more wet by the minute.

"Rachel..please baby" I moaned as I pressed a purple dildo in her hands. I had no interest in foreplay, I just really needed my girl and release.

"Someone's anxious" she giggled and she pushed me back on the bed.

"Please" I gasped as she flicked her tongue over my clit.

"Are we in a rush?" she asked playfully.

"Rachel, I am not in the mood for your teasing, fuck me now!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay" she said, plunging the dildo inside me.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck" I moaned as she continued to pound into me.

"You like that baby?" she asked.

"Fuck yes" I hissed.

"You want more?" she cooed.

"Yes, god yes!" I yelled groaning when she stopped.

I looked up to figure out why she stopped when I saw her head thrown back in pure bliss while Puck pounded into her from behind.

"Now who's in a rush?" I asked, playing with her clit while she chanted Puck's name over and over again.

"Mm..I'm so close come with me San" she moaned and she continued pumping into me.

I could feel myself dangling on the edge, when she bit down hard on my neck as her orgasm ripped through her setting mine off as well. I grabbed the sheets and screamed as I came, watching both Rachel and Puck released at the same time.

"That was so hot" Puck said, once he caught his breath.

"We should never wait that long again" Rachel huffed.

"Why, that was totally worth it?" I asked.

"Yea, but I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow" she groaned.

"My bad" Puck said, rolling over and cuddling into her side.

"Santana's right" she giggled. "It was worth it".

**Noah P.O.V.**

Today Rachel was officially 5 months pregnant. She now had a somewhat large baby belly and I couldn't keep my hands off of it. I didn't understand why, but seeing her belly made me proud and horny at the same time. Every time I looked at it, I was seeing my kids. _My kids. _Something about that amazed me and I couldn't shake the anxiety that came along with it. I only had four months until I was a father. It was hard enough raising one kid, but Rachel was about to pop out three and we were no where near ready.

The furniture had been delivered, but it was still in boxes and we had no clothes or anything for the babies. I knew we were waiting until we found out the sexes, but every time I passed by the empty nursery I got more and more nervous.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asked as we strolled the aisle of fucking Whole Foods.

"Just how damn cute you are with my babies in your belly that's all" I smiled as I gave in a rub.

"Oh we should get lettuce for the salad, I'll get it you go get tomatoes okay?" she said, wondering off.

Truth was I fucking hated this store, but Santana read that organic food was good for the babies so I got stuck shopping with Rach, while she went out with Brittany. I didn't mind being alone with Rach, in fact I loved the times it was just us two but I absolutely hated grocery shopping and being in a pansy ass store like this didn't help.

I continued browsing the aisles when I heard yelling across the way. The voices were getting louder and louder and the more I listen, the more familiar they got.

"You're a pathetic whore!" one voice yelled.

"We gave you everything and this is how you repay us?" the other screamed.

Oh hell no, tell me I'm not seeing what I think I am. Here in the middle of the store are Rachel's dads. I never really got the full story on why Rach moved into Santana's house permanently, but I knew she was disowned.

"I'm s-sorry" Rachel sobbed as she dropped the head of lettuce on the ground.

"What the fuck?" I snapped as I pulled Rachel into my arms.

"And here is the precious baby daddy" the African American one spat.

"Lima's very own man-whore" the other said.

"Only the best for our little princess" he laughed sarcastically.

I had no interest in them, I only wanted to calm Rachel who was a sobbing mess in my arms.

"Babe it's okay, ignore them" I whispered.

"Make them stop Noah" she cried.

I took one look at her tear stained face before totally losing my shit.

"Go to hell" I snapped as I grabbed the larger one by the collar. "She's your fucking daughter. I know I'm no good, but fuck when it comes to parenting I'm way above you" I spat. "My kids aren't even born yet and I'd die for them, I don't care how badly they screw up I'll always be there for them" I said, letting him go.

"You think you'll stay with her when they're born? Or how about when they start screaming through the night? You think you're better than us? You'll be outta there the second those kids start walking. You're a deadbeat and you'll never be anything more" he said.

I was just about to respond when a beeping noise caught my attention. I turned my head to find Rachel curled in a ball with her arms wrapped tightly around her belly.

"What's wrong Rach?" I said, pulling her arms away.

"It hurts Noah" she cried.

I lifted up her shirt to look at the beeping baby monitor which was flashing red.

"Fuck" I muttered. "Come on babe, we gotta get to the hospital" I said, pulling her up.

I was just about to pull her out the door, when I noticed her dads were staring at us.

I grabbed him again and shook him against the wall as hard as I could.

"I swear to god if anything happens to Rachel or my kids you'll pay" I hissed. "This is all your fucking fault, you think I'm a deadbeat think again. I'd never fucking abandon my kid. The only two deadbeats around here are you" I said, slamming him into the wall.

"Thank you Noah" she said quietly as I dragged her outta the store.

About an hour later, Rachel was sound asleep and me and Santana were sitting on either side of her holding her hands.

"So you wanna tell me what the hell happened?" she asked.

"Her fucking dads that's what happened" I snapped.

"Oh?" she said in a surprised voice.

"Yea, they fucking cornered her at the store and started screaming. Then the monitor started beeping and here we are" I said.

"That's all?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I may have scared them shitless before leaving, but it's only because Rachel wanted me to" I shrugged.

"She wanted you to threaten her fathers?" she asked.

"Yep, she know I'm badass" I smirked.

"Whatever, I'm going to get something to eat. Call me if she wakes up" she said, leaving the room.

I sat back in my chair and thought over everything that had happened. The stress from her fathers caused her to go into labor, but luckily we got here in time to stop it. They put her on some serious drugs and she was acting all loopy so they put her to sleep for a while. I wanted to be so angry at her fathers, but I couldn't be. If it weren't for them then I wouldn't have Rach and I couldn't even imagine a life without her or Santana for that matter.

"Hi" she said, sleepily as she woke up.

"Hey" I said, kissing her forehead.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, rubbing her belly.

"Yea, everything's good" I smiled. "They were about to make an appearance, but luckily we stopped them".

"Wow" she gasped.

"How much do you remember?" I asked.

"Everything up to the beeping monitor" she said.

"Oh" I said sadly. I was kinda hoping she'd forget about the altercation. I didn't want her to remember anything thing hurtful or stressful.

"I never got to thank you for defending me like that" she said, stroking my arm.

"I'd do anything to protect my baby mama you know that" I said, shivering at her warm touch.

"But they way you reacted was something I've never seen before" she whispered.

"Yea, well I don't like it when people threaten my family" I said, kissing her softly.

"I really appreciate it Noah and although I don't condone violence, I'm really grateful" she said.

"Ah, call it payback for knocking you up" I smirked.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" I answered.

"Aw, I hate to break up this sweet moment, but the doctor's coming and he says he can tell us the sex of our babies!" Santana said excitedly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea, she's twenty weeks Puck" she scowled.

"My bad" I said defensively.

"Do you even read the stuff I give you?" she asked.

"I browse" I huffed.

"Whatever" she said, before squealing with Rachel over our kids.

The next day was torture, but Rachel insisted we go to school even though none of us got any sleep. I walked into the choir room only to find everyone already there.

"Okay, not that everyone's here we have an important announcement to make!" Santana yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Just tell us already, my god children are in need of a wardrobe" Kurt snapped.

"Relax Beyonce" I laughed.

"Ready?" Santana asked as everyone held their breath.

"The twins are boys and the other baby is undetermined" Rachel smiled.

"So you're having two boys and an it?" Mercedes asked.

"Baby A and B are boys for sure, but Baby C was wiggling around to much to tell so we don't know" Rachel said.

"So I'm buying blue and neutral?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Yea, I guess" I shrugged.

The class erupted into talk about the babies while Rachel, Santana, and I sat in the back holding hands.

"You sleepy baby?" Santana asked as Rachel laid her head on my shoulder.

"Yea, just a little" she yawned.

"Told you we should have stayed home" I said, rubbing her belly.

"Yea, but then we'd miss all this" Santana said, gesturing towards the chaotic classroom even Mr. Shue was happy.

We continued watching our friends fuss over our kids when I felt it.

"The fuck was that?" I asked, pulling my hand away.

"Oh my god" Rachel said in excitement.

"What's wrong baby" Santana asked as she grabbed both our hands and put them on her belly.

"Just wait" she whispered. "There, did you feel it?" she asked.

"Yea, was that the baby?" I asked totally freaked out.

"Yes you idiot, what else would it be?" Santana asked.

"Is that the first time they've moved?" I asked.

"No, well it's the first time I felt it that strong usually it's just a little flutter" she answered.

"Hey guys, the babies just kicked" I yelled before I got trampled by the entire glee club waiting to feel our babies movements.

I looked around at all our friends and the huge smile on Rachel's face and I could have never been happier.


	11. Getting Ready

**Author's note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, please keep them coming they make me really happy and I love responding to them and getting feedback!**

**I set up a poll on my profile because I'm thinking of starting a new story, but I'm not sure which couple to make it so please vote!**

**The picture of the triplet's nursery can also be found on my profile as well, just copy and paste the link in your browser.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee!**

**Happy reading and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby P.O.V.<strong>

I was sitting on my living room couch, reading a book while Rachel and Beth played on the floor. Santana and Noah had kicked Rachel out of the apartment for the day because they were painting the nursery. They were also planning a surprise shower for Rachel, but she had no idea. I looked down at my daughters playing together and my heart swelled with love. They were building a tower out of blocks and Beth was trying to put her stuffed rabbit that Quinn had given her on the top.

Quinn and I weren't exactly on the best terms since she tried to kill my grandchildren, but she proved that she was good for Beth. I wasn't able to get her to talk or even mutter a word, but as soon as she met Quinn she squealed and began babbling happily. I knew it would benefit them both if Quinn were involved in Beth's life and everyone seemed happier how that they were together. Rachel and Quinn had become friends and I was extremely proud of my daughter for being able to forgive her when she really didn't deserve it.

I snuck out of the room to get my camera and capture their sisterly moment. I loved having Rachel at my house and spending time with her. I honestly regret not being involved in her life when I had the opportunity. Rachel really was a great person and I loved her more than words could express. I wanted Rachel to follow her dreams no matter what and recently she has been downsizing. She no longer wanted to go to New York and she never spoke about broadway anymore. I know she still desperately wanted to be on stage, and I could relate to how she was feeling.

I wanted Rachel to have everything because she deserved it. I went into the kitchen to come up with a plan to get Rachel her dreams when I thought of the perfect idea. I had a ton of money put away from when I was working in high school. I was planning on using the money to get to broadway, but I never made it. I still had the money in the account, plus the benefits I had gotten coaching Vocal Adrenaline. I decided to put the money together for Rachel so she and the babies could have an apartment in New York when she graduated. I knew Rachel was bound to make it into Juilliard or NYU with her talent and 4.0 GPA and she could definitely go. Noah had told me that he was planing on going to community college and he could do that in New York as well. I expected him as the father of my grandchildren to support Rachel and the babies and I'm sure he'd have no problem finding a job and working part-time. Santana had stellar grades as well and had been accepted to Ohio State where she would go until Rachel graduated. I knew they would stay here until Rachel graduated, but I wanted them to get out of Ohio and make something of themselves. The triplets would be two by the time she graduates and they could go to daycare while they go to school. They could do this, I had faith.

After I had transferred the money into an account for Rachel, I went back into the living room to find them fast asleep. Rachel was lying across the floor with Beth curled on top of her massive belly. I laughed quietly before picking Beth up gently and taking her to the nursery. I then woke up Rachel, I didn't want her having back problems from sleeping on a floor.

"Rachel honey, wake up" I said, shaking her lightly.

"No, I'm sleeping" she mumbled.

"Come on sweetheart, you're gonna get a backache if you sleep on the floor at least move to the couch" I said, lifting her up gently.

"Mom?" she asked, once she opened her eyes.

"I'm right here Rachel" I said, rubbing her back.

"I'm so tired" she said, rubbing her eyes lazily.

"You're pregnant honey, of course you're tired" I laughed.

"But I'm never tired, I never feel like this" she whined.

"Like what baby?" I asked.

"Like a big fat whale" she cried.

"Rachel" I laughed. "You are not fat honey, I was almost twice you size and you're carrying three" I exclaimed.

"Yes, but I still have four and a half more months to go and they won't stop moving around" she complained.

"You'll be fine honey, just try to get some sleep" I said, pulling the blanket over her.

"I can't sleep, they are kicking and rolling around too much" she huffed.

I placed my hands over her belly and was immediately greeted with several kicks in different areas.

"Have you tried singing to them?" I asked, pressing on what felt like a foot.

"I hum sometimes and I talk to them, but it doesn't calm them. If anything it just makes them more rowdy" she said.

"Here lay down, let me try something" I said, pulling her back against me.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my ipod. I selected the song I wanted and begin singing quietly to her.

_Where do I begin my love_

_Starting with the things I haven't said enough of_

_Starting with the day you changed my life_

_And ending with the way I feel tonight_

_Where do I begin_

_Where do I belong when you're not here_

_This is way beyond my darkest fear_

_I don't know where I end or where I start_

_Each mile in between is way too far_

_Where do I begin_

I noticed that the movement of the baby had decreased significantly and that Rachel was half way asleep by now, but I kept singing anyway.

_I've always counted all my blessings_

_Knowing you'd defend me_

_And stand by my side_

_If only I didn't lose my senses_

_Each time I intended_

_For these words to come out right_

_Where do I begin my love_

_Starting with the morning you brought me the sun_

_Starting with the stars from out of space_

_You took a few and lit up my face_

_Where do I begin_

_I've always counted all my blessings_

_Knowing you'd defend me_

_And stand by my side_

_If only I didn't lose my senses_

_Each time I intended_

_For these words to come out right_

_Where do I begin my love_

_I always read the last page instead of the first one_

_Well there's no need to rush it all in_

_I love you and I'll say it again_

_Where do I begin_

_Where do I begin_

_Where should we begin_

"That was beautiful" Rachel said with tears in her eyes. I could tell she had been fighting her sleep so she could hear the entire song.

"Thank you sweetheart" I said.

"They stopped kicking" she said relieved. "I feel like I've heard that before, it sounds so familiar".

"I used to sing it to you all the time. You were restless and I never got any sleep so I started singing and it worked" I smiled.

"Thanks mommy" she whispered before giving in and falling asleep.

I gently untangled myself from her warm body and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. I went upstairs to check on Beth and found her fast asleep. I lifted her gently and took off her play clothes. I started her a warm bath and laughed when she woke up with a confused look on her face. She looked up at me with her big hazel eyes in a sleepy daze and sniffled.

"It's okay Beth, don't cry we're getting ready for Rachel's party" I said, dumping a cup of water on her head.

She seemed to understand because she smiled brightly and reached for her duck. I hummed quietly as I washed her small body and wrapped her in a fluffy towel. I got her dressed in a nice pink dress and set her down on my bed with her rabbit while I got dressed myself. I had just finished taking the curlers out of my hair when my phone rang.

"Hello Santana" I said excitedly.

"Hey, we're all finished and ready for Rachel" she said.

"Oh alright, I'll go wake her up" I said hanging up and grabbing Beth.

I placed her in her car-seat before running back inside and throwing Rachel'd gifts into the trunk before she saw them. I went back in and woke Rachel up and laughed when she had the same confused expression as Beth.

"Rachel, Santana called she has dinner ready for you" I said, helping her up.

"Mm..Dinner" she said, rubbing her belly.

"Yes, come on we've got to go" I said, tugging her out the door.

**Noah P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of Rachel retching at 6:30 in the fucking morning. Needless to say, I was not at all happy. I stumbled my way into the bathroom, grabbing a cup of water and a cold rag on the way.

"Noah" she groaned as she heaved into the toilet.

"Yea I'm here babe" I said, grabbing her hair in one hand and pressing the rag to her forehead with the other. I had gotten this whole morning sickness routine down pact.

"I hate feeling like this" she moaned.

"I know babe, but it'll be worth it" I said, kissing her sweaty neck.

"Uh, I feel like they're trying to kill me" she cried.

"I know, I could feel their little feet against my back. They give a great massage" I chuckled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, but they kept me up all night and I'm extremely tired".

"Mm, you need me to have a talk with the boys?" I asked.

"This isn't funny Noah, I'm miserable" she grumbled.

"I'm sorry, here let me make it better" I said, pulling her back against me. "Alright boys listen up" I said, rubbing circles on her swollen belly. "Your mother is tired and she's not feeling so hot right now okay. I know you're practicing your football exercises cause you're gonna be badass boys like your pops-ouch!" I yelled as she slapped me on the head.

"Don't swear, they can hear you" she snapped.

"Anyway" I said, rolling my eyes. "You're gonna have to practice later on because your starting to drive your mother insane with the constant movement. But when you guys are older, we'll practice together I promise. You guys are gonna be the best damn running back and wide receivers ever" I said, kissing her belly twice before kissing her lips.

"Ugh!" she grunted as they started rolling around.

"I said no more kicking" I said, pointing at her belly.

"Oh Noah give it up, you're just making it worse. The sound of your voice makes them all hyper" she moaned as she struggled to stand.

"I think I got something to relax them" I said, snaking my hand into her panties.

"Not now Noah, I'm not in the mood" she said, pushing my hand away.

"Just relax babe" I whispered as I sucked on her neck gently.

"Mmm" she moaned as she slumped back against me.

I pulled her shirt off and sucked greedily on her enlarged breasts. She'd grown like three cup sizes and both Santana and I were in heaven. I got a boner every time a little bit of cleavage was exposed and I'm pretty sure Satan was creamin her panties when she got a glimpse, it was seriously my favorite part of the pregnancy. I pulled and twisted her nipples until they were pointed and hard. I licked up her neck and connected our lips in a scorching kiss, only breaking apart when we needed air.

"You are so sexy babe" I whispered in her ear, licking the shell and tugging on her earlobe.

"Noah please" she said, guiding my hand down to her wet sex.

"I got you Rach, just relax" I said, pulling down her drenched panties.

Another thing I loved about this pregnancy were the hormones. Not the ones that make her cry and definitely not the ones that made her pissed at me-cause that shit was fucking scary, but the ones that made her horny. It only took one touch and she was soaked and withering beneath me.

After I had her completely naked, I lifted her up on the sink and spread open her long legs. I ran my fingers up her slit and felt my pants tighten as she shivered and mewled the sexiest fucking sound ever. I attached my lips to her mouth, massaged her right breast with one hand, and slid two fingers into her with the other. I slowly pumped in and out of her, moaning at her tight grip. Every time I felt her slick walls, I pictured my dick inside her, pounding into oblivion.

"Noah" she gasped as she threw her back against the mirror.

I could tell she was close by the fluttering of her pussy against my fingers and I was dying to be inside her.

"Let go Rachel" I whispered as I stroked her clit roughly.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god Noahhhhh!" she screamed as she climaxed. I immediately tugged her forward so she didn't slam her head off the wall and pressed on her bundle nerves so she could ride out her orgasm.

"God you're beautiful" I said, yanking my pants down, sighing in relief when my cock sprang free.

I watched as she licked her lips and reached out to wrap her hand around me.

"Ah fuck" I moaned as she pumped up and down. "Do you know what you do to me babe?" I asked, kissing all over her neck and chest. "Seeing you pregnant is such a fucking turn-on" I groaned. "Watching you walk around with your belly swollen and filled with my babies" I said, placing my hands on her hips "So fucking hot" I said, driving into her tight center.

"Noah!" she screamed as I thrusted into her with slow deep thrusts, going in all the way to the hilt.

"That's right, scream my name Rach..shit" I hissed when she started rolling her hips up to meet mine.

"No..swearing..oh god" she gasped between thrusts as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Can't help it..so fucking tight".

"Oh, oh, oh uhmm..so good" she keened as I felt her muscles tighten, causing a stream of obscenities to fall from my lips.

"Rach, I gonna come" I yelled as she dug her nails into my back, I loved it when she did this. The pain of the scratching and the pleasure from her touch sent me over the edge almost every time and I could feel my balls tighten up in responce.

"More please Noah" she screamed when I rubbed her clit in fast circles, while keeping my slow tempo.

"Fuck..Rachel!" I yelled when her walls started spasming around my dick.

"Yes!" she screamed so loud, the mirror shook when she clamped down on me and came.

"Uh" I grunted as I released inside her, filling her with my warm seed.

We rocked together gently, gasping and moaning as we rode out our orgasms.

"Thank you Noah" she said, bringing us together for a sweet kiss.

"Anytime babe, did it work?" I asked.

"Yep" she smiled as she patted her belly. "I think they fell asleep".

"Yea, or they're scared shitless from hearing you scream my name so damn loud" I chuckled.

"Not funny" she said, with a pout.

"I'm sorry" I said, laughing at her cute little pouty face. "Come on, let's get you showered and ready" I said, lifting her off the sink.

"For what?" she asked, bending over to start the water.

I almost spilled her surprise when I got distracted by her ass right in front of me. "Uh..um..S-shelby's coming to pick you up, you're spending the day with her me and Satan got shit to do" I said.

"Really and what 'shit' would that be?" she asked I closed the shower curtain so I couldn't be distracted by her naked body.

"We're painting the nursery" I said, getting the toothpaste outta the cabinet.

"You're what!" she shrieked.

"Relax babe, we're only doing a primer you know we're waiting to find out the sex of baby C, but we don't want you around the fumes" I lied.

"Oh, okay" she said, humming quietly as she continued on with her shower.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" I asked, rinsing my mouth out.

"Mm..waffles" she said excitedly.

"How did I know?" I said sarcastically.

Rachel wanted waffles and strawberries everyday for breakfast, it was the only thing she actually kept down. I felt bad that she still had morning sickness and even though the doctor said it was totally normal, it still worried me when she heaved over the toilet every morning.

I went to the kitchen to find Shelby, Beth, Quinn, and Santana sitting at the breakfast table with different looks written across them. Shelby had a look of pure anger on her face and I instantly flinched. Quinn looked utterly shocked, and Santana looked amused yet angry. The only normal looking one was Beth, so I decided to greet her first.

"Hey baby girl" I said, tossing her in the air and blowing a raspberry on her chubby cheek as she squealed with laughter.

"Mornin Shelby, Satan, baby mama" I said, sitting down at the table with Beth in my lap.

"Good morning Noah" Shelby said in curt tone.

What the fuck? Why is she giving me a death glare, what did I do?

"If you call me that one more time, I'll cut your balls over with a butter knife" Santana snapped.

"Hey Puck" Quinn greeted quietly, her face was turning purple and she looked like she was trying to hold her breath.

"Why is everyone so bitter this morning, today's supposed to be fun right?" I asked.

"Not everyone can have 'fun' in the mornings Noah" Shelby scolded.

"Okay?" I said slowly.

"What time is everyone else supposed to get here?" Santana asked as she slammed down a plate of waffles in front of me.

"As soon as Rachel leaves" Quinn answered.

"The fuck is your problem?" I asked, covering Beth's ears.

"You're my fucking problem Puckerman. We have guests in our kitchen and you're in there screwing Rachel" she snapped.

"Shit" I whispered under my breath. "You heard that?" I asked.

"Rachel's not exactly known for being quiet" Quinn laughed loudly.

"Honestly Noah it was highly inappropriate, especially when Beth was sitting right here" Shelby said tiredly.

"Look, the babies were kicking up a storm and Rachel was all moody. I just wanted to help her relax" I said shrugging.

"By fucking her brains out?" Santana seethed. "The fucking walls were shaking Puck!".

"That's cause I'm a stud" I snickered, earning a slap on the back on the head from Shelby. Now I see where Rachel gets it from, these chicks pack a mean punch.

"Jackass" Santana mumbled.

"You're just jealous" I laughed.

"Fuck you" she spat.

"Been there, done that" I smirked, earning a tug on the nose from Beth. Great now all the girls in the room were mad at me.

"Morning everyone!" Rachel said brightly as she entered the room.

"Hey baby" Santana said smiling as she kissed her gently before handing her a plate of waffles.

"Mm, waffles" she said happily.

"Hey mom" she said, kissing her forehead. "Morning Quinn" she said, hugging her the best she could with her belly in the way, "Hi Beth" she cooed as she stroked her cheek, "Noah" she said, pressing her lips against mine.

"How's the kids?" I asked with a raised eyebrows.

"Hungry" she said as she inhaled her waffles.

"I bet" Quinn giggled, before Shelby shut her up with a hard glare.

"So what're we doing today mom?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing really, we're just hanging out and talking. We can go to the mall if you like, maybe pick some stuff up for the babies?" she asked.

"Sure, that'd be great!" she exclaimed.

After breakfast, Shelby, Beth, and Rachel left us to get down to business.

"Okay, Quinn you call all the gleeks and get them here. Puck, you go start assembling the furniture in the living room, and I'll start on the food for the party" Santana said, emptying out the refrigerator.

We had stocked the fridge with all the party food and told Rachel that we were having a big family dinner tonight. We had been planing this day for weeks now and Santana wanted everything to go perfectly or she would loose her shit.

Kurt and Quinn were in charge of decorations and cake for the party, Brittany was in charge of music, Mike, Sam, Finn, Artie and Blaine were in charge of hauling, Santana and Mercedes were on food patrol, and Tina was in charge of making sure everyone got appropriate gifts and brought them.

I began to open up the box that held the crib for Baby A, when the guys showed up.

"Hey, where do we put this?" Sam asked, bringing in the basinets.

"Right here, we gotta put it all together before we move it in" I said, trying to read through directions that appeared to be in Japanese.

I watched as Quinn and Kurt began tying balloons everywhere and setting up games and such, while Mercedes and Santana began cooking. Tina began stacking presents on a table, while the guys continued to bring in stuff for the nursery that we had kept in Finn's basement. We wanted everything to be a surprise for Rachel and Santana and I had designed the perfect nursery for our kids. We knew Rachel would be pissed that she didn't get to help, but it was our gift to her and I knew she'd love it anyway.

"How the hell does this work?" Finn asked, holding up a screw and the top to a changing table.

"You screw it in here and attach it to this piece" Artie said simply.

"How the hell do you know?" I asked.

"I read the directions" he said smugly.

"Oh yea, so how do I put his together?" I said, holding up a piece of white crib.

"Attach it to that using a hammer and that nail right there" he said, pointing to the various parts.

After five minutes we had an assembly line going under Artie's direction. Apparently the dude spoke like frequent Japanese and understood how to build this shit. Finn and Blaine were sent to go paint because they were fucking useless when it came to building. Finn was just dumb and Blaine just wasn't the building type.

We were half way done with the last crib when Quinn began snapping pictures of all of us working.

"What're doing Q?" Santana asked as Brittany danced around the house, placing party favors on every available surface.

"It's for your baby book" she said. "I took pictures of a bunch of animals at the zoo for the babies, some of the three of you in glee when you weren't looking, and now I'm taking pictures of you guys preparing for their arrival. The book is my present to them" she clarified.

"Wow Q, I don't know what to say, that's really sweet of you" Santana said.

"It's the least I can do after what happened" she said quietly.

"Look I'm really sorry about how everything played out, I know you didn't mean to overreact like that" she said.

"It's okay San, it's my fault I should be apologizing to you" Quinn answered.

"Thanks Q" Santana said, hugging her tight before posing by the stove with Mercedes for a picture.

I was happy to see everyone getting along well, and before I knew it everything was set up and ready to go. I called my Ma and told her to bring the brat and the rest of the family and she squealed for ten minutes over how happy she was to be having Jewish grandsons. We then called Santana's parents who were surprisingly calm and completely accepting of their daughter giving up the rest of her life to raise her girlfriend's babies. They made her promise that she would go to college like she had planned and that she would be successful and let nothing stop her.

We had called Shelby and told her to bring Rachel back while we hid behind the couch. A few minutes later, the door opened and Beth trotted in followed by Shelby who was carrying a large basket full of baby stuff.

"Where's Rachel?" Santana whispered.

"She's asleep in the car" she said, ducking behind the couch.

"I'll get her" I said, handing Beth to Quinn so she'd stay hidden.

I walked down to Shelby's car and opened the door.

"Hey babe" I said, scooping her up.

"Noah? Is it dinner time, I'm starving?" she asked sleepily.

"Yea, I know babe. But Santana made those tacos that you like, so you gotta wake up" I said, kicking the door closed.

"I can walk you know" she said, as I began carrying her up the stairs.

"Yea I know, but I'd rather you didn't. The doctor's told you to take it easy".

"You weren't worried about taking it easy this morning" she smirked.

"Yea, well that's different" I said. Ever since the incident, I've been worried that something else will send her into labor again. I never let her leave her chair in glee club, I made sure that she was not allowed to wash dishes or be on her feet for more than 20 minutes, I had warned Brittany and made sure she kept the music low so no one would break out in dance or anything and I warned everyone to keep the excitement down. I knew she hated it when I got all overprotective, but she was carrying my kids. They had almost come too early the last time, and I wasn't about to risk that again. They still had four more months of baking time and I was not ready for them yet.

"Mm, I can smell it already. I can't wait for dinner" she said as I set her down to unlock the door.

"Come on" I said, grabbing her by the hips and leading her through the door.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled when we walked through the room.

I was barely able to wrap my arms around her and keep her from jumping out of her skin in shock. I could feel the babies moving around like bouncing balls and I could tell she was happy.

"Oh my god, what is this?" she asked, covering her mouth in surprise.

"It's a shower for you baby" Santana said, wrapping her arms around Rachel's swollen belly.

"You did all this for me?" she asked quietly, tearing up.

"Of course Diva, somebody had to get clothes for your children. I refuse to let you or Puckerman dress them, I would allow Santana but I've never seen her wear anything other than a cheerleading uniform" Kurt said.

"It's beautiful, thank you" she cried.

"Don't cry Rachie, we got you lots of presents" Brittany said, pointing to the gift table.

"Why don't we get the mommy something to eat?" Shelby said, steering Rachel towards the table.

**Santana P.O.V.**

I was so excited about the party. Everyone was eating and mingling and the sounds of laughter was floating through the air. After the food was gone, Rachel began opening her presents while everyone crowded around her.

She opened each gift one at a time and held up each thing, thanked the person for their consideration, cried over the gift, and then handed it to Puck and I to put aside.

She first opened the gift from Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury, it was a bunch of CD's for the baby. He had bought one for bedtime, bath time, car rides, and playtime. It was a really considerate gift considering that all three of us loved music and it would no doubt be a part of the babies' lives.

She then opened the gifts from Finn, Mike, and Sam which made Puck super happy. The had made onesies for the boys that said "Badass in training", "I get my guns from my daddy", "I'm a stud", and "Warning: Cute but Dangerous". They had also purchased several toy footballs, race cars, and Puck's personal favorite, three motorized monster trucks. Two were obviously for a boy and the third was plain and solid colored.

Tina and Artie had gotten the babies plush electronic toys in the shape of cell phones and computers and beeped and made lots of annoying noises.

Mercedes had made the babies each a small gift basket with lotions, towels, wash cloths, powders, and bath toys.

Kurt then rushed over and placed one very large box in front of Rachel, while Blaine placed a smaller one on top. It wasn't a big shock when the they were both filled to the top with clothes. The bigger box was filled with boys clothing because Kurt had claimed that boys were messy especially when they had Puck's genes and the smaller box was gender neutral. Each of the outfits either matched or coordinated with each other and they were bunched together so we knew what went with what.

Brittany had bought three little stuffed ducks with matching blankets.

Quinn handed over the baby book she had made and a few framed pictures of the three of us that she had taken during glee, which turned Rachel into a sobbing mess.

Shelby bought star shaped mobiles and bedding with little moons on it for the cribs.

My parents had bought a set of books for us to teach the babies how to talk. They then made Rachel sob when they bought two more to teach the babies both Spanish and Hebrew as well.

Puck's mother's gift was definitely the most heart felt and I felt myself tearing up a bit. She had cut up the white fleece blanket that Shelby had given to Rachel and sewn it into three smaller blankets for the babies, that way they could each have a piece. I was shocked when Miriam hugged Rachel, Puck, and then me of all people. She then handed me a bag that contained more private things such as a breast pump, diaper ointment, and that weird thing you use to get the boogers out of their noses. Puck's sister, Sarah had also gotten lots of bottles, pacifiers, and teething rings.

After all of the boxes were opened, Puck and I stood and handed Rachel our present. Everyone assumed that the nursery was our gift, but there was another part to it.

"Here you go baby" I said, handing her the small box.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything" she sniffled.

"Too bad, open it" Puck said impatiently, he was just as excited as I was.

We all watched in silence as she opened up the box that contained the silver name plate.

"What is it?" she asked, holding it up.

"It's for the nursery" I said, as Puck and I held up our name plates.

"I decided to name Baby B, Liam" he said, showing her the plate with Liam's name.

"And I named Baby A, Levi" I said, handing her my plate as well. "The third plate is for you. We when find out the sex, we'll get it monogrammed and we'll hand it above their cribs".

"Thank you so much" she said as she wrapped her arms around both of us, planting big wet kisses on our cheeks.

"So, you got any names Ray?" Mercedes asked as the entire glee club looked at her in anticipation.

"I think if it's a boy, I'll name him Landon and if it's a girl we'll call her Lea" she said happily.

"Oh, so beautiful" Mariam said, bursting out in tears. "And they're Jewish!" she yelled happily as everyone else burst out in laughter.

"Hey baby, there's still on more thing to show you" I said as Puck helped her up.

"This is something from all of us gleeks" Puck said, leading her down the hall.

"You didn't" she whispered as she stopped in front of the nursery door.

"Go ahead" I said, pushing her forwards.

We all watched in anticipation as she slowly turned the doorknob and stepped in to reveal all of our hard work.

"Oh my god!" she said quietly as she took the freshly created nursery.

"Do you like it baby?" I asked as she waddled in.

"You did this?" she asked with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Yea, we all worked together while you were out with Shelby" Puck said.

"I can't believe it, it's so beautiful" she said, running her hand over a crib.

"It really is something, I can't even take credit for the design" Kurt said sadly.

"Who designed it?" she asked.

"We did" I said, motioning to myself and Puck.

"We decided to do the whole gender neutral thing, just in case there's a Lea in there as well" he said, rubbing her belly affectionately.

We all took turns rubbing Rachel's belly, walking around the room, and taking in all our hard work. The room was painted white and had light brown hard wood floors. Each white crib sat on a fluffy rug and we hung Shelby's mobiles on each while Brittany put on the sheets and placed her ducks inside. Mariam then laid out the star mini blankets over the side of each, making the room almost complete. We were only missing the name plates and the babies.

After we had all fussed over Rachel and the nursery, we cranked up the music, danced, and had cake. The cake was beautiful and tasted liked heaven, it read "Congradulations Rachel, Santana, and Noah" had beautifully made flowers on it. After everyone had got a slice, I put away some for Rachel's midnight snack and hid the rest for myself and Puck.

After a few hours I noticed Rachel was falling asleep, so I sat her down on Puck's lap and started to herd everyone out. The only people left was Shelby, Beth who had fallen asleep on Rachel's belly, Mariam, and Puck's sister Sarah. Mariam was talking Rachel's head off as she was fighting sleep, Sarah was organizing all the presents, Shelby and I were cleaning up all the dishes, and Puck's legs were breaking under the weight of Rachel, the babies, and Beth as he rolled his eyes at his mother.

When the house was cleaned, we thanked Mariam again for her help and refused her offer to stay the night to put away the presents for the third time, she and Sarah were on their way.

Rachel and Noah kissed Beth goodbye as Shelby took the sleeping baby home for the night.

I dragged Noah into the bedroom as he was carrying an exhausted Rachel to bed. I flopped down in my usual spot and curled into Rachel's back when Puck placed her down gently on the bed. As soon as Puck laid down and she was curled against his chest and was fast asleep.

"You think she's happy with everything?" I asked, following the babies movements in her belly with my hand.

"Judging by the smile on her face and the amount of tears she shed, I'd say we did good" he laughed.

"I'm really happy with the way everything turned out" I murmured.

"Yea, the nursery is badass".

"I think Levi, Liam, and Landon are gonna love it" I smiled, thinking of the three little brown haired boys that have been on my mind for the past five months.

"Three boys?" he ask.

"Definitely"

"It doesn't matter to me, I'll love it even if it has two heads and three feet" he said.

"Night Puck" I said, burying my face in Rachel's soft hair.

"Night" he mumbled.

"Goodnight Levi, goodnight Liam, and goodnight Landon" I said.

"Or Lea" Puck added before we fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So is the baby a Lea or a Landon, I don't know you tell me! It's up to you guys to pick so leave a review or send me a message, majority wins!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Shelby sang. It was called "Where do I begin?" and it's by none other than the fabulous Idina Menzel.**

**I've also written a one-shot that is an extension of the birthday scene from this story so please r&r that as well!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	12. Graduation

**Author's note: Hello everyone, just wanted to thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they really make me happy.**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN GLEE!**

**Just wanted to give a special thanks to my beta, jupiter01. You're the best, I probably drove you insane with all the e-mails so thanks for sticking by me!**

**You can see all of the dresses that the girls wore in this chapter as well as the nursery for the triplets. The link is on my profile.**

**Happy reading and please review :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel P.O.V.<strong>

I squirmed around uncomfortably in my seat as Mr. Shue continued to talk about the graduation ceremony and which songs we should sing. I wasn't really listening; I was too focused on soothing my distressed babies who were kicking up a storm.

"You alright babe?" Noah whispered, adjusting his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm okay, just really uncomfortable" I said, leaning away from his warm body and into Santana's slightly cooler one.

At 24 weeks, I was experiencing all the joyful symptoms of pregnancy, times three. I was hot, hungry, and horny all the time and it was irritating. Everything I ate gave me heartburn and I had gas out of this world. I was not sleeping at night thanks to the constant movement of the babies and I was extremely irritable.

I sat in my chair and watched the glee club practice their song. I watched as they sang and danced all so happily, not worrying about anything else but having fun. I looked around at my friends and realized how much I would truly miss them when they were gone. I saw the biggest and brightest smile on Noah face, something that I have not seen since I told him I was pregnant, as he danced with Artie and Quinn's flirty smile as she sang to Finn made my heart swell. Kurt was spinning Mercedes around in circles and Mr. Shue was challenging Mike to a dance off. Hearing their voices blend so beautifully made the babies bounce around with excitement and I realized how much I would miss this.

I sang along as best I could, considering the fact that I had one child pressing against my rib cage and crushing my lungs, one sitting on my bladder, and one kicking me in the back. As glee continued to sing my thoughts took me back to yesterday at the doctor's office when we learned that both boys were positioned down low, as if I didn't know that already, I could feel them on my bladder, and that they could easily move about. We were told that they were fine and were even bigger than what average babies in multiple births so there wasn't much hope that I'd be able to carry them to full term. Of course Noah got all excited and claimed that his boys were badass and were gonna be big football stars, but was immediately shut up when the doctor explain the dangers that premature babies can face.

We then learned the baby C was wedged up in my rib cage because the boys were taking up too much space and because of the tear in the placenta, there wasn't much room to move around so the baby was reduced to kicking and pushing against my ribs. The doctor then began to press on my chest, to see if they were bruised and after one touch I felt like I was going to burst. They were extremely sore and it hurt to take deep breaths. He then continued to talk about the birthing plan, but I was in so much pain I wasn't paying any attention. The only good thing that came out of the appointment was finding out the sex of baby C and hearing the steady heartbeat of my babies.

I was pulled from my day dream when Mr. Shue started to talk about song selections for graduation. "So what does everyone think, should we sing this song?" he asked as everyone agreed, out of breath from their dancing.

I honestly didn't care what we sang, I wasn't graduating. I still had two more years in this hell hole and I wouldn't even have Noah and Santana to help me get through it. We were losing five members of our club, but it felt like everyone was leaving. Only Finn, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Noah were graduating, leaving Mercedes, Kurt, Mike, Sam, Tina, Artie, and myself, not even enough to go to the Invitationals next year. Without glee, I had nothing to look forward too. Sure I had made lots of friends when I got pregnant, but how long would that last? I had no real interest in academics, I just wanted to sing and perform. Glee was the best part of my day, even now when I'm fat and beyond exhausted I'm still having fun. Just being around these people made me happy and I didn't want that to end.

"Why are you crying baby?" Santana asked, running over to my side.

"It's over" I said quietly, noticing the entire glee club making their way over to me.

"What's over?" Brittany asked cluelessly.

"Glee club" I sniffled.

"What're you talking about babe?" Noah asked, rubbing my sore back.

"We don't have enough members for next year, Coach Sylvester will probably shut us down" Artie said sadly.

"This sucks" Tina groaned.

"Come on guys, have a little faith. Sue's lightened up a little bit, I don't think she'd go that far" Mr. Shue said, shaking his head.

"But what about the competitions, we won't be able to compete without 12 members" I said.

"Who says we have to compete to be a glee club?" Mr Shue asked. "You guys have come so far in the past two years. Sure the competitions are fun and it's exciting to see our hard work pay off, but wouldn't it be just as fun to sing just for yourself?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I'm following" Kurt said, sitting down next to me.

"Glee club isn't about proving who's better or who should win a trophy, it's about having fun and expressing yourself" Finn said, actually saying something remotely intelligent for once.

"He's right" Mercedes said. "We all have special talents and we don't need a judge or a big fat ribbon to tell us otherwise".

"I love you guys" I said. "I never realized how much of a family we are until now".

"Aw Diva, don't cry you'll ruin your make-up" Kurt said, fanning my face.

Last week Santana had asked Quinn to give me a make-over last week since I was feeling ugly. My stomach was huge, my hands and feet were swollen, my face was chubby, and the maternity clothes were barely fitting me. Noah and Santana had tried their best to convince me that I was still pretty and sexy, but I wasn't buying it. It wasn't until Quinn and I had a heart to heart about being pregnant teens that I started to feel a little better. Ever since Quinn had reunited with Beth, she's become a nicer person and one of my best friends. The baby book she made was beautiful and she helped me deal with the more embarrassing parts of pregnancy and trust me, there are a lot.

"Sorry" I sniffled. "I'm happy that we're all together, but I'm sad because I'm going to miss you guys so much".

"We're not going anywhere Rach, we're all going to Ohio State and Noah and Finn are going to the community college down the street" Quinn said. "We'll still see each other all the time, how else are we supposed to see our nephews?" she asked.

"And niece" Noah said smiling.

"Baby C is a girl?" Kurt asked in excitement.

"Yes, we found out yesterday" I said happily, thinking of my little girl.

"See we're still gonna be together Rachie, we're a family and families stick together" Brittany said happily.

We shared a group hug, choose our songs, and decided to call it a day. Graduation was in two weeks which meant that finals were coming up. Noah's grades had drastically improved and he was extremely nervous about the exams. He spent every evening studying for the tests, leaving me and Santana to do whatever we wanted and all I wanted lately was to sleep, eat, have sex, sleep, and then eat again, all in that order.

Santana was in the kitchen making my favorite tacos and I was lying uncomfortably on the couch trying to get the baby to move down a little and release the pressure on my ribs.

"Come on Lea, give mommy a break please" I begged, pressing on a hard spot, hoping it was her butt instead of her head.

"Hey baby" Santana said, plopping down next to me.

"Hi" I grumbled, massaging my belly.

"What's wrong?" she frowned, turning the fan on for me.

"I can't breathe and my back is killing me" I groaned.

"Aw, the kids giving you trouble again?" she giggled, placing her head on my massive belly.

"Not the boys, they're just rolling around and aggravating me. It's Lea that's causing the pain" I said, running my hands through her soft black hair.

"Mm. I'm sure she doesn't mean to, she's just a little cramped that's all" she said, dipping her fingers below my elastic waistband.

"Yea, well if she's cramped how does she think I'm feeling?" I asked as she slowly pulled my pants down my legs. "I feel like I have a 30 pound watermelon strapped to my stomach".

"How about I take your mind off that for a minute?" she asked coyly, reaching for my panties.

"Not now San, I'm hungry and it's way too hot in here" I mumbled.

"Just relax baby, the food is cooking and the air conditioning is turned all the way up. Come on" she said, kissing up my neck, sending electric shocks up my spine. "Let's fool around a little, it'll help pass the time ".

"Fine" I said, connecting our lips in a scorching kiss that had me weak in the knees.

I ran my hands over her body and lifted up her shirt, sucking greedily on every bit tanned skin that was exposed to me. After her shirt and bra were removed, I licked her bottom lip asking permission to enter her mouth before shoving my tongue between her teeth and tangling it with hers, tasting her delicious grape lip gloss that always made me dizzy.

"Shit Rach" she moaned, throwing her head back.

"I know I haven't been much fun lately, being pregnant and all kinda limits our positions so let me make it up to you" I said, lifting up her Cheerios skirt and removing her soaking wet spankies.

"No baby, you don't have to" she gasped, as I swiped my index finger up her slit.

"Mm but I want to" I giggled, pushing her back on the couch.

There weren't very many positions that were comfortable for me, so I decided to kneel in front of her while she was sitting on the edge of the couch. I reached up and squeezed her breasts, pulling a dusky nipple into my mouth and smirked as she groaned and threaded her fingers through my hair, pulling it gently as I felt the pool of wetness in between my legs. I pressed my finger between her full lips, and groaned when she sucked it into her mouth.

As I finally pulled away I started kissing her down the valley of her breasts making sure to pay special attention to each one. After I felt that each breast was fully taken care of I continued on my journey down to her center.

"Rach please" she begged, pushing my finger down against her core.

"No, no, no" I teased. "I've been waiting a long time for this, so I'm going to take my time" I said, pulling my hand away.

"Come on baby, I really need you" she moaned.

"Patience is a virtue Santana" I giggled, teasing her damp curls.

"F-fine" she shuddered.

"Good girl" I said, pecking her lips one last time before going back to her glistening sex.

I pinched her clit gently between two fingers, coaxing it out of its hood.

"Shit" she hissed and bucked her hips when I pressed my thumb against her opening.

"You're just as bad as Noah with the swearing" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I can't help it baby, I...uh...you make me feel so...oh god...good" she shivered as I slid one, then two fingers inside her and stroked her special spot.

I continued firmly stroking her g-spot, feeling it swell with every touch. I looked up at her and marveled at her beauty. She had her head thrown back, her dark hair spilling over the couch. Her lip was being crushed between her teeth and her face was turning bright red. Her nipples were hard and pointed and she was pulling at them roughly with one hand while the other was digging into my scalp.

"Come for me San, you're so beautiful when you come" I said, leaning down to suck on her hardened nub.

"Holy shit...so good Rach….I'm so close…..I'm….so….close" she yelled as her orgasm took over her entire body.

I felt the beginning of her orgasm roll through her body as her pussy clamped down on my fingers. I angled my fingers upward and pressed hard on her g-spot while sucking her clit into my mouth, smirking when she shuddered and screamed her orgasm.

"FFFFFFFuckkkkkkkkk…...Rachhhhhhh" she yelled, causing Puck to pound on the wall, telling us to be quiet because he was studying.

I sat back and watched as her body contorted in pleasure. I replaced my mouth with my fingers and rubbed slow circles to help her ride out her orgasm. I watched as she shuddered one last time before, collapsing back into the couch and breathing heavily.

"Was it good?" I asked, noticing the big lazy smile across her face.

"Eh, it could've been better" she shrugged.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I need to touch you Rach, it would've been so much better if I was able feel you too" she said, reaching for me.

"No San, I'm really not in the mood" I said, swatting her hands away. That was a lie, truthfully I'm horny as hell but I'm also extremely uncomfortable too and my ribs hurt so badly that I really just wanted to take an ice cold bath and go to sleep.

"Really, you could've fooled me" she said, cupping me through my panties. "You're soaked Rach, let me take care of you".

"San please, not now" I begged, but it came out more of a strangled moan when her finger slipped in between my folds.

"You are ridiculously wet baby, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I let you walk around all hot and bothered?" she asked, pushing me onto my side and laying on top of me.

"N-not a very g-good one I guess" I moaned as she sucked and nipped at my neck.

I closed my eyes and focused on her ministrations, she pulled my shirt over my head being extra careful of my breasts. After my shirt was off she ran her hands down the sides of my breasts and I was thankful she didn't touch them, they were so swollen and heavy that they hurt like hell and I only wore a bra in public to try and ease some of the tenderness. She kissed her way down my stomach, pausing to place a kiss on my distended bellybutton as she giggled lightly. I really hated that she found it so amusing, it stuck out and you could see it through all my clothes and she was constantly flicking it.

"Santana please, I don't want to be teased" I grumbled.

"Okay, okay" she laughed, dragging her thumbs down to my panties, pulling them off.

"I love you" I whispered as she hooked my leg over her shoulder.

"I love you too baby" she smiled before licking a long swipe up my slit. "Fuck baby, you must be like super horny your clit is huge" she said before flicking it roughly with her tongue.

"Urgh….more San please" I grunted and rocked my hips against her mouth.

"Now who's impatient?" she smirked, sucking hard causing me to see stars.

I could feel my stomach coiling in response to her actions and before I knew it, I was convulsing and bursting with pleasure.

"Yes, yes, yessss" I screamed as I climaxed.

After I had ridden the waves of pleasure we laid on the couch together with Santana rubbing my belly softly as the babies started moving again. It seemed like the only time they stopped moving was when I was having sex, it was weird and kinda creeped me out, but I was happy to get a moment of relief.

"Are you two done now?" Noah asked, peeking his head into the room.

"Not unless you wanna join us" Santana smirked.

"Some of us have more important things to do" he snapped. "Keep it down, I can't concentrate when you're screaming" he said, slamming the door.

I bit my lip to hold in my laughter, I never thought I'd live to see the day when Noah Puckerman turned down sex. I closed my eyes and tried to get a few minutes of sleep before they started bouncing around, but a loud noise erupted from my abdomen reminding me how hungry I was.

"I should go check on the food huh?" Santana said, laughing as it continued to rumble.

"Please, I'm starving" I pouted.

"Kay, just relax I'll bring dinner in here and we can watch a movie" she said, giving me one last kiss before walking into the kitchen.

**Quinn P.O.V.**

Today was graduation day, one of the most important days of my life. I was extremely nervous and I felt like throwing up, but knowing that I made it through was enough to get me out of bed. I jumped in the shower and thought back to what I'd been through these past four years. Freshman year, was the newly invented Quinn. No longer was I dubbed 'Lucy Caboosey', I was now on top, the youngest HBIC, and had upperclassmen ogling me. I had a boyfriend who I loved and friends who supported me. Unfortunately, that changed sophomore year when I joined the glee club, got pregnant, lost my boyfriend, lost my popularity, and was kicked out of my house. The only good thing that came from this was finding out who my true friends were.

There was really only one person who supported me, even when I treated her terribly and that was Rachel. Rachel was there when I had nowhere (else) to go and no idea what to do. She was there with the glee club to help me along. She only sang one simple song, but it made all the difference.

Junior year passed by in a blur and I gained my popularity back. I needed a distraction to get my mind off of Beth and my mom and teasing Rachel did that. It's not that I wanted to hurt her, she was just an easy target, she always had been. I never did thank her for her support; she probably didn't even know how much she meant to me. Senior year didn't become any better up until recently when I was finally able to realize that my friends meant more to me than being prom queen and popular. Of course this happened after I got jealous and attacked Rachel out of spite. This time I actually meant to hurt her unlike before. She had everything I wanted, she had a loving boyfriend and girlfriend, she had loving parents from her partners, she had a loving mother, and she had a permanent roof over her head. She got to keep her baby and I was forced to give mine up, there was no way I'd be able to keep Beth and actually be a good mother.

I feel terrible about hitting her and even worse that Rachel forgave me so easily, it just shows how good of a person she really is. The better part of senior year happened two months ago when Rachel and I became best friends. I don't know how it happened or why, but I'm so thankful that it did. I know how it feels to be ostracized for being different and I can relate to how Rachel is feeling when I teased her.

We now have an entire summer to spend together with her children and Beth. I know I'll never be Beth's mom because that's Shelby's job, but that doesn't mean I can't be her mother. I don't regret giving her up although if I did it again, I'd definitely keep her. I owe so much to Beth and Rachel because they helped me realize who I really was.

I grabbed my purple dress, black shoes, party clothes, and made my way to Santana's apartment. I was meeting Shelby there and helping Rachel with her make-up and she was doing my hair. I kissed my mom goodbye and reminded her that the ceremony started at 12:00 so she wouldn't be late.

When I pulled up to the apartment, the first thing I noticed was Noah sitting outside with Beth while she tugged on his tie.

"Hey Bethie" I said, kissing her little nose. "Hey Puck".

"Sup Q? You planning on getting dressed anytime soon, we only have like an hour" he said.

"Unlike most girls I don't take that long to get ready, my make-up is already done I just need Rachel to do my hair" I said, carrying my clothes up the stairs.

"You look fine Rachel, stop fidgeting" I heard Santana groan through the door.

"Everything okay in here?" I asked, pushing open the door.

"No, I'm fat" Rachel pouted. "I bought this dress two weeks ago and in fit, now I can't even zip it all the way" she said, turning so I could see the half open zipper.

"No one will notice Rach, you look beautiful baby" Santana said, kissing Rachel on the head.

"No I don't, I look like a whale" she cried. "I'm sorry, I'm ruining your big day San. You should just go without me" she said, wiping at her tears.

"Like hell" she said, zipping up her pink dress. "You are going to be there for me and Puck just like me and Puck are always going to be there for you, I want my kids to see their momma walk across that stage. I don't care if you go naked, but you're going" she said, spinning Rachel around and yanking at the zipper while Rachel cried.

"Okay stop" I said loudly, as Rachel sniffled. "Everyone take a deep breath" I said, breathing deeply, waiting until they both inhaled. "Good Santana can you go to the kitchen and get Rachel something to eat, I can hear her stomach growling from all the way over here. Rachel, you stop crying or I'll purposely make you look like a clown. You're going to the ceremony and you're going to cheer us on, you're going to be happy herself down.

"Now take off that monstrosity and put this on" I said handing her one of my white maternity dresses with blue jewelry to match.

"Where did you get this?" she sniffled.

"I needed a dress to wear to my cousin's communion and I was nine months pregnant, but at least it'll fit" I said, watching as she slipped it over her head.

"It's beautiful, thank you Quinn" she said, wrapping her arms around me, smashing her belly into my side.

"Don't mention it, now sit down so I can do your make-up" I said, pushing her down.

45 minutes later, we were all dressed and Rachel was putting the finishing touches on my hair. She was amazing with a curling iron and I now had a nice curly up-do pinned on top of my head.

"Look on the bright side, if Broadway fails you can always be a hair dresser" I joked, noticing Santana's glare.

"I don't think so, beauty school seems boring and you have to stand up all say" she said, lowering herself into a chair.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Shelby asked, pushing the door open and revealing her gray and black ensemble.

"Yup" Santana said handing Rachel a bacon sandwich.

"Come on tubbers, you can eat it on the way" I laughing, grabbing her hands and lifting her up.

"S'not funny" she said with her mouth full.

**Noah P.O.V.**

My heart was pounding in my chest as I prepared to walk across the stage. No one ever thought I'd make it this far and proving them all wrong felt so good. I felt like a total stud strutting over to Principal Figgins as I accepted the diploma that I worked so hard for. I stopped and smirked at all the teachers who thought I was a nobody a 'Lima loser'. I winked at all the girls who thought they had a chance with me and smiled at the pregnant girl in tears. She was holding Beth on her lap with one hand and the other was placed on her belly. A huge smile was spread across her face and I felt myself laugh at how happy she looked. Shelby was sitting next to her on one side and other the other was Ma and Sarah, followed by Santana's parents and her brother.

I shook Mr. Shue's hand and made my way back to my seat trying to hide my tears, crying is not badass. I've never been happier than I was now, everything felt right. I loved Rachel, Beth, Santana, and the babies with all my heart and now I could officially provide for them. I could be the man my father never was. I didn't tell anyone, but I got a job for this summer, a real one not pool cleaning. I was going to Community College so I would have more time to spend with my family, but I joined a program that offered me a part-time job in construction and the pay was too good to pass up. I knew I wouldn't be around as much, but at least we be financially stable and we wouldn't need Shelby or my Ma's help as much if I took the job.

I stood up and whistled as Santana's name was called. I watched as she smiled brightly and shook everyone's hands, she'd never looked more beautiful than in this moment. I looked over at Rachel who was clapping loudly and crying again for the millionth time and mouthed the words 'I love you'. I smiled as she blew me a kiss and grabbed Beth's arm, making her wave to me.

After the last person was called, I made my way over to Rachel and helped her up onto the stage. We all looked around at each other with another fresh wave of tears before giving out final performance. We got into position and all the graduates began to sing.

**Finn**

_How do I say goodbye to what we had?_

_The good times that made us laugh_

_Outweigh the bad._

**Puck**

_I thought we'd get to see forever_

_But forever's gone away_

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

**Brittany**

_I don't know where this road_

_Is going to lead._

_All I know is where we've been_

_And what we've been through_.

**Santana**

_If we get to see tomorrow_

_I hope it's worth all the wait_

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

**Quinn**

_And I'll take with me the memories_

_To be my sunshine after the rain_

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

**All**

_And I'll take with me the memories_

_To be my sunshine after the rain_

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

Once the song finished and everyone was in tears, I picked up my guitar, handed Artie his bass, and waited until Finn started beating on the drums to start our next song.

_Yahoo! This is your celebration_

_Yahoo! This is your celebration_

_Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)_

_Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)_

_There's a party goin' on right here_

_A celebration to last throughout the years_

_So bring your good times, and your laughter too_

_We gonna celebrate your party with you_

_Come on now_

_Celebration_

_Let's all celebrate and have a good time_

_Celebration_

_We gonna celebrate and have a good time_

_It's time to come together_

_It's up to you, what's your pleasure_

_Everyone around the world_

_Come on!_

_Yahoo! It's a celebration_

_Yahoo!_

_Celebrate good times, come on!_

_It's a celebration_

_Celebrate good times, come on!_

_Let's celebrate_

_We're gonna have a good time tonight_

_Let's celebrate, it's all right_

_We're gonna have a good time tonight_

_Let's celebrate, it's all right_

_We're gonna have a good time tonight (Ce-le-bra-tion)_

_Let's celebrate, it's all right_

_We're gonna have a good time tonight (Ce-le-bra-tion)_

_Let's celebrate, it's all right_

_Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)_

_Celebrate good times, come on!_

_It's a celebration!_

_Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)_

_Come on and celebrate, good times, tonight (Celebrate good times, come on!)_

_'Cause everything's gonna be all right_

_Let's celebrate (Celebrate good times, come on)_

_(Let's celebrate)..._

I laughed as everyone danced and jumped around while Rachel rocked back and forth happily. I went over to her and scooped her up in my arms and promised myself I'd never let go.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: The first song is 'How do we say goodbye to yesterday' by Boyz II Men and the second is 'Celebrate' by Kool and the Gang. I don't own either!<strong>


End file.
